


Without the dark the light won't show, remember that you're not alone

by Bynbyn101



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accident, Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mates, Omega Jared, Orphan - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, mentioned mpreg, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been waiting for his mate since he was ten years old. He's built his life in a way that will make everything easy for them when they finally meet. But how will they deal when his mate needs him a little bit sooner then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> -Only Alpha's and Omega's get the mark. Beta's are free to marry whomever they want  
> -The oldest of the two is always Alpha.

            Jensen was ten when his soul mate was born. He was sitting in class when suddenly a burning sensation began spreading down his chest. Screaming, he jumped out of his chair and ripped his shirt off to find the area above his heart bright red. He watched in shock as the name ‘Jared’ carved itself into his skin.

            “Congratulations,” his teacher said as he helped him gather his things.

            Jensen was escorted to the nurse so that she could watch over him until his parents arrived to get him. It was required by law for Jensen to be watch over by a parent for the first few hours after the mark appeared just in case the mate died. At such a young age Jensen wouldn’t be able to handle the death of his mate and would go into a stage of mourning so deep that he might not come out of it.

            After three days Jensen was allowed back at school. He was still monitored by teachers but since everything seemed fine on the surface he was mostly left alone. The truth was though that underneath Jensen was dying. He could feel every little emotion his mate was having and it was killing him. With his mate only being a few days old he was able to endure it for the most part because his emotions were never too bad. But when ‘Jared’ was upset Jensen could feel it making him want to be there to comfort his young mate. When ‘Jared’ was happy Jensen wanted to be there to witness it.

            When Jensen was fifteen his life became confusing. As all the Beta’s ran around flirting with each other he was left alone, the outcast of his peers because of his mark. Most nights he spent alone, in his room, studying and making sure that he was top of his class. With his mate being ten years younger than him he wanted to have a good, solid life already started so that he could support him. He wanted his young mate to be financially stable in a time that would be so hard and confusing.

            At twenty, Jensen was on his way to becoming a doctor. Studying was hard and keeping his stress off his mate was even harder. He found ways to block his side of the bond when he was stressed and upset about how school and life was going so that he wouldn’t overload his ten year old mate. During those times I could feel the confusion and sometimes overwhelming sadness coming from the other side. It hurt him, made him want to sooth the young boy and tell him that everything would be all right and that he was doing all of this for him. But he still didn’t know ‘Jared’ and had no way of doing so, so he continued on the path hoping that one day his mate would understand.

            At the age of twenty six Jensen was out of school and working in the E.R of a very busy hospital. His job was stable and he was making a good amount of money, dreaming for the day his mate was eighteen and he could finally seek him out. He was happy and so was his young mate as he navigated through high school and Jensen couldn’t be happier. ‘Jared’ never seemed to be ever be sad and that made Jensen almost float through most of his days.

            Everything was peaceful, Jensen working long, fulfilling hours in the E.R and ‘Jared’ enjoying his time as a teenager leading up to his sixteenth birthday. There were two days left and Jensen wished he knew ‘Jared’ so that he could send him a present and tell him he was thinking about him. Jensen was daydreaming about sending ‘Jared’ a car when the pain hit him. It was so excruciating that he fell backwards into the wall behind him. He could feel ‘Jared’s’ femur, ribs, and ulna break. Jensen was feeling so much pain that he could only dimly register his pager going off.

            It wasn’t until the pain subsided to a medically induced dull ache that he was able to control himself enough to make it to the E.R. When he entered he found the ward to be a buzz with activity. He was told there was a nasty crash on the highway; a drunk semi driver crashed into the median and flipped his truck into traffic on the other side. At least seven people were coming in with life threatening injuring, another six with minor wounds, two already coded on the way to the hospital.

            Jensen ran to the nearest station and arrived just in time for a young kid to be wheeled in. He listened on as the EMT told everyone that he was a young male, approximately sixteen with a broken right femur, left ulna and possible broken ribs. The boy was on a Morphine drip for the pain and had been in and out of conciseness since entering the ambulance. Jensen was checking his pupils and trying to ask him questions as a nurse cut off his shirt.

            “Dr. Ackles please step away from the patient,” the nurse said.

            Jensen looked over at her with a frown. “Why?”

            “Look at his chest.”

            Right above the boy’s heart in the same exact curvy font as above his own his the name ‘Jensen’.

            Jensen stumbled back, small pen light flashlight falling from his hands. “I…I…” he stuttered, looking at the young boy lying on the table.

            “You need to leave,” the nurse snapped. “Find another doctor to come in here on your way out.”

            Jensen nodded and fled from the cubicle. In his panicked haste he managed to grab a doctor and tell him to help out.

            “Dr. Ackles?”

            Jensen turned to find the EMT from before standing behind him. Her uniform was covered in blood and her blood hair was a complete mess. He could see her hands were still shaking from the aftershock of adrenaline.

            “Yes?” he managed after clearing his throat.

            “I overheard that you are the young boys mate,” she told him.

            “Would seem so. I can’t really confirm until he’s awake.”

            “I…I need to tell you something. The two fatalities, the two people who died on the way to the hospital, they were the boy’s parents.”

            “Oh…”

            “Until we can contact next of kin…”

            Jensen couldn’t focus on her words. He knew what she was telling him. He knew the moment she told him about his parents that he was now legally responsible for the boy laying in the E.R until next of kin was found. And if next of kin was never found…

            “Did you know his last name? Maybe I can help track them down,” he blurted making the EMT jump.

            “Sure, sure. Just let me find…Ah there he is. I’ll be right back.”

            Jensen watched as she rushed over to an equally as bloody EMT. The older man was holding a bag in his hands that had personal belongings in them. After a quick conversation and a little bit of pointing in his direction the man pulled a wallet out of the bag and passed it to her.

            “We’re in luck,” she told Jensen when she came back over. “The young man had a wallet with an I.D in it. His name is Jared Padalecki. Born July…”

            “19th?”

            “Yeah…Here why don’t you take this and see if you can find next of kin. I’ve gotta get back to work.”

            “Thank you,” Jensen said taking the wallet and rushing towards the break room. He opened his locker and grabbed his phone.

            “Hello?” His brother answered on the second ring.

            “Please tell me you are in your office,” Jensen rushed.

            “About to head out. There was a nasty crash on the highway. Thought you’d be pretty busy with that actually.”

            “I was until a kid with my name above his heart came into the E.R.”

            “You mean…”

            “Yeah.”

            “Damn. What do you need from me?”

            “The kids parents died in the crash and until we find next of kin…”

            “Damn…okay, yeah, give me his name.”

            Jensen read off the information on Jared’s I.D for Josh and listened to him tap away at the computer. After a few minutes Josh cursed.

            “What?” Jensen asked panic rising.

            “Both parents were only children and both set of grandparents are dead. I could search for distant relatives but…”

            “But that would be a waste of time.”

            “Jensen…”

            “Jesus,” Jensen whispered. “He’s only sixteen, Josh. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

            “I don’t know man. You could give up…”

            “No, no I can’t do that to him. Just ditch him for two years and then try to explain to him why I wasn’t willing to take care of him right then? No I can’t do that to him.”

            “So you’re going to take him in?”

            “Do I have much of a choice? He’s my mate.”

            “It could be a different Jensen, Jensen. It might not be you.”

            “I know it’s him. He’s got the same injuries as I felt my mate have. I can still feel them if I concentrate hard enough. It’s him.”

            “What a way to find your mate,” Josh mumbled.

            Jensen sighed and sat down on the bench behind him. “That’s an understatement.”

            “You need me there with you?”

            “No I’ll be okay. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

            “Take it easy man.”

            “I’ll try.”

            “Talk to you later.”

            “Yeah, man, bye.”

            When Josh hung up Jensen put his phone down and placed his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe this way happening. Out of all the ways he imaged finding his mate this was not one of them. He could never ask his mates father for his hand. He would never get to know the woman who raised his mate.

            “Dr. Ackles?”

            Jensen looked up and saw the nurse from before standing in front of him. He had been so in his head that he didn’t hear her come in.

            “Yes?”

            “He’s been transferred to surgery so that they can set his bones. He’ll be out in about an hour if everything goes okay. They wanted to know if you wanted to be kept updated.”

            “Yeah, yeah keep me updated. Um…can you have them come get me when he is wake after surgery?”

            “Of course. Also you’re needed back in the E.R if you’re up for it.”

            Jensen nodded and got to his feet. On auto pilot he made his way to the E.R and helped with patients from the crash. He tried to ignore the feelings that were being transferred over his bond from Jared. He felt the moment the young boy woke up after surgery.

            “I can take over,” Dr. Harris said to him. “I was told he is awake.”

            “I know,” he told her. “And thank you.”

            She smiled at him. “It’s no problem. Go take care of your mate.”

            Jensen made his way up to the post op floor and navigated his way to the nurse’s station. When he approached he was met by three smiling nurses.

            “He’s awake,” Sasha sing songed.

            “Has anyone told him about his parents?” Jensen asked him.

            “Thought we’d leave it to his mate,” Hannah said.

            “Great,” he mumbled.

            “You need to tell him,” Jess said. “Like now. Room 113.”

            “Okay, okay I’ll tell him.”

            “Good luck,” the three women chorused.

            Jensen stopped in front of room 113 and stared at the door for several minutes. After feeling the confusion coming from Jared Jensen opened the door and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapters are never quite as good as my firsts. Sorry.

 

            Jared was barely awake when Jensen entered his room. The Morphine was still being pumped into the young man’s body in order to keep him comfortable and Jensen knew that this conversation was going to be difficult. He would be lucky if Jared would even be able to understand him being there let alone his parents being gone.

            “Can I ask you a question?” Jared asked making Jensen jump.

            “Uh, yeah, sure,” he said moving closer to the bed.

            “Did they suffer?”

            “Did who suffer?”

            Jared closed his eyes and cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes again he turned them to look at Jensen. “Water?”

            Jensen jumped again and rushed to fill a plastic cup with water. After a little bit of weird fumbling he managed to pass the cup to Jared. He watched as he took a long sip of the water before passing the cup back to Jensen.

            “Did who suffer?” Jensen asked again.

            “My parents, did they suffer?”

            “Jared…”

            Jared turned to look at Jensen again, eyes wide. “Can I see it?” he asked suddenly, lifting his good hand up towards Jensen.

            “Can you see what?”

            “You can’t feel it?”

            Jensen opened his mouth and shut it again. Of course he could feel it, he could feel it the moment he walked into the room. Now that Jensen was in the same room with an awake Jared he could feel their bond sizzle and ripple. The need to reach out and touch Jared, sooth his hair out of his face, hold the young man’s hand, was so strong. It was almost torture to actually be standing in the room with him.

            “I feel it,” he finally admitted.

            Jared nodded and closed his eyes tight. “My parents?”

            “How much do you remember from the crash?” Jensen asked, turning to grab the chair behind him.

            “Not much, it happened so fast. One moment we were driving down the highway and the next we were flipping. There was glass everywhere and so much screaming.”

            Jensen finally gave into his instincts and grabbed Jared’s hand. “They died on the way to the hospital.”

            Jared opened his eyes to look at Jensen. The hazel eyes looking at him were swimming with unshed tears. “What am I supposed to do now?”

            Jensen dropped his head and took a deep breath. When he looked back up at Jared he saw that the tears had escaped and were running down his face. Reaching back he grabbed the chair behind him and sat down.

            “We’re going to take all of this one day at a time,” he told his young mate, lightly squeezing his hand. “First we’re going to worry about you getting healed enough to leave the hospital. Then we’ll deal with everything else.”

            “I’ve got nowhere to go,” Jared told him.

            “You’re going to live with me.”

            Jared nodded and closed his eyes. “I’m tired,” he slurred.

            Jensen smiled. He had heard the beeping of the machine that gave Jared his Morphine going off during their conversation. He wasn’t surprised that his young mate got tired.

            “Get some sleep,” he whispered, reaching up to move some hair out of Jared’s face. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

            Jared opened his eyes to look at Jensen again. “Can I see it?”

            “What?”

            “Your mark. Can I see it?”

            Jensen lifted his hand and pulled his scrub top to the side to reveal the mark above his heart.

            “Glad to see that, Alpha,” he mumbled.

            “Happy to finally meet you, Omega.”

            Jared snored in response.

###

            “You’re going to be sixteen in a two days.”

“I’ll still be here, right?”

            “You’re probably going to be here for a week.”

            Jared nodded and turned his head to look out the window. “We were driving up to the lake to celebrate…”

            “We don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable.”

            “I…I want to talk about it.”

            Jensen moved closer and took Jared’s hand. “Go ahead.”

            “My parents have…had a friend who has a lake house that we were going to use for the weekend. It was just going to be the three of us by the lake. We lived in the city so I’ve never been hiking and my dad was so excited to take me. Mom was talking about...”

            Jared sobbed, removing his hand from Jensen’s hand so that he could cover his face. Jensen moved closer to his young mate so that he could brush his hair out of his face. He smoothed his hair down, stroking the matted hair. Jensen pushed calming feelings towards Jared through their bond in order to sooth him.

            “We don’t have to talk about it anymore,” he whispered.

            The young man nodded and moved his head so that he could bury his face in Jensen’s shirt.

After a few minutes Jared pulled away from Jensen and took a deep breath. “Tell me about yourself.”

“You want to hear about me?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, sitting back in the chair. “Well my birthday is March 1st, my favorite color is blue, I work in this hospital, and I’ve got two siblings.”

“What were you doing when you got your mark?”

“I was in school learning about dinosaurs when you were born. I got to be out of school for three whole days afterwards.”

“You were in school?”

“I was put in a private school the moment I was old enough to go to school. It was year round and the only time we went home were for holidays.”

“Oh…”

“My parents wanted the very best for me.”

“Why did you decide to become a doctor?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Wanted you to be able to live a comfortable life when we finally found each other. I was going to wait till you were eighteen so that I could go to the agency and have you tracked down. Was going to court you probably.”

“You were going to court me? Do people actually still do that?”

“Some do and I was going to be one of them.”

“Supervised visits and all?”

“Yeah.”

“If you had all of this planned then why do you always block your feelings?”

“You noticed that?”

“You started when I was ten. One second you would be there and the next you were just… gone.”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you with all that I was going through. You were so young and the idea of you having to endure all the stress I was under just didn’t seem fair. So I blocked my side of the bond to make sure I was never a burden.”

“Oh…”

“I guess I never did take into account how it would make you feel,” Jensen admitted.

“I thought you were shutting me out. I thought…”

“That I didn’t want to be with you?”

Jared nodded.

“God, Jared, I’ve wanted to be with you since the moment my mark showed up on my skin.”

“Really?”

“You’re my mate, my perfect match. How could I not want to be with you?”

Jared blushed and looked away.

“You should get some more sleep,” Jensen told Jared. “And I need to get some as well.”

“Will you be leaving?” Jared asked looking back over at him.

“I have a morning shift tomorrow so I’ll probably just sleep in the on call room.”

“You’re not going to be here with me tomorrow?”

“I…” Jensen looked at Jared and saw the disappointed look on his young mates face. The young man had the most potent puppy dog eyes Jensen had ever seen before. It made his heart melt. “I will talk to my supervisors and see if I can get some leave time.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ll talk to them tonight after I leave.”

Jared reached out and looked Jensen’s hand; the contact causing a spark to go up Jensen’s arm.

“Did you feel that?” Jared asked in amazement.

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered.

“Does it always feel like this?”

“I don’t know. I’m new to this too.”

“I hope it always feels like this,” Jared told him.

Jensen squeezed his mates hand and smiled. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely blown away by the response I got to the first chapter of this story. I didn't think when I was writing it down after it popped into my head the other day that it would get such an overwhelmingly positive response. Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep didn’t come that night. After talking to his superiors Jensen headed to the on call room to try to get some sleep before he headed back up to Jared. Instead, Jensen tossed and turned for two hours before giving up and heading back upstairs.

“We can get you a cot,” the nurse, Penny, said. “You know how hard those chairs are.”

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight,” he told her. “I think I’ll just be nursing cups of coffee all night.”

“You sure?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Penny gave Jensen a pitying smile before passing him a cup of steaming coffee. “I made it a few minutes ago,” she told him, smile slipping from her face. “It might be a little too sweet for you.”

“Thanks,” Jensen mumbled. He took a sip of the coffee and tried not to make a face. “Means a lot.”

“He’s awake,” he told him as he made to move towards Jared’s room.

“He is?”

“Must have woken up from a nightmare. His vitals are a little raised.”

“I’ll go check on him.”

“If you need anything, anything at all, just press the button. Okay?”

Jensen nodded and walked away from the nurse’s station. When he pushed open the door to Jared’s room he found the young man sitting straight up in bed.

“You okay?” Jensen whispered as he moved into the room.

Jared turned blurry eyes to Jensen. “I thought…” He sighed and moved to lay back down again. “I don’t know what I thought.”

Jensen could feel the confusion and pain rolling off of his mate. Carefully he placed his coffee down and moved to stand next to Jared’s bed. “Tell me.”

“It’s stupid and juvenile and you don’t want to hear it.”

“Hey, hey now, don’t say that. I want to hear it. I want you to feel comfortable telling me things.”

Jared sighed and pulled the blankets over his head. “I thought I was at home and that everything was a dream,” he mumbled.

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen said. He leaned down and pulled the blanket down away from Jared’s face. “That’s not stupid or juvenile.”

Jared looked up at him. “It FEELS like that to me,” he said. “I’m old enough to understand what happened. I shouldn’t be acting like a small child.”

Jensen sighed and moved to grab the chair behind him. Once he was sit he grabbed Jared’s hand in between his. “You’re going to do that no matter how old you are, no matter what. It happens to everyone. My father tells me that he used to wake up every morning expecting his father to still be alive when he was fifteen. Told me just the other day that it happened.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It happens to everyone; and it’s going to happen for a while because this just happened.”

Jared cleared his throat. “Okay,” he whispered.

Jensen leaned down and moved the hair off of Jared’s forehead. After a little bit of internal battling he gave in and kissed his young mates forehead. “Get some sleep,” he whispered as he sat back up. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Did you get approved for time off?”

“Yeah, I did. Even cashed in on my vacation time. I’ll be off for the foreseeable future.”

Jared hummed. “Good,” he murmured sleepily.

“Get some sleep, Jared.”

“Okay,” Jared whispered softly before dropping off into sleep.

Jensen watched Jared sleep for a few minutes before turning to grab his coffee. It was lukewarm temperature so he chugged in all down before getting to his feet. The hallway was empty as he made his way through it to the coffee machine down the hall.

“Can’t sleep?” A very familiar voice asked as he poured coffee into his cup.

“Too much on my mind,” he said, turning to his older brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Just doing so follow up with the crash and I thought I’d head up here to see you. How are you?”

Jensen shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Holding up I guess. At least I hope I am.”

“And how is he?”

“He’s…he seems to be okay. Woke up thinking it was all a dream and that he was at home. He tried to tell me that it was stupid and childish that he felt that way.”

“He’s fifteen and going through a hard time. Everything is going to seem stupid and childish too him right now.”

“You see that a lot? From others?”

Josh shrugged and poured himself a coffee. “Depends on the crime. A lot of young kids don’t like to talk about what happened. Some can’t wait to get it off their chest. Car crash victims are the hard ones to crack.”

“Thinking about having him go to a child psychologist. You know get someone qualified to help him through all of this.”

“Bring that up to him yet?”

“His on some heavy medication so he’s been mostly in and out of consciousness since being brought in so we haven’t really been able to talk much. I’m hoping to be able to bring it up to him tomorrow.”

“I can recommend someone if you like. I’ve got some really good, reliable people that I know.”

Jensen nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “If he agrees I’ll take a look,” he told his brother.

“What about you?” Josh asked.

“What about me?”

“There are support groups for this, ones that can help you ease your way into everything. Maybe you should look into it?”

“There are support groups for this?” Jensen asked with a sweeping hand gesture.

“I’ve sat through them before, as a training thing. There is a support group for just about anything these days.”

“Think it would help?”

“I doesn’t hurt to try.”

Jensen sighed heavily and looked down the hallway. “Out of all the scenarios in my head about what it would be like to finally meet him this was not one of them.”

“What was your favorite?”

“Tracking him down right before his eighteenth birthday, meeting his mom and dad and being his birthday present. I had it all planned out too.”

Josh placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and led him towards the nearest set of chairs. “Tell me about it,” he said as he lowered himself into a chair.

###

After Josh left Jensen slipped back into Jared’s room. The young man was still fast asleep, pillow pressed to his chest, snoring lightly. A smile tugged at Jensen’s lips as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

“That’s creepy,” Jared mumbled.

“Didn’t know you were awake.”

“You woke me when you came in.”

“You should get back to sleep.”

“You going to leave the room again?”

“Not if you don’t want me too.”

“I don’t want you too.”

Jensen settled into the chair next to the bed. “Then I’m not going anywhere.”

A smile tugged at Jared’s lips. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Jared fell asleep shortly after that leaving Jensen wide awake with no one to converse with. He knew there were plenty of nurses and doctors he could talk to down stairs who were probably on break but the idea of leaving Jared after being asked not too made his stomach churn. Instead he resorted to checking his emails and all of his other social media pages. Eventually he ended up on a page that had the times and dates of a support group.

The page was a light yellow color with an off white banner that read “Orphaned Mate’s Alpha Support Group”. The small paragraph talked about how the group was for the Alpha’s of young Omega’s whom were orphaned young and their Alpha had to take them in. It was a place for the Alpha to be able to discuss how they were feeling about everything.

Jensen closed the page and locked his phone. In the relative darkness of the room he could just barely see the sleeping form of Jared on the bed. Placing his head on his left hand he watched as his young mate slept peaceful on his back.

###

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Jared said as he lifted a piece of fruit to his mouth.

“What time is it?” Jensen asked.

Jared shrugged. “What time do they usually being the food around?”

“Eight thirty. Can’t believe I actually fell asleep. How are you feeling?”

Jared put down his fork and finished chewing his piece of melon. “Fine. My side still kind of hurts and my arm really inches but other than that I feel okay.”

“That’s good to hear. How the doctors been through yet?”

Jared shook his head.

“He should be by soon. Probably waiting until after breakfast.”

“Speaking of breakfast, if you’re hungry I don’t mind if you wanted to leave to go to the café. I’ve got the T.V to entertain me while you’re gone.”

Jensen shook his head. “I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind if you leave.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile at his young mate. He had heard that Omega’s really liked to mother hen their Alpha’s but he didn’t think Jared’s instincts would kick into that quickly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you smiling like a loon?”

“It’s just…you’re kind of mother henning me.”

“Oh,” Jared whispered. “Do you not want me too?”

“No, no it’s fine. Totally cute in fact. I just didn’t think that that particular trait would affect you so quickly.”

“It’s not a trait, its instincts.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Jared looked down at the tray in front of him. “You can have some of my breakfast if you want. I probably won’t eat my toast if you want it.”

“How about we split it?”

“You need to eat something, Jensen. I don’t want you starving yourself because of me.”

Jensen sighed and grabbed the toast from Jared’s tray. “Happy?” He asked after taking a bite.

“Very much so,” Jared told him, happily tucking back into his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after taking ZZZquil. Hope it's not too bad.

The doctor came into Jared’s room with an air of cockiness. Without even looking at Jared the older man started talking to him, eyes glued on the chart and complicated medical terms spewing from his mouth. Jared opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking over at Jensen.

“Excuse me,” Jensen said.

The doctor looked up from the chart and locked eyes with Jensen. “Dr. Ackles? What are you doing here?”

Jensen stood up. “Didn’t even know that was you Mark,” Jensen said. He offered the older man his hand. “Couldn’t really tell with your face in the chart.”

Mark shook Jensen’s hand, face flushing red. “I, uh…”

“Look man, I get it, okay? It’s difficult. But you seriously need to work on your bedside manner. I mean, come _on,_ you didn’t even realize I was in here. Be honest, how many times have you walked into an empty room.”

“Never,” Mark hissed, eyes darting to Jared. “Can I get back to my patient?”

“Only if you can take to my MATE like you’re supposed to. He’s fifteen, talk to him in a way he can understand what you’re telling him.”

“He’s your mate?”

“Where have you been for the past two days? Do you even talk to the nurses around here?”

“I’ve got a lot of other patients around here.”

“Jensen,” Jared said, drawing their attention to him. “Can you let him speak?”

Jensen sighed and moved to sit in the chair again. “Sorry,” he whispered to Jared.

“As I was saying,” Mark said, eyes finally on Jared, “we were able to set the bones in your ulna and femur with minimal difficulty. Your ribs are fractured, not broken, so I would suggest taking it as easy as possible. All of your scans came back as negative for internal bleeding and you didn’t sustain any head trauma.”

“When will I be able to leave the hospital?” Jared asked.

“I want to observe you for at least another twenty-four hours. If you seem to be staying stable I can have you out of here by tomorrow night.”

“Really?”

Mark nodded. “You’re healing well and haven’t had any setbacks. I will order some further testing for you today so that we can be one hundred percent sure.”

Jared nodded happily and reached over to grab Jensen’s hand. “Thank you doctor,” he said, giving Jared’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ll call for the tests. A nurse should be in here within the hour to take you down.”

Jared and Jensen sat quietly as Mark left the room. Once he was gone Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand again.

“I could be out tomorrow,” Jared told him. “I won’t have to be in the hospital all day on my birthday.”

“It would be nice to be able to get you situated at the house,” Jensen mused. “Plus I can make you real food.”

“Will I be able to go home? To, you know, pick up some things?”

“Of course,” Jensen reassured, squeezing Jared’s hand. “We can get everything that you want.”

“Will you help me clean the house? When I’m better?”

“We can get a storage room and put all of your parent’s things in there. That way you can have it for when you are older.”

Jared nodded and removed his hand from Jensen’s. He looked away. “I’m guessing you’re going to sell the place.”

“You’ll need to go through your parents will and see what they’d had wanted. I’ll find out your parents lawyers and we can get that done.”

“Okay.”

Jensen moved forward and guided Jared’s face to look at him. “We don’t need to worry about any of this right now, okay? Right now I want you to tell me what you want for your birthday.”

“You’re going to get me something for my birthday?”

“Of course! You only turn sixteen once. Now, what do you want?”

Jared shrugged. “Can’t really think of anything.”

“Nothing?”

Jared turned his head away. His breath hitch softly and Jensen knew he was crying. Cursing internally, Jensen surged forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Jared’s neck. Very carefully and lifted Jared, sat on the bed, and cradled the younger man close to him.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, running his hands through Jared’s hair. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Jensen held Jared as he cried, rocking him back and forth in a soothing gesture. He whispered to him that he was okay, that he was sorry for mentioning it, that everything was going to be fine. By the time Jared had composed himself enough to detached himself from Jensen’s shirt there was a giant wet spot on the older man’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered meekly.

“Don’t be sorry for being sad. You NEVER have to be sorry for that.”

Jared nodded. He turned his head so that he could bury it in Jensen’s shirt again. “I want an ice cream sundae,” he whispered into the fabric.

“Anything else?”

“A kiss?”

Jensen carefully moved Jared away from him so that he could look at the boy’s face. There was a blush forming on his cheeks as he peaked through a curtain of long hair. It was the cutest thing Jensen had ever seen.

“Is that it?”

“You would be willing to give me more?”

“I always dreamed of buying you a car…”

“A…a car?”

Jensen nodded, guiding Jared’s head back down to his chest. “It was always a fantasy of mine. I would contact the agency and find out where you lived so that a bright and shiny car would be waiting for you in the driveway when you woke up.”

“What else did you dream of?”

“When I was fifteen I thought about jumping out of a cake for your eighteenth birthday.”

Jared snorted.

“Yeah I know, not the brightest idea.”

“I always dreamed of you being there at my eighteenth birthday,” Jared whispered. “I would come home and you would be sitting in the living room with my dad. Then you’d stand up and introduce yourself before pulling me into your arms and kissing me.”

Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared on the temple. “That was the same plan that I had.”

“Really?”

“I wanted it simple. Just me, you and your parents.”

“No cake?”

Jensen laughed. “No cake.”

A light knock on the door had Jared lifting his head off of Jensen’s chest and straightening up. When Jensen called a ‘come in’ a nurse opened the door and came in.

“I’m here to take Jared for his tests,” Jenny said, moving towards the bed.

Jensen slid off the bed and moved to help Jenny set it up for transfer. A few minutes passed and another nurse came in and took over Jensen’s task. Feeling useless the older man moved to the side of the room and watched as the nurses fussed over Jared.

“He should be done in about an hour,” the second nurse whose name Jensen didn’t know said. “You can meet him back in here.”

“He can’t come with me?” Jared asked, hazel eyes going wide.

Jensen moved to Jared’s side. “I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll stay seated in that chair waiting for you. Okay?”

“Why can’t you come with me?”

“You need to go in for an x-ray and MRI. I can’t be in the room for that.”

Jared’s bottom lip began to quiver but he nodded his head. “Okay,” he whispered. “But you promise you’ll be here?”

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared on the forehead. “I promise.” Back pedaling away from the bed he sat back down on the chair. “I won’t leave this spot.”

“Okay,” Jared said more to himself then Jensen.

“Like I said he’ll be back in an hour,” the nurse reminded him.

“See you in an hour,” Jensen said.

Jared took a deep breath. “Right, see you in an hour.”

###

True to his word Jensen stayed sitting in that chair until Jared was wheeled back into the room. When Jared saw Jensen still sitting there he gave him a big smile and reached his hand out.

“You’re still here,” Jared said when Jensen took his hand.

“I told you I would be.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand. “Thank you.”

“No problem. So what terrible music did the MRI doctor play for you?”

“Oldies rock,” Jared sighed. “I swear I listened to the same song five times in a row.”

“Don’t diss the Oldies,” Jensen said taking a seat on the side of the bed. “If it wasn’t for the Oldies the new music you listen to today wouldn’t exist.”

“Whatever, it still sucked.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “So what’s good music to you?”

Jared’s eyes lit up. “There is this band that I found recently that I love. Have you ever heard of July Talk?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, oh you need to listen to them. The guy has the deepest singing voice I have ever heard from a skinny little white dude. And the girl…the girl just compliments his voice so well with how high it is. It’s…what?”

Jensen placed a hand over his mouth trying to hide the giant smile. “You’re eyes,” he said removing his hand and placing it on Jared’s cheek. “You were so animated, so excited.”

Jared blushed. “Sorry for my rant.”

“Its fine, it was adorable. Absolutely adorable. There is nothing better than watching someone’s face light up like that when you get excited.”

“I tend to rant,” Jared admitted, his injured had coming to rest on Jensen’s on his face. “Used to drive people mad. They never thought it was cute.”

“That’s because they don’t understand. They don’t understand how amazing it is to watch someone they love get all excited about something.”

“Love?”

Jensen laughed softly. “I’ve loved you since I was ten.”

“You loved the IDEA of me. What makes you think you’ll love ME?”

Jensen moved closer so that their foreheads were touching. “I’m made to love you and only you. I love the idea of you AND you. That’s how it is always going to be.”

Jared gulped. “I’m getting tired,” he whispered. “Can we continue this conversation for a later time?”

“Anything you want,” Jensen told him. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Jared nodded.

Jensen moved away so that he could grab his chair. Once that was achieved he took Jared’s hand again.

“Get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

“I believe you,” Jared whispered.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July Talk is a real bad Canadian Indie Rock band. Please, please, please check them out. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero control of my muse with this piece. It goes where it wants to go and I just follow along.

Jared was still sleeping when Mark walked in. The older man looked at his patient then over to Jensen. With a heavy sigh he turned his body and looked at the chart.

“He’s doing fine,” Mark said, face still in the chart. “Everything in his x-rays and MRI came back looking good. The break in his arm was cleaner then I originally thought so he should be out of the cast in a matter of weeks.”

“And his leg?”

“Also doing well. I’m thinking we could probably have him in a walking boot in about two weeks as long as he takes it easy when he gets home.”

“So no other injuries? No surprises?”

“No surprises. I still want to hold him over night but he can be out of here by tomorrow morning; noon at the latest.”

Jensen stood up and offered Mark his hand. “Thank you,” he said giving the man’s hand a squeeze when he took it.

“I’m just doing my job,” Mark said. “You know how it is.”

Jensen looked over at Jared. “I’ve never been on this side of it before.”

“I have, once. My wife had a very had delivery and almost didn’t make it. I’ve never felt so hopeless in my life.”

“And yet you have such terrible bedside manner. Why is that?”

Mark sighed and scratched his jaw. “I guess I’m jaded,” he admitted. “I’ve been in the medical field for so long that I’ve lost the spark.”

“Well you should try to find it again because you are one hell of a doctor. I’d hate to see you fizz out.”

Mark smiled and patted Jensen on the back. “I’ll try my hardest,” he said as he made his way to the door.

“You better,” Jensen called after him.

“Jensen?” Jared mumbled sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

Jensen moved to the side of Jared’s bed and dropped into his chair again. “Nothing,” he whispered, soothing the boy’s hair away from his face. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Was that the doctor? What did he say?”

“He said you’ll be out of here by tomorrow morning.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You don’t have to spend your birthday in the hospital.”

Jared smiled. “Does that mean I get to eat my sundae at home?”

“That’s exactly what that means.

“What is home like?” Jared asked, shifting closer to Jensen.

“Well home is a three bedroom, two bathroom house with a small front yard and a big fenced in back yard. It’s grey and situated in the back of a very nice, very shaded neighborhood. Home also has a small cat named Lily and a goldfish named Harriet.”

“You own a cat and a fish?”

“Cat’s and fish are easy to take care of.”

“Can we get a dog? I’ve always wanted a dog.”

Jensen’s heart squeezed. He was part of a ‘we’. His life was no longer waiting around for a mate, no now it was filled with him. Tomorrow Jensen would be taking him home and they would be living together. Sure it wasn’t in the way Jensen had dreamed of, his mate would not be sharing his bed, but he would still be occupying the same space. That thought alone was able to make his heart soar.

“Yeah,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Jared softly on the forehead. “We can get a dog.”

The smile that Jensen got in return was blinding. “We’d have to get something that gets along with Lily. Maybe something on the smaller size. Or a Great Dane. I’ve heard that Great Dane’s are really good dogs to have. Could a Great Dane fit in the house?”

“You don’t think a Great Dane would try to eat Lily?”

“No silly,” Jared said, playfully swatting Jensen with his good arm. “They’re gentle giants.”

Jensen laughed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

The two of them continued to talk about what breed of dog they wanted until a nurse came in with Jared’s lunch. The young man looked at his food with a frown before looking back up at Jensen.

“You should go get lunch too,” he said. “You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“I had some of your toast earlier,” Jensen reminded him.

Jared set his jaw and pushed his food away from him. “I won’t eat then either.”

“Jared…”

“If you don’t eat then neither do I.”

“You need to eat in order to get better.”

“And you need to eat in order to stay healthy. You’re a doctor, you know how unhealthy it is to skip meals. And I don’t even know how many meals you’ve skipped since I was admitted to the hospital.”

“I’m fine.”

Jared sighed. “Please eat. For me?”

“Are you okay?”

Jared rubbed at his temple with his good hand. “Should it be like this?” He asked, faced pinched in discomfort.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked, standing so that he could lean over Jared. “Are you okay?”

“My inner Omega is pissed,” Jared told him. “It’s just really hurting my head.”

“Do you need me to get you something? Someone?”

“No, no I just need you to eat something.”

Jensen frowned. “You’re feeling all this discomfort because of me?”

Jared tuned Jensen into his inner thought. It was odd to be able to feel THAT MUCH of his mate all of a sudden. It made him fall back into his chair again with the amount of pressure that was suddenly building in his head. He could feel Jared’s inner Omega whining, could feel a sensation like scratching against his temple. A mantra of _protectAlphaserve_ was running through his head now in a rather loud loop.

“Jesus,” Jensen panted when Jared closed his side again. “Is it always like that?”

“Only when you go against my instincts. And sometimes when you shut off your side of the bond.”

“You were feeling that when you were ten?”

Jared nodded.

“I am so, so sorry. If I knew it was that bad I never would have done it. How did you survive that?”

“You always turned it back on eventually with this feeling of overwhelming love. It put me at peace.”

“Eat up,” Jensen said as he got up from his chair. “I’ll head down to the café and be back up in a few minutes. I promise I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be here,” Jared said as he pulled his tray back towards him again.

Jensen ducked out of the room and made his way towards the stairs. At this time of day the elevator would be jammed packed and he didn’t want to have to ride it to every floor so the stairs was the quickest way. Plus it got in the cardio that he was missing from being with Jared in the hospital all day and night.

The café was relatively quiet for lunch time; only a few nurses and doctors milled around the small area. Jensen waved at the people he knew but didn’t stop to talk to any of them. He made quick work of grabbing up things that he could bring back upstairs with him before rushing to get into line to buy his things.

“Have you heard?” He heard being whispered rather loudly at a table near him.

“I heard the boy is only thirteen and that he plans on ditching him until he’s eighteen,” someone whispered back.

“I heard that he’s already talking about marriage,” someone else whispered.

“But the boy is only a child.”

“Not that it matters to an Alpha.”

“How does he even know he’s his mate? It could just be a coincidence that they have each others names Marked into their skin. How do they know that they are the right ones?”

“That poor boy.”

“That poor guy is stuck with a snot nosed brat for the next two years. Can’t even get him to warm his bed because it’s illegal.”

“That’ll be $11.50,” the cashier said, snapping Jensen back to his own reality.

Cursing softly Jensen fished through his pockets until he found a crumpled up twenty at the bottom of his pocket.

“We have a support group on Thursday,” the man told him as he accepted the twenty.

“What?” Jensen asked dumbly. His head was still reeling from what everyone was saying.

“My mate was fourteen when she came to live with me. The support group really helped me come to terms with my new life.”

“How did…”

“Her mother was arrested for prostitution and her father was AWOL. I was the only person that was capable of taking care of her.”

“And how did that work out?”

“We’ve been living together for seven years and are planning our wedding in September. Like I said, the group helps.”

Jensen picked up his things and took his change. “Thanks. I’ll think about it,” he said before hightailing it out of the café.

###

“I think I want to see an OBGYN,” Jared told him later that night.”

“What? Why?”

Jared shrugged. “I just think it’s a good idea.”

Jensen moved his seat closer to Jared’s bed. “Are you afraid about living with me? Because I promise I’m not going to try anything until you’re old enough.”

“I trust you. It’s purely for me. I have questions that I’m not comfortable asking you about.”

“I can ask around the hospital, find out who’s the best of the best.”

“I’d like that,” Jared said, taking Jensen’s hand.

“Are you sure there is nothing that you want to talk to me about? I’m your mate so no matter what you say to me I promise to respect you and make you feel as comfortable as possible.”

“I know that. It’s just…Omega things. I bet there is Alpha things that you wouldn’t be comfortable sharing with me.”

“Not really,” Jensen admitted. “If there was something you wanted to know I’d tell you.”

“Anything?”

“Yup.”

“Are you still a virgin?”

Jensen could feel the blush creeping up his face. That was not something he had been expecting.

“I, um…”

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Jared rushed, hand clutching at Jensen’s. “I wouldn’t mind at all. You’re an attractive twenty six year old man, I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t. I mean it unrealistic for me to think that you would be. Totally juvenile…”

“I’ve been saving myself for my mate,” Jensen told him. “I wanted to experience that for the first time with the person whose name has been on my chest since I was ten.”

“Will I be your first kiss?”

“Unfortunately that went to a girl named Macy when I was nine. But you will be my first everything else. So sorry in advance.”

“You’re going to be my first everything,” Jared admitted.

“Really?”

Jared nodded, face now being hidden by his curtain of how. “You’ve been the only thing I’ve ever wanted in my life.”

“I know the feeling.”

“I heard one time that an Omega can go into heat before they are eighteen if they meet their mate early in life. I just want to make sure that if that happens that we’d be okay. I don’t know if I’m ready to be a parent.”

“I’ve heard that too. I think it is a very mature thing of you to be so proactive in making sure that you’re fully prepared. But I promise you that if you do go into heat before you’re eighteen that I will respect you and not try anything.”

Jared’s blush deepened.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t want you to respect me,” he mumbled.

Jensen mocked gasped. “Well that was incredibly crude.”

Jared shrugged. “I’m a teenager. What do you expect?”

Jensen laughed as he brushed the hair out of Jared’s face. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have expected anything else for you.”

“Will we be sharing a bed?” Jared asked.

“We don’t have too. Like I said the house has three bedrooms, all three are made up and ready for someone to sleep in.”

“But what if I want to share a bed with you?”

“I don’t know if that would be wise.”

“Why not?”

“Our relationship isn’t legal, Jared. Until you are eighteen you are a minor under my care and any inappropriate behavior could get my in trouble.”

“It wouldn’t be inappropriate. Just two people sharing a bed. Maybe some cuddling, nothing more.”

“Jared…”

“I’ll let you think it over,” Jared said as he got comfortable in bed. “It’s late and I’m pretty tired. I want to feel awake and fresh for tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jensen sighed. Leaning forward he kissed Jared on the forehead. “Sleep well.”

Jared yawned. “Go sleep in the on call room,” he mumbled. “I want you to feel awake and fresh too.”

Jensen laughed softly. “Anything for my Omega.”

“Goodnight Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mind thing is...I have no idea. It just kind of came to me and I like it. It can only happen with soul mates and only for a few minutes. Kind of like an extension of the mating bond but with thoughts. Also Jared is a little shit and I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff and I'm not even sorry.

The sun is shining when Jared gets wheeled out of the hospital. He has a giant blue bear sat in his lap with a giant heart that says ‘Get Well Soon’ that the nurses bought for him. He also received a giant balloon boutique which Jensen was currently struggling to get into the back of his car.

“That’s never going to fit,” Jared said, hugging the bear to his chest. “Just ‘accidentally’ let them go.”

“I’m not ‘accidentally’ letting them go,” Jensen huffed while he maneuvered the balloons around. “It was a nice gesture and we are going to appreciate it.”

“We can appreciate it while they float up into the sky.”

“Almost…got…Ah there we go. Told you I could do it,” Jensen said as he slammed the car door shut.

“That’s because they all migrated to the front seat,” Jared told him.

Jensen peered into the front seat and saw that half the balloons had settled themselves in the passenger side of the car. Sighing he opened the door and started working on shoving them into the back.

“How about I sit IN the car and we work around that?” Jared suggested. \

Jensen peered over his shoulder at his mate. “Why didn’t you think about that a few minutes ago?”

“I like to watch you struggle.”

Playfully Jensen growled and stalked closer to Jared. “You’re a vindictive little mate.”

“Who? Me?” Jared asked feigning innocence.

Swooping down Jensen picked Jared up out of the wheel chair and carried him over to the car, teddy bear and all.

“Oh! I might swoon.”

Jensen placed Jared in the passenger seat and helped him get comfortable. “Just flexing my Alpha strength for me pretty Omega.”

Jared blushed and ducked his head into his teddy bear.

“Okay let’s get these balloons situated so that we can get you home and into bed.”

After a few minutes of struggling Jensen was finally able to get the balloons all into the backseat of the car. Turning to Jared he gave his mate a small smile before putting the car into gear and leaving the parking lot of the hospital.

“It’s weird,” Jared whispered a few minutes into their trip. “I know I should be afraid and uncomfortable in a car but I’m not.”

“That’s a good thing. It wouldn’t do you any good to be afraid.”

“I was born in the backseat of a car.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmhmm. My mom was going to do a home birth but about halfway through she couldn’t deal with the pain anymore and told my dad to take her to the hospital. They made it half way there before my mom told my dad to pull over because she knew they weren’t going to make it.”

“I was learning about dinosaurs and you were being born in the back of a car.”

“Our Marking day was an eventful one.”

Jensen let out a bark of a laugh and grabbed Jared’s hand. The moment their skin touched a bolt of electricity ran through their hands.

Jared sighed happily and pulled the teddy bear closer to him.

They rode the rest of the ride home in silence; hands being held over the center console. Jensen was about to turn into the driveway twenty minutes later when he noticed a car in his driveway.

“Were you expecting guests?” Jared asked.

“No,” Jensen said, “we weren’t expecting anyone.”

“Do you know whose car that is?”

“Yes,” Jensen sighed. “It’s my parent’s car.”

“Your p-parents car?”

Jensen put the car in park, took off his seat belt and turned to Jared. “I can make them go if you’re not ready to meet them.”

Jared stared at the house for several long moments. “I have to meet them eventually. Right?”

“But that doesn’t have to be today. It’s your first day in a new house, fresh out of the hospital no less, you don’t have to deal with it today.”

“It wouldn’t be too bad to have other people around for my birthday,” Jared said. “It might be nice.”

“Are you sure?”

Jared nodded slowly. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Jensen got out of the car and ran to the other side. He pulled open the car door and looked down at Jared. Jared just smiled up at him.

“Are you going to carry me like you did before?” He asked.

“Do you want me too?”

Jared nodded his head.

“Then I will carry you again.”

Jared absolutely beamed as Jensen picked him up out of the car. With his teddy bear still clutched close to his chest Jared sighed happily as Jensen carried him up the short walk to the front door.

The front door swung open the moment Jensen stepped up onto the step. Standing in the doorway was his mother; large smile occupying the woman’s face. She had a dishrag over her shoulder and a big wet spot on the front of her shirt.

“Were you doing my dishes again?” Jensen asked.

“Well someone had to do them,” Donna said. “Now hush up and carry that boy into the house and get him comfortable on the couch.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but listened to his mother and walked into the house.

“It’s beautiful,” Jared whispered.

“You like it?”

Jared nodded, wide eyes looking around the house. “You have excellent taste.”

Jensen scoffed. “It’s nothing special.”

“It’s clear that you had this house set up for when I’d be here. Look you even have throw pillows on the couch.”

Jensen tried to hide his blush as he set Jared down on the couch. Keeping his head down, he focused on making sure that the pillows were properly fluffed and placed in the right spots so that Jared would be comfortable on the couch.

“Jensen has been collecting throw pillows since he was thirteen,” Donna told Jared as she entered the room from the kitchen. “His dorm room at the academy was covered in them after he learned that his Omega would like to have them around for when he built a nest.”

Jared looked around at all the throw pillows. “You thought that far in advance?”

Jensen shrugged.

“He’s been preparing for you since he was ten years old. I think he still has his old teddy bear somewhere in this house. Although I don’t think that tattered old thing could hold a candle to that bear.”

Jared blushed and tried to hide his bear. “It’s nothing,” he whispered as he struggled to place it behind his back. “The nurses gave it to me.”

“Don’t be embarrassed sweetie,” Donna said moving to stand next to Jared’s head. Very carefully she plucked the bear from behind Jared and placed it back in his lap. “I still sleep with a teddy bear next to me at night. It drives Jensen’s father nuts.”

“Speaking of dad, where is he?”

“He’s trying to find Lily. The moment we stepped foot in this house that Tabby high tailed it into one of the guest rooms. We thought we should find her and put her in the laundry room so that she doesn’t disturb Jared if he chooses to sleep in the room she chose.”

A brief moment of panic rushed through their bond from Jared’s side. Jensen turned to him.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, dropping to his knees.

“I have to sleep on my own?” He whispered.

“Jared…”

“Sorry, sorry I forgot. It’s inappropriate.”

“Jensen?” Donna asked.

“Found her! Oh! I didn’t know you were home already,” Alan said as he walked into the room holding Lily in his arms.

“We could share,” Jensen said suddenly. “If it would make you more comfortable we can share a bed.”

“Jensen?” Donna repeated.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Jared said meekly.

“I think that is a fabulous idea,” Donna said. “Jared’s Omega would not like being separated from you, especially on his first night in a new house. You two sleeping in the same bed will be beneficial for him.”

“Thank God,” Alan said, letting Lily jump from his arms.

“Dad?” Jensen asked turning to the man.

“You would have been an emotional mess if you didn’t let that boy sleep in your bed. I know with your mother I couldn’t even let her be an arm’s length away from me when we first met.”

“Why do you think we had Josh so early in our relationship,” Donna joked.

“You’re a Marked pair?” Jared asked from his place on the couch.

Alan pulled down his shirt collar to reveal his Mark. “We met when you were sixteen. The laws were much different back then. As long as you were Marked you could mate.”

“Even with an age gap as large as Jensen and me?”

“You two are soul mates,” Donna said as she sat down on the chair near the couch. “You were made for Jensen and Jensen was made for you. That’s all that matter in the old days.”

“Now it’s illegal, just like everything else that people find ‘wrong’,” Alan said. “It’s sad, really.”

Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay,” he told him. “We’ll use the next two years to get to know each other so that when you are old enough we can be a strong couple.”

Jared smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Oh! Oh I forgot,” Donna shouted, jumping out of her chair. She rushed out of the room and came running back in a few minutes later with a wrapped present in her hand. “Happy Birthday, Jared.”

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Jared asked as he took the present from Donna’s outstretched hand.

“Jensen’s brother Josh told us.”

Jared looked up at Donna then back down at the present. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said weakly.

“Nonsense,” Donna said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “You deserve it.”

Silently, Jared tore open the present. He flipped it over in his hand and gasped.

“What? What is it?” Jensen asked, trying to peak over at it.

Jared looked over at Jensen and flipped it over. It was a picture of Jensen when he was ten, shirtless with his new Marked skin on display. The area around the curved letters was still red from when they appeared there.

“That’s…”

“That is the picture of Jensen a few hours after his Mark showed up on his skin,” Donna said. “It’s a tradition in our family to gift the incoming Omega with the picture.”

“Wow,” Jared whispered, running his finger along ten year old Jensen’s chest. “It’s amazing.”

“I don’t even remember you taking that picture,” Jensen admitted.

“It was sixteen years ago, of course you don’t remember,” Alan said.

“I love this,” Jared announced. He tucked the picture to his chest underneath his teddy bear. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it,” Donna said.

Donna and Alan stayed until Jared fell asleep on the couch after lunch. They each gave Jensen a hug, wished him a good day, then climbed into their car and drove off. Once they were gone Jensen settled himself on the chair near Jared’s head and watched the young man sleep.

“Hey there,” Jensen whispered when Lily jumped up onto his lap. The cat purred loudly and rubbed her head under Jensen’s chin. “That over there is Jared. He’s gonna be a very big part of our lives now so be nice to him.”

Lily meowed and head-butted Jensen’s shoulder.

“He’s gonna give you so much love,” he whispered to the cat.

“Do you always talk to her?” Jared asked softly, eyes now opened and focused on Jensen.

“Sometimes,” he admitted, scratching under her chin.

“It’s cute,” Jared told him. “Are you parents still here?”

“No they went home a little after you fell asleep. How are you feeling?”

Jared shrugged. “Alright I guess.”

“Do you need any pain medication? You doctor gave us some if you need it.”

Jared shook his head. “I’m fine, nothing hurts.”

“You sure?”

He nodded.

“Is there anything that I can get you?”

He shook his head.

“Are you alright Jared?”

“Can I get one of my birthday presents?”

“You want you ice cream sundae?”

“No.”

“You want a kiss?”

Jared nodded his head.

Jensen placed Lily on the ground and got to his feet. Slowly he moved to kneel next to Jared’s head.

“I’d be happy to give you a kiss,” he whispered before leaning forward and planting his lips on Jared’s.

It was chaste at first, just a simple press of lips. But suddenly Jared lurched forward, uninjured arm coming up to wrap around Jensen’s neck and pull the older man closer to him. They kissed deeper, more passionately for several long moments before Jensen pulled away from Jared.

“Jesus,” he whispered, forehead pressed to Jared’s.

“Jared,” the younger man joked softly.

Jensen moved forward and kissed Jared again. He let his hands travel up and cup Jared’s cheeks, feeling as the skin warmed up under his palms. He moved one hand up to tangle in Jared’s long hair and pulled him just a bit closer.

“Jensen,” Jared moaned against his mouth.

Jensen broke the kiss. “You’re beautiful,” he told Jared as he ran his hand through his hair. “My perfect, beautiful mate.”

“Alpha,” Jared sighed.

“My Omega. My amazing Omega. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Jensen stood up and maneuvered Jared around on the couch so that he could lay with him. He ended up on the couch with Jared laying on top of him. They laid there in silence as Jensen ran his hand up and down Jared back. Eventually Lily jumped up and joined them, purring as she swung her tail back and forth.

“Best birthday ever,” Jared whispered right before he slipped into another nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I get comments on this fic I get this overwhelming need to write. You guys telling me that you like reading this and that you are waiting for a new chapter is the life blood of this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!

“Come on,” Jensen sighed, pulling on Jared’s hand. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

“Please don’t make me,” Jared whined.

“You’re getting off the couch to take a bath, not dying.”

“I’m sixteen, I don’t need a bath.”

“It’ll be easier to clean you if you take a bath. You can keep your leg and arm out of the water while still getting the rest of you clean.”

“Can’t I just wrap my casts in plastic?”

Jensen sighed and let go of Jared’s hand. Kneeling, he scooted across the floor and settled himself next to Jared’s head.

“I want to take care of you,” he whispered, running his hand through Jensen’s hair. “Giving you a bath will make me feel better because I know you will be clean.”

“You just think I smell. Go on, admit it, I smell.”

“You don’t smell.”

“Yes I do. I smell like a rotten egg.”

“Okay, you don’t smell amazing but you don’t smell like a rotten egg.”

“I smell worse than a rotten egg.”

“You smell like someone who needs a bath.”

“And it has to be a bath?”

“Will you just humor me? Please?”

Jared looked at Jensen through narrowed eyes before sighing. “Fine,” he hissed out. “You can bathe me.”

Jensen let out a yip of joy before jumping to his feet. Swooping down he scooped Jared into his arms and started carrying him towards the master bedroom.

“Is this where we’re going to sleep?” Jared asked, looking around the room.

“Yeah,” Jensen said as he flipped on the light. He made his way over to the bed and gently placed Jared down onto it. “Wait here while I fill up the tub.”

Jared sighed and fell down onto his back. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you smell.”

“Hey!” Jared yelled, throwing a throw pillow at Jensen’s retreating back.

Jensen laughed as he ducked into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and listened as the fan whirled to life. Still smiling he made his way over to the tub and turned on the faucet. As the tub filled he turned towards his cabinet and started pulling out the bubble bath that he kept in there just in case. Basically everything in his house was the way to was to accommodate his future mate. Moving back to the tub he poured a generous amount of the liquid into the water and watched as the bubbles started to form.

“Is that bubble bath I smell?” Jared yelled from the other room.

Jensen ducked back into the bedroom. “Why yes, yes it is.”

“Why do you have bubble bath?”

“Why do I have anything in my house?”

“For me?”

Jensen nodded.

“Seriously? You own bubble bath for me?”

“I knew I always wanted to pamper you and bubble bath was one of the ways. What are you doing with my teddy bear?”

Jared blushed and set the bear back down on the bed. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jensen said as he made his way closer to Jared. “I kept it for you.”

“Why? Why did you keep all of these things around for me?”

“When you nest you’re going to want pillows and things that smell like me. You’re going to want baths with lots of bubbles and fruity scents. For some reason young me NEEDED to prepare for that.”

“But what if I never nest? What if that never happens for us?”

“Then we will have a shit ton of pillows, a tattered old teddy bear and enough bubble bath to last us a life time.”

Jared laughed. “We’re going to be the weird uncles.”

Jensen moved closer to Jared. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I will love being the weird uncles with you.”

Jared pushed on his chest. “You’re so cheesy,” he whined. “Now are you doing this bath thing or not?”

Jensen nodded and helped Jared strip out of his clothing. His breath caught in his throat when he saw ‘Jensen’ Marked into Jared’s skin; he knew no matter how many times he saw it there it would never seem real to him.

“Jensen?” Jared whispered shyly, looking down at his boxer.

“Oh…um…”

Jared lifted his head and looked up at Jensen. “You’re a doctor,” he said softly. “We can do this clinically. Like a sponge bath.”

“Yeah, like a sponge bath.”

Jared nodded and shimmed out of his boxers. Jensen stared straight ahead at the wall.

“Can you help me up?” Jared asked, drawing Jensen’s attention back to him.

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled, moving to scoop Jared into his arms.

Jensen made his way into the bathroom with Jared and maneuvered him into the tub so that his injured leg with outside of the tub.

“Keep your arm out of the water,” he said as he turned to facet off.

“This is weird,” Jared said as he got comfortable in the tub.

“When was the last time you look a bath?”

“I think I was six.”

“I took one last week.”

“You’re so weird.”

“So…”

“Can you pass me a wash cloth?” Jared asked, ignoring Jensen’s sudden awkwardness.

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled, reaching behind himself to grab the cloth. “Here.”

Jared took the wash cloth and began scrubbing himself down. After he was satisfied with how clean he was, his skin was turning a bright red from all his scrubbing, he turned to Jensen with a weak smile.

“Do you think you could help me wash my hair and back?”

Jensen nodded too eagerly making Jared laugh. The older man couldn’t hide the blush that he was now sporting.

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen told him, jumping to his feet. “I just need to grab a cup.”

“I’ll be here, getting all shriveled up,” Jared yelled after him.

Jensen ran through his house, almost slipping on the wood floors in the living room, and into the kitchen. Once there he stopped so that he could catch his breath and settle his thoughts. He had his mate, his under aged mate, sitting naked and wet in his bath tub and he couldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t allowed to touch him like he wanted to. He wasn’t allowed to play out all of the fantasies he’s ever had involving his mate and that bathtub. Instead he has to help bathe his mate like he would a child.

Sighing, Jensen grabbed the cup and headed at a much slower pace back into the bathroom. When he entered the room he found Jared laying in the tub with his head tipped back and his eyes shut. It was the first time that he had seen Jared so relaxed when he wasn’t being knocked out by pain killers.

“You’re right,” Jared whispered, opening his hazel eyes to look at Jensen. “Bubble baths are awesome.”

Jensen kneeled down by the edge of the tub. “Sit up and tip your head back.”

“Have you ever done this before?” Jared asked as Jensen started pouring water over his hair.

“A few times, for my brother’s kids.”

“You’ve got nieces and nephews?”

“Two nieces,” Jensen told him as he grabbed the shampoo. “They are two and three.”

“Is your brother in a Marked pair too?”

“Everyone in my family is Marked.”

“Really?”

Jensen hummed as he worked the shampoo into Jared’s hair. His young mate sighed and tilted his head into the light scratching.

“My little sister was born with her Mark. She’s only fifteen so she hasn’t met him yet but she is so excited. She was twelve when my brother met his mate and she’s been pining for hers ever since.”

“What’s his name?”

“Christian.”

“That’s a nice name,” Jared sighed.

Jensen smiled as he tilted Jared’s head back and washed all of the shampoo out of his mate’s hair. Next he snatched up the wash cloth and started scrubbing Jared’s back very lightly.

“My parents were both Beta’s,” Jared whispered. “They met when they were seniors in college. I think that my parents were secretly upset when I was born with my Mark.”

“Why?” Jensen asked, slowing his movement on Jared’s back.

“They wanted me to be like them I think. Most Beta’s are told that if their child is born an Omega that they won’t be able to see their child after they have mated.”

“That’s barbaric. No Alpha has that right over their Omega.”

“They wouldn’t let me talk about you. I remember asking them so many questions about you and they would just brush me off.”

“Jared…”

Jared shook his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just…I loved my parents, I really, really did, it’s just sometimes I felt like they regretted me. Like they wished they never had me.”

“I doubt that Jared. I doubt that your parents ever regretted having you. It’s just hard for Beta’s to see it from our prospective. I had so many Beta’s in high school and college try to convince me into doing things with them and they would get upset when I turned them down. They don’t understand what it’s like to pine over someone that they have to wait to meet.”

Jared turned to look at Jensen. “They would have loved you,” he said. “There is no way that they wouldn’t have.”

Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared on the lips softly. “I would have loved them too I bet. How could I not love people who had a hand in creating you?”

Jared laughed. “You’re so cheesy. My cheesy mate.”

“You ready to get out?”

“Yes.”

Jensen stood and reached down to scoop Jared out of the tub. Carefully he set his mate down on the covered toilet and started drying him off. He start with his legs and thighs, drying them off so that the water wouldn’t drip onto his cast. Next he did his torso and arms. Finally he dried off Jared’s hair, ruffling the silken strands and making the stick up.

“Feeling better?”

Jared nodded and yawned. “Feeling tired.”

“You ready for bed?”

“I know I should still be tired but I am. All I want to do is sleep some more.”

Jensen lifted Jared back up and carried him into the bedroom. “I’m going to give you some clothes to sleep in,” he told him when he stopped at his dresser. “You care what it is?”

Jared shook his head.

After quickly picking up things Jensen placed Jared down on the bed and helped him into the clean clothes. Jared sighed happily once he was clothed and settled underneath the sheets.

“This is nice,” he mumbled, shifting back and forth on the bed. “This bed is nice.”

Jensen smiled and settled himself into bed next to Jared. “I am glad you approve.”

“Did you pick this bed out for me?”

“This might be the only thing that I picked out purely for myself.”

“What if I hadn’t liked it?”

“I would have gone out and gotten us a new one.”

“Seriously?”

Jensen nodded and scooted closer to Jared. “Just want to make you happy.”

Jared shifted and placed his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “I think I will be…after some time.”

“I hope you will be.”

They laid silently for a while listening to the tub drain in the bathroom. Distantly, Lily could be heard meowing at something in the living room.

“I think I want to see a therapist,” Jared said.

“Yeah?”

He nodded against Jensen. “I think I need to talk with someone other than you. Someone who can help me through everything. I’m not saying that you can’t I just…”

“I think it’s a great idea. I had been trying to find a way to bring it up to you. Plus I am thinking of doing it as well.”

“You’re going to see a therapist?”

“Maybe not a therapist but there is a group that meets every Thursday for people in my situation.”

“And what situation is that?” Jared asked, an edge to his voice.

“Meeting you so suddenly, so early. This happens a lot more than I originally thought it did and there are people out there that can help me, talk to me about how they dealt with meeting their mate when they were underage.”

“Did you ever consider giving me up and waiting until I was eighteen?”

“Not for a moment,” Jensen whispered, kissing Jared’s head. “Could never abandon you.”

“Thank you for taking me in,” Jared told him, sleepiness slurring his words. “Means a lot.”

“How could I not? You’re my mate, my soul mate, my other half. Could never abandon you, could never give you up.”

“Love me?”

“Always.”

Jared turned his head and kissed Jensen’s neck. “Love you,” he slurred.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect angst coming up. Or at least sad Jared.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up next to a warm body practically glued to you was a new experience for Jensen. For half a second he panicked, unsure of what was happening, but then his sleep addled brain came back on line and he remembered. Opening one eyes he peaked over at the sleeping form of Jared. The young man was on his side, uninjured arm tucked under his head while his casted one was resting on Jensen’s chest.

“You’re doing it again,” Jared mumbled, hazel eyes opening slowly.

“What am I doing?” Jensen asked, rolling onto his side to face Jared.

“Watching me while I sleep.”

“How do you know I’m watching you?”

Jared scooted closer. “I can feel you through the bond.”

Jensen breathed out a laugh. “I’ll have to remember that. Did you sleep well?”

Jared closed his eyes again and nodded.

Jensen moved closer, wrapping his arms around Jared. “I like this,” he whispered, lips brushing against Jared’s forehead.

“What?” Jared mumbled out sleepily.

“Waking up next to you. I was a fool to think I could sleep with you in a different room.”

Hazel eyes blinked open again. “Truth be told I probably would have just crawled into bed with you. Like having you near.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead. “I like having you near too.”

“Can we just stay in bed all day?”

“You don’t want to get up?”

Jared shook his head and moved to bury it in Jensen’s chest. “Wanna stay here with you.”

“We can do that,” Jensen said, running a hand up and down Jared’s back. “We don’t have to leave this bed ever if you don’t want to.”

“What about food?”

“Well…I might have to leave for that. Are you hungry now?”

Jared nodded against Jensen’s chest.

“Anything that you want in particular?”

“Anything that doesn’t take you long to make.”

Jensen laughed softly and released Jared. After a quick peck on the cheek, Jensen got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen. As he walked through the house Lily started following him and meowing.

“Are you hungry?” He asked the cat as she continued to meow. “Alright, alright I’ll feed you. Should probably feed Harriet too.”

Lily meowed and jumped up on the counter when they entered the kitchen. Jensen moved around quickly to get her food out of the cabinet and into her bowl before moving back out into the living room to feed Harriet. Once he animals were happy he started working on making breakfast.

“Hope you don’t mind toast,” Jensen said when he walked back into the bedroom. “It was the quickest thing I could think of.”

Jared opened his eyes to look at Jensen. “Toast is fine,” he said around a yawn.

“I made a lot so if we don’t finish it now we can snack on it for the rest of the day.”

“You going to get back in this bed?”

Jensen placed the toast on the bedside table and crawled into bed next to Jared. “This better?” He asked as he grabbed the plate and placed it on his chest.

Jared reached over and grabbed a piece. “Much better,” he said before taking a bite.

###

They spend three days in bed; only getting out to use the bathroom or get food. Jared spends most of the time asleep against Jensen and only really waking up to chide Jensen for watching him. Jensen reads medical books and answers messages from his friends and family asking him how they are doing.

“We need to talk about going to my house,” Jared said on the fourth day. He’s leaning against Jensen, their hands intertwined on his chest. “I can’t keep wearing your clothing and there is stuff that I need to pick up.”

“We can wait a bit longer,” Jensen mumbled against his temple. “We don’t need to rush.”

“The quicker we get it done the less time I need to think about it.”

“Your parent’s lawyer emailed me yesterday.”

“What did he say?”

“He would like to meet with us soon. He wants to go over the will with us.”

“Did he tell you what they wanted done with the apartment?”

“There was no mention of it in the will. It is for us to decide.”

Jared shifted so that he could look at Jensen. “What do you want to do with it?” He asked.

“It’s up to you.”

“I want to sell it.”

“Are you sure?”

Jared nodded and fell back against Jensen again. “It would cost too much to keep it. Plus I am living here with you now so I don’t have a need for it.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, kissing Jared’s temple.

“I think we should go to the apartment tomorrow.”

“Is there something that you wanted to do today?”

“We need to get a storage locker, remember?”

“Right, I forgot. How about I go do that and you stay here?”

“I want to go with you,” Jared whispered.

“Okay, okay you can come with me. We can go out for dinner afterwards it you want.”

“I’d like that.”

###

“You’re sure you’re ready for this?” Jensen asked Jared as they sat outside his former home.

Jared turned his head to look at Jensen. “I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?”

“How many time are you going to ask me?”

“Until I believe you are actually ready.”

Jared turned to look at the building again. “I can’t put it off forever. I really, really wish I could but I can’t. I need to face this.”

Jensen reached across and grabbed Jared’s hand. “We’re facing this together,” he said. “Remember that. We’re in this together.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I’m lucky to have you here.”

“Then let’s go.”

Jensen reached into the back of the car and grabbed Jared’s crutches. After passing them to him he got out and rushed over to help Jared out. After a few minutes of struggling he got his young mate situated.

“There’s an elevator right?” He asked as they approach the building.

Jared nodded. He moved a little ahead of Jensen and led him through the front doors and towards the elevator. They stood in silence as they waited for it to arrive and continued not to talk while they waited for it to arrive at the floor.

“This is it,” Jared whispered, stopped at a door near the elevator.

“Want me to unlock it?”

Jared shook his head. With shaking hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. “I can’t believe this will be one of the last times I step into this apartment,” he whispered as he inserted the key. “I felt like I was going to live here forever.”

Jensen stilled Jared’s hand on the knob. “Are you sure about this? We can wait a little longer.”

“Then you’ll be stuck paying rent and I don’t want that.”

“I can afford it. Or I can ask my parents for help.”

“No….no this needs to happen now. I need to do this now.”

“Okay,” Jensen whispered, releasing Jared’s hand.

Taking a deep breath Jared turned the knob and pushed open the door. Jensen stood back and watched as Jared disappeared into the hallway. After taking his own deep breath he looked around the corner at the apartment.

“Wow,” he whispered as he took a step in.

The place was so modern that it was scary. The table were all stainless steel with sharp edges. There was a potted plant in every corner and where there wasn’t one there was some sort of statue. The walls were covered in abstract paintings with dark colors.

“Seriously? You grew up like this?”

Jared stopped walking and turned to look at Jensen. “It’s not perfect, but its home,” he said with a shrug.

“This place is…”

“Scary? I know.”

“Is there anything not modern in here?”

Jared pointed to a stuffy looking family photo on the wall. The family was dressed in black and white, not a smile on any of their faces. Jared’s hair was shorter and gelled out of his face.

“Your long hair was you rebelling, wasn’t it?”

Jared nodded. “They hated it long. Thought it sent the wrong message.”

Jensen moved to stand in front of Jared. He cupped his face with one hand and ran his other in Jared’s hair. “I love your long hair,” he whispered against his neck.

Jared blushed and stepped away from him. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he moved towards another hallway.

Jensen followed behind him and watched as he pushed open the door all the way at the end of the hall. When he stepped inside Jensen was hot on his heels. The room was light blue with a small twin bed shoved in the corner. It was clean; too clean for it to be any teenager’s room. The walls were bare and the floor was hardwood.

“Well this is inviting,” he mumbled as he dropped down onto the bed.

“They liked everything to be clean,” Jared said as he moved to his dresser.

“Jared…”

“If I had even a sock on the floor they demanded that I cleaned my room.”

“That’s…extreme.”

Jared shrugged. “It was my life. I was never allowed to have toys out of my room but they also couldn’t be left on the floor. I couldn’t leave my homework in the kitchen but it also wasn’t allowed to be left on my desk.”

“Come on, that can’t be true.”

“My mother was a neat freak and my father hated clutter. Everything had a drawer or a cabaret or a cabinet that it had to be in.”

Jensen lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. The more Jared talked the bleaker the image got. There was no warmth in this house, no love. It was almost as if a child never lived in it.

“Jared how was your life growing up?”

“It was fine,” he snapped.

“Jared…”

“What? What do you want me to say? That my childhood was cold? That my parents loved me but they spent more time working or with each other than with me? That all my happiness came from nannies and the house keepers that came every other day? Is that what you want to hear?”

“Jared…” Jensen stood up and took a step towards his mate. “Look at my Jared. Come on my sweet mate look at me.”

Jared’s eyes snapped up to Jensen; tears already streaming down his face. “I don’t understand,” he whispered. “How could they claim to love me so much when they were never around?”

“Where were you really going when the crash happened?”

“The cabin, but it wasn’t for my birthday. I think they forgot about it to tell the truth. My mom had a business partner that wanted to celebrate a big sale so they packed me in the car like luggage and off we went.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you lie to me Jared?”

“I…I don’t know. I wanted it to seem like I had loving parents. Parents that actually cared for me.”

Jensen stepped closer to Jared and cupped his face. “They loved you Jared. They cared about you. They just lost sight of that along the way. It happens sometimes.”

“But they were my parents. Aren’t they supposed to love me unconditionally?”

Jensen leaned forward and placed his forehead against Jared’s. “I love you,” he whispered. “I know that won’t solve all the problems but please just remember that I love you. Unconditionally and whole heartily. You’re my purpose in life.”

“I love you too,” Jared whispered. “I want to go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“We’ll gather up your clothes then we will get out of here. I’ll higher a crew to come in and clean the place up. You won’t have to see this place ever again.”

Jared kissed Jensen on the lips softly. “Thank you.”

They worked together packing Jared’s things and then hustled out to the car. After Jared and his things were loaded Jensen climbed into the car and took Jared’s hand.

“You were happy going up right?”

Jared looked over at Jensen and gave him a sad smile. “My parents always hired the best nannies for me. They were wonderful woman who were always there for me when I got home and would read me bedtime stories. I had one named Betty who was the sweetest woman in the world. She was more of a mother to me then my actual mother.”

“Do you know where Betty is?”

“They fired her when I was twelve. Told me that they didn’t like that she was always talking about my ‘prince charming’.”

“They didn’t like her talking about me?”

“My parents were convinced that I could fight my Mark and be a Beta. That the Mark meant nothing and that eventually they would be able to convince me that marrying someone with connections would be better.”

Jensen hand on the steering wheel tightened, the knuckles turning white. “They wanted you to not be with me?”

“Jensen…”

“Just…stop okay? We don’t need to talk about this anymore.”

“But we do, don’t we? How are we ever going to know anything about each other if we leave out such big stuff?”

“I don’t want to hear about how my mate’s parents didn’t want me to be with him. I don’t want to hear about how they wanted you to be a bargaining chip in their climb of success.”

“I would have chosen you anyways. There was no scenario where I didn’t end up with you. EVER.”

Jensen lifted Jared’s hand and kissed it. “Good. Because I would have moved heaven and hell to be with you and only you.”

Jared squeezed his hand. “I know.”

###

Jensen watched as Jared slept not caring if his mate would complain. Everything that he learned that day was swirling around in his head. Jared’s parents turning out to be horrible people made him feel uncomfortable, sick. He wanted to bring them back to life and slap them silly for how Jared was raised. In his eyes his beautiful mate deserved to be treated like royalty.

“Stop,” Jared mumbled.

“What?”

“You’re upset and it’s disturbing my sleep.”

Jensen laughed softly. “Didn’t mean to disturb your sleep with my emotions.”

Jared shifted and looked up and Jensen. “I want to see a therapist. No more ‘maybe’ or ‘we’ll see’. I need to see someone. And so do you.”

“I’ve got someone in mind for you. She was recommended to me by my brother Josh. He says that she is the first to call whenever they need someone.”

Jared hums softly. “Can you call her tomorrow? See if I can get in soon?”

“I’ll call the moment we get up.”

Jared snuggled closer to Jensen. “What time is it anyways?”

With a quick peek at the cloak Jensen groans. “Way too late,” he whispered against Jared’s hair. “You should get some more sleep.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“I don’t know. I’m having trouble sleeping.”

Jared turned his head to look up at Jensen. “Is there anything I could do to help?”

“Probably not,” he admitted.

Jared pouted. “Are you sure?” He asked, hand slipping down under the covers to rest on Jensen’s hip bone. “I’m sure there is things that I can try.”

“Jared…”

“Sorry,” he muttered, hand coming back up.

“It’s…”

“Illegal, I know. But you can’t fault a guy for trying.”

Jensen tipped Jared’s head back and kissed his lips softly. “We’ll get there, I promise. But right now is not that time. Not only are you underage but you are also grieving. I don’t want you to do anything that you’ll regret later.”

“I’d never regret doing anything with you.”

“Yes you would. You might not think it now but in a few years you will. Being rushed into anything sexual can cause you to feel bad about something that I want you to only feel good during.”

Jared sighed. “I know you’re right. I just feel so comfortable around you and it all just feels so right.”

“How does it feel to your Omega?”

“Truthfully?”

“Always.”

“My Omega is happy as long as you’re near me. It’s happy with the kisses you are willing to give me. It’s my teenage hormone side that is upset with this arrangement.”

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head. “We’ll get there. And when we do it will be amazing.”

Jared hummed softly. “I believe that you will make both of our first times special.”

“I promise I will. Now go to sleep. We’ve got a really big day in front of us and I want you to be well rested before it.”

“Can you come with me? To the first appointment?”

“You want me in with you when you talk to the therapist?”

“If they let you, yes. I don’t want to face that first time alone.”

“I can do that. But I’d do anything for you.”

Jared groaned and lighting smacked Jensen. “You’re so cheesy when you’re tired. Get some sleep.”

They lapsed into a peaceful silence; Jensen listening to Jared breathe softly. Jensen ran his hand up and down Jared’s back lazily in order to comfort him back to sleep. Jared shifted a little closer to Jensen; tucking his head under Jensen’s chin. Jensen sighed happily and tilted his head down to kiss the top of Jared’s head.

“Love you,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s hair.

Jared sighed happily and hummed softly. “Love you too,” he slurred before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a shitty update. I'll try to get a better one out sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

The therapist office was painted light blue. Jensen knew that the color was supposed to be calming but he still felt like twitching. His eyes were focused on the ground as his leg jumped up and down. He was more nervous right now than he had ever been in his life; and he hand to take finals as a Medical student.

“Will you stop?” Jared whispered, hand clamping down on Jensen’s bouncing knee.

“Sorry, I’m…”

“Nervous? Yeah, I got that. Why are you so nervous?”

Jensen sighed heavily. “I don’t know. I’ve always been a really independent person so it’s hard to open up to people.”

“You’re extremely open with me,” Jared pointed out, hand moving to hold Jensen’s.

“That’s different, you’re my mate. Being open with you is…biological. It’s easy to talk to you and be open. I have never been like that with other people.”

“Not even your family?”

Jensen shrugged. “Josh is really good at getting me to open up. But I think that has something to do with his amazing interrogation skills.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Jared reassured, hand squeezing Jensen’s.

“Jared and Jensen?” A young woman said as she approached them. “I am Dr. Michell. If you’ll follow me we can start your session.”

Jared stood up first, his hand now gripping Jensen’s tightly. The younger man practically dragged his mate into the office as he followed behind Dr. Michell.

“Take a seat,” Dr. Michell said, pointing to the couch along the longest part of the room.

Jared moved first, dragging Jensen down with him onto the couch. Once seated the young man scooted as close to Jensen as he could get. After rearranging himself a bit he sighed when his top half was mostly on Jensen’s chest. Jensen watched the therapist the whole time, taking in the way she studied Jared and Jensen’s behavior. Narrowing his eyes Jensen threw his arm over Jared’s shoulder and pulled him closer to himself.

“I want you and Jared to be comfortable here Jensen,” Dr. Michell said. “Usually I don’t have much information on my clients but your brother Josh told me a little bit.”

“How much?”

“Just the circumstances that led to Jared coming to live with you. That you two are a Marked pair with a very big age difference. Everything else would be coming from you two.”

“Where do we start?”

“Where are you comfortable with starting?”

Jensen looked down at Jared. “Did you want to start?”

Jared whimpered softly and moved even closer to Jensen.

“Hey,” Jensen whispered into his ear. “We’re okay. This is a good thing.”

Jared turned towards Jensen and buried his face in his chest. “Too soon,” he whimpered.

Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek. “Pretend she’s not here,” he whispered. “It’s just you and me cuddling on the couch at home. Just talk to me.”

Sneaking a glance over at Dr. Michell, Jensen watched as the woman nodded to herself and wrote something down on a pad of paper. When she looked up at Jensen she smiled softly and made a hand motion that indicated that he should keep going.

“Jared, my beautiful Omega, please talk to me.”

“Sometimes I have nightmares,” Jared whispered, face buried in Jensen’s shirt. “They’re not too bad, usually don’t wake me up, but I have them.”

“Really? What are they about? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Jared lifted his head to look at Jensen and shrugged. “They never keep me from sleeping. But they always seem to coincide with the times I wake up with you watching me.”

Jensen laughed softly. “So that’s why I wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to look at you. I’ve been wondering about that.”

“My mom was a real estate agent, did I tell you that? She went around the city getting people to buy really expensive, over-priced houses. I keep having dreams about it for some reason. She’s showing me around a house, pointing out little details about each surface of the place. But the longer we walk the more she fades away and by the time we get to the last room of the house she’s nothing but a whisper on the wind. And the last room always resembles my bedroom at the apartment. But the room is darker and colder and there is screaming just outside the door.”

“Screaming?” Jensen prompted.

“They’re yelling for my help, screaming for me to save them, but every time I try to open the door it gets stuck. That’s usually when I wake up to you staring at me.”

“I feel them,” Jensen admitted. “Not that you’re having a nightmare per say but I feel the distress. I jolt awake and just stare over at you until your eyes open and I see that you are okay.”

“Jared?” Dr. Michell said softly. “Can you look at me Jared?”

Jared looked up at Jensen for a moment before turning to look at the therapist. With his head turned, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s hair, taking deep breath of his mates scent. He hummed softly to himself, hand running up and down Jared’s good arm.

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling about your current situation?” Dr. Michell asked once she had Jared’s full attention.

“What situation?” Jared asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

“How are you feeling about living with your mate?” She clarified.

“I feel…” Jared shrugged. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Take your time.”

He sighed heavily. “Comfortable. Sated. Happy. I wake up every morning feeling light. I used to have this crushing ache in my chest when I woke up in the morning, before my parents died. Like a piece of me was missing and I didn’t know where to find it.”

“How long has that feeling been gone?”

“When I opened my eyes in that hospital room after the crash. He…Jensen wasn’t even in the room yet and I could feel this, this perfect feeling of floating. My chest was hurting from the pain in my ribs but I felt like I could breathe properly.”

“How about you Jensen? How do you feel?”

Jensen lifted his head. “Like I’m finally complete. My whole life I have been dreaming of having Jared in my life and now he is here, in my arms. I feel like I am finally where I am supposed to be.”

“I’m guessing from what Jared was saying earlier that you two are sharing a bed, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Has that brought about any issues?”

“Issues?”

“As you’re aware Jared is still underage…”

“No, no! Jared and I are not engaging in anything sexual,” Jensen said, voice high.

Dr. Michell nodded and wrote something on her piece of paper. “How is your family reacting to the situation?”

“Everyone in my family has a Mark. They’re saddened that Jared and I met in the way that we did but they are excited for me. I’ve spent my whole life preparing for Jared to come into my life and they are happy to see me happy.”

Dr. Michell hummed. “Have you at any point in time felt pressured to accept your Mark?”

“What?”

“Have you ever felt pressured to accept the Mark?”

“I’ve loved Jared from the moment his name appeared on my chest. No one had to tell me or pursued me into my feelings. I’ve built my whole life around him being with me. There was no pressuring into accepting my Mark because I wanted it.”

“How about you Jared?”

Jared turned his head back into Jensen’s chest. “They hated it,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“My parents were Beta’s with connections and money. They wanted me to marry one of their friends so that I could help them further themselves. I wasn’t allowed to talk about my Mark or my mate around them because they were convinced that I could fight against it.”

“Do you resent your parents?” Dr. Michell asked.

“Of course not. I love my parents. They were just misguided and didn’t understand. I believe that once I was old enough to actually seek out Jensen they would have understood.”

“And if they hadn’t?”

“I would have sought out Jensen on my own and cut them out of my life.”

Jensen moved so that he could look at Jared’s face. “You would have just cut your parents out of your life?”

“You’re my mate, Jensen. I feel all of your emotions and I ached to be with you for fifteen years. Of course I would have left my parents to be with you.”

“We…we could have figured it out. We could have made your parents see that we belong together.”

“I don’t think it would have been that easy,” Jared admitted. He straightened up and moved away from Jensen. “You didn’t know my parents, Jensen. They wouldn’t have folded easily.”

Jensen goes to reach for Jared, to pull him back into his arms, but the younger man moves just a little further away. He can feel Dr. Michell’s eyes on him and it makes him cringe away from his mate.

“Did you feel pressured into accepting your Mark Jared?” Dr. Michell asked after a few moments of silence.

Jared looked up at her then over at Jensen. “I felt like I was making my own decisions by accepting my Mark,” he told her, eyes still on Jensen. “I had a routine, a rule, a list for everything I did in my life. Everything had a schedule that needed to be met. My Mark didn’t. My Mark was the one thing that I had control over. I got to decide when I wanted to meet my mate and I got to decide what I wanted to do after I met him. It was something that I wanted and not what other people wanted.”

“Why are you two here today?”

“For me,” Jared admitted. “I need someone besides Jensen to talk to about how I am feeling. Jensen is amazing and I love him but I need a professional.”

“How about you Jensen?”

“I’m here for Jared. There are things down the road that we are going to need to work on together and I am here to make sure we accomplish that.”

Dr. Michell nodded. “I am going to set up an appointment with another doctor in this practice that can help Jared one on one. In the meantime I think it would best if you two came to me together once a week so that you can talk through everything.”

Both Jared and Jensen nodded. Jared scooted closer to Jensen and took his hand.

“For you Jensen I would recommend a support group. I know of several in the city but I think the one that is held every Thursday at the rec center in town might be the best for you.”

Jensen nodded.

“Your hour is up. I’d like for you to make an appointment with the receptionist for this time next week. I’ll be in contact with you about the separate appointment with Jared. Any questions?”

Jensen looked over at Jared who shook his head.

“I think we’re good,” Jensen said.

Dr. Michell nodded, closed her notebook and stood. “This was a fantastic first session,” she said as Jared and Jensen rose to their feet. She extended her arm and shook both of their hands. “I look forward to our next appointment.”

Jensen followed Jared out of the office and then over to the reception desk. After a brief chat with the woman behind the desk the two men left with an appointment set up for the same time next week. Jared grabbed Jensen hand, holding it tightly as they took the elevator down to the first floor. Neither of them spoke on the drive home, just held each other’s hand as the radio played softly in the background.

When they got home they both made their way to the bedroom. After stripping down to just their t-shirts and boxer the two men crawled into bed together; the older man spooning behind his young mate.

“Here we are again,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s neck.

“I love our nest,” Jared admitted.

“It is our nest, isn’t it?”

Jared nodded. “It smells perfect,” he whispered, head buried in the pillow. “Perfect mixture of the two of us together.”

Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Jared turned around in Jensen’s arms. “I am, you know. Really, really happy.”

“Even with…”

Jared kissed Jensen. “Even with that happening.”

“We’re not talking about it now?”

“Not right now. Right now I just want to lay in bed with you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

###

A family friend organizes the funeral and holds it a week after the crash. Jensen convinced Jared. The younger man spends the whole ceremony holding tightly unto Jensen. There are speech after speech talking about how amazing the late couple were, how dedicated to their job they were and how much they loved each other. Jared is only really mentioned in passing.

When the funeral is over and people make their way to the graveyard for the lowering of the caskets, Jared and Jensen sit in the back of the rented limo and stare out the window. They’re not talking, not touching, they’re just two people existing in the same space.

The weather is nice when they step out of the limo. Jensen follows behind Jared, watching to make sure his young mate isn’t hurt while walking on the grass with his crutches. It’s a slow go and most of the people are already gathered around the gravesite when they make it over, but they manage to get over without any problem.

“Do you want to move to the front?” Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m comfortable here,” Jared snapped, pulling away from Jensen.

Jensen moved further away from Jared, giving him some space. They stayed like that until long after the caskets were lowered and everyone else had left.

“I feel like it should be raining,” Jared whispered finally.

“What?” Jensen asked, turning to look at Jared.

“I feel like it should be raining. In all the movies it rains when sad things happen.”

“Maybe I can convince someone to turn the hose on and do that trick where it feels like it is raining.”

Jared turned to look at Jensen, a frown marring his face.

“Sorry, sorry that was extremely inappropriate,” Jensen whispered, looking away.

“I’ve never do that before,” Jared admitted.

“Well once you’re out of those casts we will do that.”

Jared moved over to Jensen. “No one even mentioned me,” he whispered, reaching out to hold Jensen’s hand. “They talked about them and their work and their friends and their lives but they never talked about me.”

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms. “I shouldn’t have made you come today.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Really?”

“I needed to be here. Not the funeral per say because that was terrible, but here at the gravesite.”

“We should have just waited until after everything and come separately.”

“Yeah that probably would have been a better idea,” Jared said with a chuckle.

“I guess I just expected it to go differently.”

“I’m going to talk to them. Is that okay?”

Jensen kissed Jared softly. “Go. I’ll stay here to give you some space.”

“Actually I’d really like to introduce you to them.”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

Jared stepped back from Jensen and moved towards the grave. When they got closer he grabbed Jensen’s hand and pivoted to face the gravestones.

“Mom, dad, this is Jensen. Jensen this is Marge and John Padalecki.”

“You two have an amazing son.”

“You were wrong mom,” Jared said, hand tightening in Jensen’s, “there was no way I was going to be able to fight this. There is no way that I could have lived without Jensen in my life.”

Jensen turned and kissed Jared on the cheek. “I would have moved heaven and earth to get your son in my life. I’m just sorry that I never actually go to meet you in person to show you on amazing we are together.”

“He’s a doctor, mom. A doctor. Which is so much better than Tommy McGills son who was going to be a real estate agent.”

“They wanted you to be with a real estate agent?”

Jared nodded. “You’re so much better.”

“I love your son Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki. I’ve loved him since I was ten years old and his names was being burned into my skin. I’m just sorry that you weren’t around to see it.”

Jared moved and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist. “I want to go home,” he whispered.

Jensen turned and kissed the side of Jared’s head. “We can do that. But we’re going to stop somewhere for food first so that we actually eat before we crawl into bed.”

“I like our bed.”

“Me too.”

###

“Today we have a new comer,” Peggy, a short red head said as she took her seat in the circle. She flicked her hair to the side and inclined her head towards Jensen. “Would like to introduce yourself?”

Jensen stood and gave a little wave. “Hello my name is Jensen. I’m a doctor at Gracious Heart and about a week ago my mate came in after a serious pile up on the highway. He’s sixteen years old and under my care now because his parents died in the crash.”

“How big of an age difference is there?” A balding man asked from across the circle.

“Ten years.”

The man nodded. “I’ve got a twenty year age difference. I was twenty when he was born, thirty when he had to come live with me.”

“How did you do it?”

“Raised him like a son. At least I tried to. But you know how Omega’s can be.”

“I share a bed with mine,” Jensen admitted.

“You’re not the only one,” another man said. “Names Harrold. Anyways, my mate came to live with me when he was fourteen. I tried really hard to keep him out of my bed but he wasn’t comfortable anywhere but in bed with me.”

“Mine is the same. Couldn’t even get him to go one night without sharing a bed. Not that I am complaining. I love sharing a bed with him.”

“Is it difficult?” A middle aged woman asked. “My Omega and I had the hardest time sharing a bed and she was three weeks away from being eighteen when she came to live with me.”

“I have a hormone fueled teenager in the house, of course it is hard. But I feel like we’ve got set boundaries that are easy to follow.”

“You’ve got a cop in your family, don’t you?” The middle aged woman asked.

“My older brother.”

“Okay, okay let’s stop hounding Jensen,” Peggy said. “Tabatha, how about you tell us how it is going with Jenny.”

Tabatha, the woman who asked Jensen the question earlier, cleared her throat and smoothed out her jeans. “We just celebrated her twentieth birthday yesterday and she’s still talking about kids.”

“Are you two still fighting about starting a family?” Harrold asked.

“I want her to live her life some more before we have a kid. She’s in college and is always talking about the things she wants to do with her life and I feel like a kid is just going to divert her. Is that wrong?”

“Matt wanted to have kids the moment he was eighteen,” Harrold said. “We got a dog instead.”

“You got a dog instead?” Tabatha asked.

“I got him a puppy and told him it was a test run for our own child. It took three weeks of getting up every morning before the sun for him to admit to me that maybe we should wait.”

“Wow, that actually worked?”

“Until the puppy was about two years old. Then it was back to wanting to have a baby. I of course relented because my mate has these big blue puppy dog eyes that demand a yes out of everything.”

“How old is your child?” A younger man, around Jensen’s age, asked.

“She’s six years old. Was born with a Mark.”

“What about you Chris? How is everything going?”

The young man around Jensen’s age looked down at his shoes. “We’re still having issues.”

“What kind of issues?” Jensen asked.

Jeremy looked up at Jensen. “I’m in the same boat as you, you see. Steve lost his parents last year in a fire and he had to come live with me because none of his immediate family would take him. He has a nasty scar that runs down the left side of his face that he got during the fire and he’s really self-conscious of it. Add that to the fact that he’s fifteen and going through a phase of rebellion that he’s using against me and it’s not pretty. I caught him…”

“Caught him what?” Peggy prompted.

“I caught him kissing another person. A boy around his age. He’s moved out of our room and has taken the one furthest from mine and won’t let me in. I’m afraid he’ll reject our bond and leave when he’s eighteen.”

“Did something happen? Just last week you were saying that everything was going well again,” Tabatha asked, reaching over to hold Jeremy’s hand.

“He…he asked me why I never hold his hand in public. Why I always pretend like we’re not together when we’re out. I told him it was because I am older than him and that we need to keep our relationship platonic until he’s eighteen. He accused me of not loving him fully because of his scar. I tried to tell him that I didn’t care, that I loved every part of him, but he didn’t listen.”

“What was it like for you when you felt that he was in the fire?” Jensen asked. “I only ask because I felt like I was dying when I felt Jared’s injures from the crash.”

“I apparently screamed uncontrollably then passed out. I don’t remember any of it but I remember waking up and feeling like my face was on fire. When it stopped hurting I panicked because I thought I lost him. I thought he was dead and that I’d never get to meet him.”

“Have you told him that?”

“Not in so many words. I tell him everyday how much I love him though.”

“You’ve got to tell him how you were feeling right after he was hurt. You have to tell him how scared you were and how scared you are now with the thought of losing him.”

“Are you related to a therapist as well?” Harrold joked.

“No but I almost became one. But then I realized that I was much more suited helping people with physical alignments then mental ones and decided to become a doctor instead.”

“I’m guessing you and your mate are very open with each other,” Tabatha said.

“We are to a point. Anything that we’re having trouble saying though is being worked out with a therapist.”

“You’re seeing a therapist?” Jeremy asked. “Is it helping?”

“We’ve only been once but it was a very enlightening process. He’s also seeing one separate from me just like I am coming to this group.”

“And you’ve done all of this in a week?” Peggy asked.

“Jared is the most important thing in my life. I would do anything to make sure that we are both as healthy mentally as we are physically.”

“Where is he right now? I’m assuming he’s not in school yet?” Harrold asked.

“No he’s not in school yet. He’s with my mother and father. Yesterday was his parent’s funeral and he asked if he could hang out with my parents to get that ‘family feeling’. He also likes to hear all the embarrassing stories about what I was like growing up.”

The group laughed and moved on to someone else. Jensen sat back in his chair and spent the rest of the time just listening to what the others in the group had to say. He laughed a bit, learned a lot, and once the group started splitting up he felt confident that he made the right choice going.

“Hey,” Jeremy said, walking up to Jensen as he folded his chair.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted.

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to go get a cup of coffee with me. I’d really like to pick your brain about some stuff you mentioned in group.”

Jensen looked at his watch and nodded. “I’ve got time. I’m supposed to be back at my parents place for dinner but that isn’t for another three hours. I know of a really nice café near here. Come on.”

Jensen and Chris walked down the sidewalk making polite small talk until they got to the café. Once inside they took a seat furthest from the door and ordered some coffee. It wasn’t until they were half way through their first cups that they started actually talking.

“How old are you?” Jensen asked.

“I turn twenty six next month. You?”

“Twenty six too. It’s weird right? Having him in your life now?”

“Weird is an understatement. But man do I love him. I hate the circumstances that brought him to me early but I love that he’s here.”

“I know what you mean. Having him in my life now makes me wonder how I was going to wait two more years for him to be with me.”

“How do I explain that to him though? How do I get him to understand how happy I am to have him?”

“Did you guys share a bed?”

“Yeah and I haven’t been able to change the sheet since she left.”

“Get him back into the bed, back into your nest, and confess everything to him. Tell him exactly how everything has made you feel. Talk to him. I know it’s scary but communication is very important. Especially right now with how scary everything is.”

“I can’t even get him to stay in the same room as me, how can I possibly get him into bed?”

“How does he feel right now?”

Chris shrugged. “How he usually does; sad, lonely, angry.”

“Tell him you love him and that you want to cuddle. Tell him how much you miss having him in your arms and waking up to his face. Beg if you have to.”

“Beg? Yeah I’m not above that.”

Jensen laughed. “I’m not either. I’d do anything for Jared.”

“How many throw pillows do you have?”

“Sixteen years’ worth. They are absolutely everywhere.”

“Same. The only thing that keeps me going is that he’s got a mountain of throw pillows on his bed that he sleeps in between. He thinks I don’t know but he stole my main pillow and replaced it with another one. He sleeps with it every night.”

“Trust me when I tell you that once you open up to him he’ll come right back to you. If what my Omega tells me is correct he’s upset that you’re not sharing a bed.”

“I know that I am. I haven’t had a decent night sleep since he moved out.”

Jensen looked down at his watch. “If I am correct he should be getting out of school soon. Be there when he gets home and tell him everything straight away.”

Chris looked down at his watch and jumped up out of his chair. “I’ll do just that. Thank for doing this for me man.”

“It’s not problem. And coffee is on me, just go fix things with your Omega.”

Chris held out his hand. “Seriously, thank you.”

Jensen shook the offered hand. “It was my pleasure. I’ll see you next Thursday.”

“See you,” Chris yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Jensen smiled to himself as he paid the bill and made the short walk back to his car. In the car he turned up the music high and sang along to his favorite songs while drumming on the steering wheel and smiling brightly. He was still smiling when he got to his parent’s house.

“What are you so happy about?” Jared asked as he kissed Jensen’s smiling face.

“I’m just really, really happy.”

Jared pulled back to look at Jensen’s face. “There’s more to it. What’s up with you?”

“I met some really awesome people today and I think I may have made a friend. He is in a rocky time with his Omega and I think I might have helped him fix it. I least I hope I did because he’s a great guy.”

“If you had a hand in it I bet they’ll be fine.”

“I hope so. So did you have a good day?”

Jared smiled brightly. “Did you know your parents have a scrapbook for everything you’ve ever done in your life? Because they do and it is really embarrassing.”

Jensen groaned. “Did they show you all of them?”

“Yup!”

“Great,” he mumbled.

“Come on, I want to show you my favorites!”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes we have to,” Jared said, pulling Jensen along. He’s not using one of his crutches so that his injured arm is left free. “There is this really cute picture of you as a baby in the bath tub with Josh that is my favorite.”

“So you’ve seen my naked baby butt?”

Jared stopped walking and kissed Jensen. “Alpha I’ve seen every part of you naked now.”

“They showed you that one two?!?”

“Well actually Josh showed me that one. But your mom and dad did show me some really embarrassing ones. Like did you really think that you looked good with the black hair and frosted tips?”

Jensen placed his head on Jared’s shoulder. “I was sixteen and going through a phase.”

“No but seriously, did you really think it looked good? Because you kept it for like a really long time.”

Jensen lifted his head, grabbed Jared’s head in both his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. “I love you but if you don’t stop I swear to God…”

“What are you going to do?”

“Banish you to the couch.”

“You’d just squish yourself onto it.”

“You’re right. You know what I’ll do?”

“What?”

“Love you for the rest of my life.”

Jared scoffed and pushed at Jensen’s shoulder. “You are so cheesy.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen. “You’re right. Now can we discuss why you were naked except for a Christmas hat on your junk?”

“JOSH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that this took so long to update. But at least this one is super long! Update soon (I hope =/)
> 
> Also the title of this fic comes from the We The King song Just Keep Breathing. I forgot to mention that earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hi. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. I'm hoping that this will be the first chapter in the long list of chapters that I will be getting out in the future. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

The rain is falling heavily outside when Jensen wakes up. The room is cold; the only thing keeping him warm was Jared’s heat pressed against his front. Jensen buries his face in Jared’s hair and breathes deeply.

“Jare,” he whispered, pulling back. “Jared, wake up.”

Jared groaned. “Shud up,” he mumbled.

“Jared you need to wake up,” Jensen pleaded, moving away from his mate.

“Too early,” he whined.

“Jared, baby, you need to wake up. We need to get you to a doctor.”

“Why?”

“You smell like heat.”

Jared sprung up straight in bed and looked over at Jensen. “What?”

“You smell like you’re going into heat.”

“But…”

“I don’t know, Jared. I’ve never come across this before.”

“I’m too young. This shouldn’t be happening.”

“I know, sweetie, I know. But it is and we need to get you to a doctor.”

Jared nodded slowly, eyes wide and slightly glassy. “Are you going to be okay? Should we call someone to take me?”

“You’re early enough in that I’m not affected by it. But we should move quickly so that we don’t run into a problem.”

“Okay,” Jared mumbled as he got up out of bed.

Jensen watched Jared leave the room. When he was out he let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands down his face. He wasn’t okay. He was very much affected by the smell of Jared. All he wanted to do was grab Jared and pull him back into their nest and make love to him. He wanted to hold his mate in his arms and show him how much he loved him.

“Jensen?” Jared said, breaking the older man out of his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Jensen mumbled, rushing to get himself dressed.

###

“This is completely normal,” the doctor informed them as she wrote out a prescription for birth control.

“It is?” Jensen asked, watching as her hand wrote.

“Most Omega’s don’t go into heat until their eighteen because that is when they find their mate. For couples like yourself the Omega will go into heat earlier because they are around their mate.”

“I’ve never heard of that before.”

“You’re not an Omega specific doctor,” she reminded him. “You wouldn’t have known because you haven’t studied it.”

“What does the birth control do?” Jared asked.

“It will make the effects mild. You’ll still feel it but not as bad. It will also make it last for only three days instead of a week.”

“So like how Beta birth control?”

“Exactly like Beta birth control.”

Jared nodded. “Will it make my scent easier on my Alpha?”

“Unfortunately no.”

“So what is he supposed to do?”

The doctor placed her pen down and looked at Jensen and Jared. “What any Alpha would do in his situation.”

“I…I can’t. It’s against the law,” Jensen told her.

Smiling softly the doctor grabbed the piece of paper she had been writing on. “According to Law 6176 an Alpha in Marked pair can take his mate at any age when he or she reaches heat. Jared right now is in a very delicate state, any Alpha who smells him is going to be interested in him.”

Jensen growled and moved closer to Jared. “No one but me is touching me mate.”

“That is why Law 6176 is in place,” she said as she stood up. “I’d suggest taking your mate home and getting him safely into your nest. After that get him his birth control and then take care of your Omega.”

Jensen nodded. “Take care of my mate,” he mumbled softly.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand. “It’s okay,” he whispered softly. “We’ll figure it out.”

Jensen looked over at Jared. The young man was staring up at him, eyes slightly glassy from the heat. Soon Jared would be completely ruled by his emotions, by his needs and there was nothing Jensen could do to stop it.

“Alpha? Can we go home?” Jared asked, voice soft.

“Of course Omega,” Jensen whispered. He bent down and kissed the top of Jared’s head.          “Of course we can go home.”

###

Jensen called his mother on the way home from the doctor’s office. Although she was confused by the situation she readily agreed to meet Jensen at the house so that she could watch Jared while he ran to the pharmacy to get the birth control.

“Once we get home I want you to head straight to our nest. Okay?”  
            Jared nodded.

“Don’t even stop to talk to my mother. Just walk in and go straight there.”

Jared nodded while squirming in the seat.

“How do you feel?”

“Hot.”

“Do you want me to turn down the temperature?”

“Too cold.”

Jensen reached over and took Jared’s hand. “Your hands are freezing, Jared.”

Jared whimpered and tried to move closer to Jensen. “Need you,” he whined, face pressing into Jensen’s neck.

“We’re almost home. I promise I won’t take long at the pharmacy.”

“Need you now,” Jared said, free hand traveling to the front of Jensen’s pants.

“No,” Jensen said.

“Now!”

“No!” Jensen commanded.

Jared snatched his hand away like Jensen was suddenly burning hot and sat straight in the passenger seat. Jensen instantly felt terrible. He’d never used his Alpha tone on Jared and he was hoping he’d never have to. But Jared’s wandering hand and his amazing sent had just been too much for the man to handle.

When they pulled into the driveway Jensen parked the car behind his mothers and turned to look at Jared. The young man was staring straight ahead, face flushed red and beads of sweat running down his face. Reaching over, Jensen unbuckled Jared’s seat belt and moved his young mates face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hand petting down Jared’s hair.

“Alpha,” Jared whined pitifully.

“I know, sweetie, I know. Everything is going to be okay.”

“You scared me, Alpha.”

“I know I did. I promised myself a long time ago that I’d never use my Alpha voice on my Omega but Jared you…you smell so good. You’re completely overpowering me and I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Take care of me,” Jared whispered, lips grazing his neck. “Take me to our nest and take care of me.”

“I will, I promise. I just need to get you your birth control.”

“Am I not good enough?”

Jensen moved Jared away from him a little bit so that he could look him in the eye. “Not good enough? Why on earth would you think you’re not good enough?”

“Alpha doesn’t want to breed me.”

“Alpha very much wants to breed you. But only when you’re older and more mature. You’re still too young to be having pups, not even out of high school yet. I want you to be a high school graduate, maybe even a college graduate, before we even consider having pups.”

Jared moved forward again to nuzzle back into Jensen’s neck. “Alpha,” he sighed happily. “Love you Alpha.”

“Love you too, Omega.”

Jensen maneuvered Jared so that he could lift his young mate up and over the middle console and out of the car. Jared hummed softly, face pressed into the crook of Jensen’s neck. Every now and then a breathy ‘Alpha’ was whispered out across his skin that made him tremble.

“Jensen,” his mother greeted as she held the front door open for him. “How is he?”

Jensen shook his head and rushed to get Jared into their bedroom. He placed his mate gently on the bed, covering him with the thick comforter.

“I’ll back soon,” he whispered against Jared’s sweaty brow. “Try to get some sleep.”

Jared whined pitifully and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Don’t leave me, Alpha. I’ll be so good, I promise. Just don’t leave.”

“I’ll be back,” Jensen said again as he pried Jared off of him.

Jensen turned his back as Jared began to whine softly. When he had the door closed behind him he leaned against the opposite wall.

“How is he?” His mother asked, making him jump.

“He’s…he’s okay for now,” he told her. “I never thought it would happen so quickly.”

“Biology is a funny thing,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “But it’s happening and you have to deal with it. He’ll be okay while you go and get him his birth control, I promise.”

“Lock all the doors after I leave,” he said as he started towards the door. And make sure all of the windows are closed.”

“I while sweetie. Oh, and so you know, I will be taking Lily with me when I leave today. Don’t want her to be neglected while you two are busy.”

Jensen stopped walking and looked back at his mother. She at some point had picked up his cat and was moving to place her in a carrying case. He also noticed for the first time that there were several boxes of energy bars and cases of water on the living room table.

“You went through a lot of trouble, huh?” He said motioning to the table.

“This was so rushed and we knew you wouldn’t have anything in the house that you could just easy grab and snack on.”

“Thanks mom,” he whispered, rushing over to give her a hug.

“It’s no big deal,” she whispered, patting his back.

“Just…thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now go to the pharmacy already.”

Jensen gave his mother one last hug before rushing out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extremely bad and awkwardly written (kind of on purpose) sex scene.

The drive to the pharmacy took a lot longer than Jensen hoped it would. A car crash on the main road and what seemed to be an infinite amount of red lights prevented him from speeding to the small store like he wanted to. The car still held Jared’s scent; very diluted but still there. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from taking in great big breaths as he waited for traffic to clear.

The actual pharmacy was quiet, only one or two cars parked out front. Jensen picked the closest to the door and almost forgot to turn off his car in his haste. The store was brightly lit with cheerful music playing in the background and Jensen barely noticed any of it as he marched to the pharmacy counter.

“How can I help you?” The petite blonde asked, small chest pushed up and out as she stared at Jensen.

“I need…” Jensen took a deep breath and fished the piece of paper out of his pocket. “I need to pick this up,” he said passing the small slip of paper through the opening in the Plexiglas.

The young Beta took the paper, fingers brushing against Jensen’s as she did. As she read her smile faded and a very unattractive scowl appeared on her face.

“Right,” she mumbled, forcefully snatching up a pen. “Birth control for your Omega.”

“Please hurry,” Jensen all but snapped. “His in heat and I need to get back to him.”

The young Beta nodded rudely and spun on her heels, disappearing into the rows of shelves.

“Is this your first heat together?” A voice asked from behind Jensen causing him to jump.

“Yes,” he said slowly turning to the man behind him. “We’ve only been together for a short time.”

“Ah, he must be young if you’re getting him birth control. How old is he?”

Jensen bristled at the quest. “I don’t think that is any of your business.”

“I mean no harm,” the man said, hands raised in self-defense. “I was just wondering.”

“Here,” the Beta behind the counter snapped, pushing a bag at Jensen.

“Thank you,” Jensen said, snatching up the bag and heading for the door.

“Don’t forget the condoms, boy!” The man yelled after him. “Would hate for your young mate to get pregnant after all.”

Jensen halted in his pursuit for the door and steered himself towards where the condoms were. He was greeted with so many kinds that his head started to spin. It was then that he remember just how unexperienced he was in this department. He knew nothing about sex outside of the few times that he got up the courage to watch Alpha/Omega porn and they never wore condoms in those videos. There were just too many and he didn’t know which the right ones were.

“Here,” the same voice from before said, reaching around him to grab a box of condoms. “These will do the trick.”

Jensen turned towards the man and accepted the condoms from him. He looked them over for a second before looking back up at the man.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“My Omega tells me that they are the closets to feeling real.”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier,” Jensen said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m still on edge. My Omega is very young and we never thought he would go into heat.”

“I knew that’s what that panicked look on your face meant. My Omega was seventeen when he went into heat. His parents were very upset at me, threw me out of the house and wouldn’t let me see him from almost two whole months. Only let me back into the house because of how depressed he got from not being able to spend his first heat with me.”

“Seventeen? How is that possible?”

“I met my Omega through his brother when I accompanied him home one summer. I was supposed to be interning with his father’s firm and instead I became the son in law.”

“My Omega just barely turned sixteen.”

“Sixteen?”

Jensen scratched the back of his neck. “It’s a sad story. His parents died in a car crash and they had no living relatives so I was the only one who could care for him.”

“No one warned you about early heat?”

“I was so focused on getting him comfortable that taking him to an Omega doctor slipped my mind.”

A beeping noise penetrated the air between the two men and they both pulled out their phones.

“That would be my Omega,” he man said, reading the text on the screen. “We found out that we are expecting a few days ago and I was supposed to be out retrieving his prenatal vitamins. I’ve taken so long he is convinced I am dead.”

“Well you should get back to your Omega.”

“And you as well. It was nice meeting you…”

“Jensen,” Jensen said offering the man his hand.

“Mike.”

“It was nice meeting you Mike. Hope I see you around.”

The two men nodded to each other then went their separate ways. As Jensen got back into his car he couldn’t help but shake his head at how oddly social he had seemed to become since having Jared come into his life. It was almost as if he had become part of some exclusive club and was now required to meet and converse with all of the other members.

###

Jensen panted as he stood just inside his living room. Even from there he could smell Jared. The scent was the greatest thing he had ever encountered: honey and lemon, apples and cinnamon. He was dimly aware of his mother standing in front of him, urging him to move forward.

            “Go to him,” he heard her say, her tiny frame trying to push Jensen towards the bedroom. “Standing here smelling him isn’t helping.”

Jensen shook his head and propelled himself forward. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket off as he ran through his tiny house to where Jared was. He spared one last glance at his mother before throwing open the bedroom door and slamming it shut behind him.

“Alpha?” Jared whined. The young man was stripped bare, lean body on complete display for Jensen. “Are you staying for good this time?”

Jensen removed his shirt as he stalked closer to the bed. “Not going anywhere,” he whispered as he lowered himself down on top of Jared.

“Good,” Jared moaned. “Because I need you Alpha. I need you very badly.”

“What do you need from me, Omega?” Jensen asked as he nipped at Jared’s collarbone.

“You, all of you. In me, on me, around me. I just need you.

Jensen whimpered and buried his face in Jared’s neck.

“What’s wrong Alpha? Did I say something wrong?”

Jensen shook his head and rolled off of Jared.

“Alpha? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“You need to take your pills,” Jensen said turning away from Jared to find the bag he had dropped when he walked into the room.

It was Jared’s turn to whimpered softly.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked as he fished around in the bag to retrieve the birth control pills and condoms.

“I just wish we didn’t have to use those stupid pills. I’d much rather you…”

“No,” was whispered firmly in return. Jensen fumbled with the packaging but managed to get the pills out and a glass of water in Jared’s eye sight before the whine could even form in Jared’s throat. “We’re going to make sure that that doesn’t happen for a few years. You are too young to be even thinking about having babies.”

Jared took the pills from Jensen and swallowed them down with a big mouthful of water. “I know,” he said, placing the cup on the bedside table. “The heat is making me all baby crazy. I know that a baby is not a good idea at the time.”

Jensen moved closer to Jared. He bent down and kissed the top of his young mates head. “We’ll get there, I promise.”

Jared sighed softly and pulled Jensen closer to him. “Can we mate now Alpha? Because I still want you to fill me up.”

Jensen laughed softly and lowered them down onto the bed gently. He cradled Jared close to him as he kissed all over his skin. His hands ran up and down his Omega’s naked skin and moved down to cup Jared’s ass.

“I can feel your slick,” he whispered against Jared’s neck. “I can feel how wet you are for me.”

“Couldn’t resist,” he gasped.

“Couldn’t resist what?”

“Felt so empty…” another gasp, “had to experiment.”

“What did you do?” Jensen asked.

Jared turned his head away and mumbled something very softly.  
            “What was that? You need to speak up.”

“I opened myself up for you,” he said a little bit louder.  
            Jensen gripped Jared by the shoulders and very carefully flipped him over onto his stomach. Slowly he made his way down Jared’s body until he got to his ass. Sure enough Jensen was greeted with a very open hole when he spread Jared’s ass cheeks apart.

“Fuck,” he whispered, leaning down to lick a stripe up Jared’s hole. He hummed softly to himself and did it again.

Spurred on by the happy little noises Jared was making Jensen decided to try something that he had witnessed one time in the Alpha/Omega porn and started pressing soft kissed and licks to Jared hole. With the ring so loose he even tried sticking his tongue inside and gathering up the heavenly taste slick into his mouth.

“You taste so good,” he moaned into Jared hole. “Taste like strawberries and cream.”

Jared whimpered and gripped onto the pillow under his head tightly. “Alpha,” he cried out as he began to shake uncontrollably. “Please, Alpha, please.”

“’Please’ what?” Jensen asked, nipping at Jared’s ass cheek. “What do you need, Omega?”

“Please fuck me,” he whined high in his throat. “Please. I’m stretched enough and I feel like I am going to overheat if you don’t.”

Jensen nodded to himself and got up off the bed so that he could take off his pants, underwear and socks. He stood over Jared, erection standing tall, and stared down at his beautiful Omega. The younger man had his face buried in the pillows, knuckles white where he was gripping the edges for dear life. He was making high pitched noise in his throat. Suddenly Jensen felt inadequate. He didn’t know what he was doing, he didn’t know how to please the young man lying in front of him. Hell he didn’t even know how to even put on the condom that he had at some point picked up.

“Jensen?” Jared asked turning to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m a virgin,” he blurted out.

“I know. You already told me. And you know that I am too.”

“I’m a virgin,” he repeated.

Jared cocked his head and stared at Jensen for a long time. His eyes flitted around Jensen’s face, down to the condom held loosely in Jensen’s fingers, and back up to Jensen’s face.

“Come here,” he whispered, hand detaching from the pillow case and reaching out to Jensen.

Jensen stumbled forward and stood in front of Jared.

“Let me see that,” Jared said gesturing towards the condom.

Jensen lifted his hand slowly and let Jared take the condom from his hand.

“My parents were so convinced that I would end up with a Beta that they taught me how to roll on a condom. Granted they used a banana and not an actual hard penis but I think I got the basic gist.”

Slowly Jared tore the condom wrapper open and it out. Studying it for a second he flipped it over and moved it so that it was lightly touching Jensen’s penis head. Agonizingly slow he rolled the condom down his penis until it was covering the hard flesh and Jensen was shaking violently.

“There,” Jared whispered, leaning forward to kiss the tip softly. “Now get back into the bed and fuck me already.”

Jensen took a deep breath and climbed back up onto the bed behind Jared. Carefully he lifted the younger man’s hips so that they were lined up with his pelvis. He stilled suddenly, eyes transfixed on Jared’s back.

“Alpha?” Jared asked, looking over his shoulder at Jensen.

Jensen shook his head out of his insecurity fog and dropped a hand down to his own penis so that he could guide it into Jared’s hole.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Jensen whispered when he finally bottomed out.

Jared nodded his head and took ragged breaths in and out. “Move!” He finally cried after a few minutes.

Jensen pulled all the way out and slowly pushed himself back into Jared. He knew he was holding his breath but he couldn’t seem to get the air to leave his lungs. Out of all the fantasies he’s ever had about fucking his Omega he never thought that it would feel this good. He found himself speeding up, hand gripping Jared’s hip tightly as he thrusted into his body.

“Oh!” Jared shrieked, head shooting up when Jensen pounded into him.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, stopping his movements as he ran he hands down Jared’s sides as if he could feel the pain if he just looked hard enough.

“What felt good,” Jared sobbed, head turning to look at Jensen. “Do that again.”

“Do what again?”

“I don’t know, just do whatever you did again. It felt so good, Alpha. You make me feel so good.”

Jensen smiled smugly and began thrusting into Jared again. “You like that Omega?” He asked, as he slammed into Jared. “Like the way I make you feel while my big hard Alpha cock fucks you?”

The air punched out of Jared’s throat right as he was saying yes, making it come out in a high pitched screaming. Jensen sent a quick prayer up to heaven that he mom had left right after he got home because he would hate for the woman to hear all of this going on.

“Oh Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!” Jared screamed. “Right there, oh keep doing that.”

Jensen sped up his thrusts and moved his hips so that he could hit the spot that Jared seemed to like so much. The younger man was babbling now, the only coherent words coming out of his moth were ‘Alpha’ and ‘yes’. Jensen was so lost in his own head, enjoying the sensation of fucking Jared so much that he didn’t realize Jared was coming until his passage squeezed around Jensen and the older man felt his own orgasm rip out of him so violently that he blacked out for a moment.

When he woke up Jared was leaning over him, cool wash cloth running along Jensen’s brow.

“Are you okay?” Jared asked softly.

“I’m better than okay,” Jensen told him, leaning up to kiss Jared’s nose.

Jared scrunched up his face and sighed happily. “Are you sure? You kind of passed out on me there.”

“I just came my brains out. I’m surprised I didn’t die.”

Jared smiled softly and hid behind a curtain of hair. “You enjoyed yourself?”

“I think the better question is did you enjoy yourself?”

Jared nodded and moved to cuddle close to Jensen. “It was perfect. Everything that I hoped it would be.”

“Yeah? Are you feeling better?”

“Not really. The birth control sure does work fast though. I don’t feel as foggy and desperate as I did this morning. Still horny as can be but I’m not going to be all needy and gone like I was earlier when you dropped me off at him.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you feel better.”

They were quiet for a few minutes as Jared drew circles into Jensen’s skin with his finger. Finally Jared yawned wide and moved so that he could throw an arm and a leg over Jensen.

“Tired?” Jensen asked as he pet through Jared’s hair.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Nest smells like us. Makes me sleepy.”

“Then get some sleep before the heat hits you again.”

Jared nodded. “Love you,” he whispered against the skin of Jensen’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Jensen whispered before they both slipped into a restless nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi (waves hand sheepishly) sorry this took so long to get out. I'm not even going to try to make any excuses. Hope you enjoyed it though!


	12. Chapter 12

When Jensen wakes up next Jared is not in bed with him. Once he’s awake enough to know that he doesn’t have to panic because he can hear music playing from somewhere in the house he pulls on a pair of boxers and wanders out into the kitchen. That is where he finds his young mate dancing around in the kitchen while he makes something at the stove.

“What on earth are you doing?” Jensen asked.

Jared yelped and turned to face Jensen. “You nearly gave me a heart attack,” he said clutching his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen mumbled. He moved closer and wrapped his frighten mate in his arms. “What are you doing out of the nest?”

“I wanted to surprise my amazing, perfect Alpha with breakfast in bed.”

“Breakfast in bed, eh? Now what did he do to deserve something like that?”

“He treated me so nicely while I was out of my head from heat.”

“He sounds like a pretty amazing person.”

Jared got up on his tippy toes and kissed Jensen on the nose. “He really is an amazing person.”

Jensen let out a little laugh. As they stood in each other’s arms the music that was playing in the background finally registered in his brain.

“What is this?” He asked listening as a deep voice man sang.

“This is July Talk,” Jared responded, a hint of a smile on his face. “This was the band I was telling you about, remember?”

As one song faded out and another started Jensen couldn’t help but begin to sway a little but to the music. What really got him moving though was the sound of the females voice that cut through.

“Do you like it?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen move around.

“This is really good. What is this song called?”

“’Paper Girl’.”

“’And if you want money in your coffee, if you want secrets in your tea, keep your Paper heart away from me’,” Jensen sang along.

“So I’m guessing you like it,” Jared laughed.

Jensen pulled Jared close to him and began dancing around the room with him. “’PPPPaper Girl’,” he yelled along with the deep voiced singer.

They continued to dance and sing to the songs around the kitchen until the smell of burning eggs drew their attention back to the stove. Jared swore under his breath and rushed back to the stove to take the pan off of the burner.

“Damn,” he muttered placing it in the sink. “Those were the last of the eggs.”

“That’s fine,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared close to him again. “We can eat cereal. Now introduce me to more of this band.”

###

Jared’s moment of clarity ran out around the time that the songs from July Talk ran out. As ‘Blood+Honey” faded out to silence his skin started to break out in sweat and his eyes became glossy. Jensen was really happy that he was able to get something into his stomach before he lost him again.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, gripping onto Jensen tightly. His nails bit into Jensen’s skin making him hiss. “Need you Alpha.”

“You’re okay,” Jensen whispered. He picked Jared up bridle style and carried him into the living room. “I’ve got you, Jared.”

Once Jensen placed Jared on the couch the Omega turned and presented himself to his Alpha. Soft whines began slipping from Jared’s mouth the longer it took Jensen to settle behind Jared on the couch.

“Sh,” Jensen soothed, running a hand down Jared’s back. “You’re okay.”

“It hurts,” Jared whined. “Alpha, please, please make it stop.”

“I will, I will I just need to get…”

When Jensen went to move off the couch to retrieve the condoms from the bedroom Jared let out a shriek. In the background the music restarted itself and the words ‘when you leave I cannot sleep and when you leave my body shakes’ echoed through the house making Jensen shiver at the thought of how accurate those words were.

“You promised,” Jared was whispering over and over again.

“I know I promised, Omega,” Jensen said moving closer again. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you.”

He moved back to the couch and moved to be behind Jared again. Carefully he placed his hand on Jared’s shaking back. The contact helped calm his frightened Omega some.

“Please,” Jared whined looking back at Jensen.

Jensen nodded his head and slowly moved his hand down to the waistband of Jared’s boxers. As he pulled them down his breath caught at how wet his Omega managed to get.

The next several minutes are lost to Jensen. The last thing he remembers is pulling down Jared’s boxers before he seemed to black out. When he comes back to himself Jared is purring happily as Jensen’s knot ties them together.

“Shit,” Jensen mumbled. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Jared stops purring and looks over his shoulder. “Did I do something wrong, Alpha?” He asked, eyes big and shining.

“No, Omega. You were absolutely perfect. I love you so much.”

Jensen lowered himself down so that he could cover Jared’s smaller body with his. Jared’s purring started up again and eventually he fell into a deep sleep. Once Jensen was able to slip out of Jared and ran to the bedroom to find his phone.

“Is everything okay?” Josh asked when he answered his phone.

“I knotted Jared. I went into rut and I knotted Jared.”

“Shit,” Josh swore. “Is he okay?”

“He’s still in heat so he is too hopped up on hormones to know I did something bad. Shit Josh this is bad. This is really fucking bad.”

“Is he on birth control?”

“Does it matter? I’m almost positive knotting completely negates birth control. I mean that’s how Becky got pregnant, right?”

“Yeah,” Josh sighed. “But it was your first rut and Jared’s first heat so you might be okay. Plus he’s young so that usually means that the Omega is less fertile.”

“You’re right,” Jensen mumbled. “I know you’re right. I’m just so fucking scared. I was going to talk to him about going back to school when his heat lifted and if he’s…”

“He’s not. Everything is going to be okay.”

“God I hope you’re right.”

“Go back to your Omega,” Josh said. “I’ll talk to you in a few days.”

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered. “Bye.”

Jensen hung up the phone and headed back to the living room. When he walked in he found Jared awake and sitting up on the couch.

“You okay?” Jensen asked him coming to sit down next to him.

“Did you knot me?” he asked shifting a little bit.

Jensen nodded.

“Should we be worried?”

Jensen shrugged.

Jared nodded. “I’m going to go take a shower,” he whispered.

“Jared?”

Jared turned around to look at Jensen.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared said before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still hanging in there with me? Sorry updates are taking so long. I really am trying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think I should do some warning for this chapter. It got really sexual on me some how and there is some rough oral sex. If that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you not read this chapter.

When Jared’s heat progresses normally after the accidentally knotting Jensen can tell that his young mate is a little disappointed. And if Jensen is completely honest with himself he is as well. For the few hours that he was locked out of the room while Jared took a shower Jensen had time to think it over. The longer he thought the longer he came around to the idea of them having a baby.

“It’s for the best,” Jared said two days later when his heat finally lifted. “Right?”

Jensen looked up from the newspaper. “I suppose so.”

Jared nodded. “When do you have to be back at work?”

“In little under a month. Why?”

“I think I should probably enroll in school. Am I allowed to do that now that I am a mated Omega?”

Jensen looked up at Jared and tried to quell his angry Alpha. Now that Jared had gone through a heat and they were an official mated pair he suddenly didn’t like the idea of his Omega going back to school. Sure no one would be able to touch him, at least no young Alpha could, but the idea of young Beta’s trying to flirt with HIS Omega made him very jealous.

“Jensen? Are you okay?”

Without knowing it Jensen had stood up and pined Jared against the living room wall. He had his face pressed to his Omega’s neck and was breathing in his scent. Jared still smelled like heat, like him and the thought was making his Alpha go a little wild.

“Alpha?” His Omega panted, canting his hips up to brush against Jensen’s rapidly thickening cock.

Jensen purred and pushed his Omega more firmly against the wall. He fisted one of his hands in his Omega’s hair and pulled his head to the side so that he could expose more of his beautiful neck. His Omega whined and tried to wiggle around so that he could get some friction.

“Please,” his Omega whined. “Please, Alpha.”

Taking a step back, hand still fisted in his Omega’s hair, Jensen roughly pushed his Omega down to his knees. With his free hand he pushed down the pajama bottoms he was still wearing to reveal his swollen cock. His Omega let out a beautiful moan when he saw the redden flesh and without any hesitation moved forward so that he could suck the tip of Jensen’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit,” the Alpha moaned, free hand moving to rest in the Omega’s hair.

His Omega looked up at him with shinning eyes as he bobbed his head and took more and more of his cock into his mouth.

“So fucking good,” he said fucking into his Omega’s mouth shallowly.

His Omega placed one hand on his thigh while the other gripped the carpet underneath him for support. He opened his mouth wider and allowed the Alpha to fuck into his mouth. Slow, short thrust turned into rough deep ones and eventually his Omega had both hands on his thighs trying to push him away.

The first little push is what started to kick start Jensen’s brain again. When Jared finally used some of his strength to push Jensen completely away from him his brain came completely back online.

“Shit,” he mumbled, looking down at Jared as he struggled to get his breath back. “Fuck.”

Jared looked up at him with tears in his eyes and face completely red.

“Shit,” he yelled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can’t believe I just did that. I just turned into a fucking animal.”

“Jensen,” Jared wheezed. “It’s…its fine.”

“Fine? How the fuck is this fine? I nearly chocked you!”

“It’s called rough sex, Jensen. It’s a completely normal and healthy lifestyle.”

Jensen shook his head, pulled up his pajama bottoms, and spun around so that he could leave the room. He ran right passed their bedroom and went straight to a spare room where he locked himself in.

“Jensen?” Jared yelled through the door, knocking softly. “Jensen please come out. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Just…give me some time, okay? I just need some time.”

“Okay.”

Jensen stayed locked in the spare bedroom sitting with his back against the door until long after the sun went down. He stared straight ahead at nothing, mind replaying the events. His mind hadn’t even conjured up Jared’s name during all of it, he was nothing but Omega in Jensen’s mind. And all because Jared wanted to go back to school.

A knock at the door brought Jensen back to the present. Even through the small crack under the door he could smell Jared, could now feel Jared as well when he focused on him again. His young mate was upset.

“It’s been nine hours,” Jared said through the door. “You haven’t eaten all day. Please come out.”

Jensen looked up, just now realizing that the sun had set. Slowly he got up off the floor and opened the door. Jared was standing there in one of his older shirt and a pair of boxers. He had a plate of toast in his hands.

“We need to talk,” he said. He spun on his heels and walked down the hall to their bedroom. “Come on, Jensen!”

“I’m so incredibly sorry,” Jensen said when he entered their bedroom.

“For what?” Jared asked around a mouthful of toast.

Jensen crawled into bed and took a piece of toast off the plate. He chewed it for a few moments before swallowing it and placing the remainder of the toast back on the plate.

“You’re stalling.”

“I promised myself when I was younger that I would always love and respect you. What I did earlier today was neither of those things. I hurt you and I hate myself for that.”

Jared nodded his head and got up out of bed. Walking over to the dressed to pick up a few sheets of paper then came back. Once he was back in bed he passed the papers to Jensen.

“I did some research while you were pouting,” he said, taking a bite of a piece of toast. “It is completely normal for you to react the way you did after a heat. In fact you will act like that after every single one of my heats and while I am pregnant. It’s called Alpha Aggression.”

“Still doesn’t excuse what I did,” Jensen said.

Jared rolled his eyes and plopped down so that he was flat on his back. “In correlation to your Alpha Aggression I go through Omega Submit. While you’re being all macho and scary I will go pliant and soft. My body puts me into a state where I can handle all of your Aggression with no harm to me.”

“But you were _choking_. I managed to cut off your flow of air supply. I could have serious hurt you.”

“It was my own fault. My Omega got so excited that you were taking you Alpha Aggression out on me that it forgot to breath. Plus my nose got a little stuffed up and I panicked just a tiny bit. It was all my fault.”

“You can’t possibly be taking the blame for this. I went into a state of Aggression because you asked to go back to school. That’s totally not normal.”

“Yes it is. The house still smells like me heat and I still smell heavily of you. Your Alpha panicked at the thought of me being anywhere but in this house so you reacted. Kind of like how you reacted to my submission during my heat by going into Rut. Which by the way was the best sex we had during my entire heat. Except for the first time of course.”

Jensen was quiet for a moment. He looked down at the papers in his hands and read just enough to know that what Jared was saying to him wasn’t a lie.

“I was thinking about Beta’s touching you,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “I thought about them flirting with you and touching you. You are so beautiful I just know that it would happen. I wasn’t even aware I was doing anything until you pushed me away.”

Jared looked over at him. “I feel really bad.”

“Why?”

“If I hadn’t pushed you away then you would have cum.”

“Yeah and then you’d have choked on it.”

Jared rolled closer to him and flipped the papers around so that the second page was visible. “Read,” he said, pointing to a section.

“’If an Alpha in Alpha Aggression doesn’t get the chance to ejaculate for any reason the chances of him going back into Alpha Aggression increases. The amount of testosterone in his body will double causing the next Aggression to be more severe. The Alpha is more likely to enter Rut and knot his mate’.”

“It says that the best thing for the Omega to do is trigger the Alpha Aggression again as early as possible to prevent the Rut from happening. So…I want to enroll in school tomorrow.”

Twenty minutes later Jensen comes back to himself when Jared nuzzles against his thigh. His young mate is on his knees, face covered in tears and what Jensen suspects is probably some of his cum.

“Are you okay?” He asked, cupping Jared’s face.

Jared looked up at Jensen and smiled. “I’m perfect Alpha.”

“How did we even end up like this?”

Jared shrugged. “You apparently really wanted to see me on my knees.”

Jensen lifted Jared up by his arm pits and placed him down on the bed. Pulling back up his pants he moved into the bathroom so that he could get a wash clothes to clean Jared up. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror the whole time because he just knew that his face would be red and blotchy.

“You’re such a good Alpha,” Jared purred as Jensen ran the wash cloth over his tear streaked face.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Jared nodded and snuggled into the pillow. “Perfect.”

“How are your injuries? Are they feeling okay?”

“Told you,” Jared slurred. “Omega Submit makes me absorb everything and causes me no harm.”

“It does however causes you to crash. Don’t fall asleep yet. You need electrolytes.”

Jared nodded and opened his eyes. “Hurry.”

Aftercare was not something Jensen ever thought he would have to administer. During all of his research about Marked pairs he never really liked the idea of being in an overly dominate/submissive pairing. Sure he knew that there would some aspects but he never expected this. As he helped Jared drink a little bit of Power Aid he was really glad that he had stopped to read a bit about aftercare.

“How are you feeling?” He asked Jared.

“For the hundredth time: I am perfect.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t want you to drop.”

“Then cuddle me and take a nap.”

Jensen got in bed behind Jared and pulled him close to his chest. They laid quietly for a little bit before Jared started to chuckle.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“We just experienced oral sex for real for the first time and neither of us is going to remember it.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and kissed Jared’s cheek. “Go to sleep.”

“We’re totally doing that again when we’re both lucid.”

“Go to sleep, Jared.”

Jared laughed and snuggled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who wanted Jared to be pregnant. A pup is in their future it is just not right now.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of screeching woke Jensen out of his slumber. Concerned something was wrong with his mate he bolted up and frantically looked around the room. When he noticed Jared wasn’t next to him anymore he scrambled out of bed and went searching for the source of the noise.

  
“Anna, Sasha you need to quiet down. Uncle Jensen is sleeping,” Josh said right as Jensen skidded into the living room. “Never mind.”

  
“Where’s Jared? What are you doing here?” Jensen asked as he looked around the room.

  
“Right here,” Jared called from the kitchen. “Josh stopped by to drop Lily off and brought Anna and Sasha along so that they could play with her one last time.”

  
“Kitty!” Anna, the two year old shrieked.

  
Jensen sighed heavily, all tension leaving his shoulders. “No phone call first?”

  
“Oh I called,” Josh said as he sat back down on the couch with Sasha in his arms. “You just didn’t answer.”

  
“Is it okay that I told him they could come over?” Jared asked as he exited the kitchen. “I didn’t overstep any boundaries did I?”

  
Jensen pulled Jared against his side and kissed the top of his head. “Of course not. Just wished you woke me up when they got here.”

  
“Thought you needed more sleep,” Jared mumbled with a shrug.

  
Jensen moved Jared so that he could look him in the eyes. “Its fine,” he whispered only loud enough for Jared to hear. “He’s your family now too. If you want to invite him over, you can invite him over.”

  
Jared nodded. “I wanted to meet Anna and Sasha.”

  
“They’re sweet little girls, huh?”

  
“Makes me want one,” Jared admitted.

  
Jensen pulled Jared into his arms. “It’ll happen for us Jared, I promise. But you’re too young.”

  
“After I graduate high school?”

  
“After you graduate college.”

  
Jared frowned. “College?”

  
“You don’t want to go to college?”

  
Jared looked over his shoulder at where Josh was playing with Anna and Sasha . “Can we talk about this later?”

  
“Of course,” Jensen said, kissing Jared on the forehead.

  
“So when are you heading back to work?” Josh asked.

  
“In about two weeks. I still have almost two months’ worth of leave left but school starts again in two weeks and Jared wants to head back.”

  
“Really? You want to go back to school?”

  
Jared nodded. “I think it’s time to go back. I can’t hide in the house my whole life. Plus I really like school.”

  
“How does that make you feel, Jensen?”

  
Jensen shrugged.

  
“His Alpha hates it,” Jared said. When Jensen slumped his shoulders and sighed Jared laughed softly. “Sent him into an Alpha Aggression.”

  
“You really didn’t need to tell him that,” Jensen mumbled, head going down to rest against Jared’s shoulder.

  
“I remember my first Alpha Aggression,” Josh said. “Becky started talking about how excited she was about going back to work and I just snapped. It’s how we ended up with Anna.”

  
“You didn’t have one during your first heat together?” Jared asked, moving away from Jensen to sit down on the couch.

  
“Becky got pregnant a day into her heat so it broke a lot sooner than normal. Alpha Aggression rarely happens when the Omega is pregnant. After Sasha was born Becky stayed home with her until she was weened. She had just finished an internship at the hospital and was offered a full time job when she went into heat.”

  
“Didn’t like the idea of her not being at home taking care of the baby?” Jared asked, scooping up Sasha and holding her close.

  
“I’ve always had an extremely possessive Alpha. After Becky and I met for the first time I found out that there was this kid that was always asking her out. One day we were hanging out and he showed up out of nowhere, flirting and trying to get her to agree to go out with him. I saw it and I snapped.”

  
“It was a good thing Mike was there to pull you back,” Jensen commented, moving to sit on the arm rest next to Jared. “You would have lost your spot on the force if he hadn’t.”

  
“They can do?”

  
Josh nodded, hand soothing down Anna’s back as the girl rested tiredly against him. “I was just a cadet at the time and the force has strict rules against fighting.”  
“But you were trying to defend your mate. Doesn’t that count for something?”

  
“You’d think,” Jensen mumbled.

  
“Can the same thing happen to you?” Jared asked, looking up at Jensen. “Can you be fired for being defending me?”

  
“Anyone can be fired for it. Since most of the population is Beta they don’t understand the difficulties that come with being in a Marked pair. They don’t understand the aggression and angry that boils in an Alpha’s stomach when they see someone else touch their mate. They don’t understand the biological need that an Omega has to have children.”

  
“How do you know all of that?” Jared asked.

  
“Jensen was almost a shrink,” Josh said.

  
“There were several studies done back in the early 90’s. They took fifty Beta’s in relationships and fifty Marked pairs and did fMRI’s on them. They found that Alpha’s and Omega’s had different brain activity then Beta’s did when they were asked about certain questions.”

  
“Like what?” Jared asked, hand petting through a now sleeping Sasha’s hair.

  
“’Would you be able to move on if your mate died’ was the one that really seemed to get a drastic reaction from the Marked pair.”

  
Jared frowned. “Beta’s didn’t react?”

  
“They did but not in the same way. The Beta couples that had been in relationship for years became sad while the ones in newer relationships seemed indifferent. Marked pairs had several spikes of panic and depression.”

  
“Wow,” Jared whispered. “I didn’t realize that our brains were wired so differently.”

  
“Everything about us is different.”

  
“I understand them more,” Jared said.

  
“Who?” Josh asked.

  
“My parents. I understand why they thought that I could fight my Mark. They didn’t have the same attachment to each other as I do to Jensen. To them if one of them left or died there was options for different spouses. They didn’t realize that Jensen is it for me.”

  
Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared on the top of the head. Carefully, so as to not wake Sasha, Jared moved so that he could lean against Jensen. The five of them sat in comfortable silence, the two little girls dozing, until Josh’s phone began to ring.

  
“Hello?” He said into the phone. His lips pulled down and he looked at his watch. “God is it that late already? Yeah, yeah I’ll be home soon.”

  
“Becky?” Jensen asked, lifting a sleeping Sasha off of Jared’s lap.

  
“Yeah it’s a lot later than I thought. Was supposed to be home for dinner about thirty minutes ago.”

  
Jensen frowned and looked down at his watch. “It’s already seven?”

  
“Yup,” Josh said as he gathered up his things while he held a sleeping Anna. “Becky is gonna be pissed when she finds out that I let them sleep. There is no way that they are gonna fall asleep at bed time now.”

  
Jared stood up and opened the door so that Jensen and Josh could carry the girls out to the car. After they had buckled them into their car seats Josh gave both of the younger men a hug.

  
“Thanks for bring Lily back,” Jensen said as he stepped back from his brother.

  
“No problem man.”

  
“It was great to see you,” Jared said, moving closer to Jensen.

  
Josh smiled softly. “Thanks for helping me entertain the girls for a bit. I think between you and the cat that is the reason why the knocked out.”  
“Tell Becky it was all my fault,” Jared told him. “Prevent yourself from being stuck in the dog house.”

  
“No way she’d let me sleep on the couch. A few hours in and she’ll be sleeping next to me and that mattress doesn’t agree with her back.”

  
“Tell Becky I said ‘hi’,” Jensen said, hand curved around Jared’s hip getting ready to lead the younger man back into the house.

  
“I will,” Josh said as he opened the car door. “I’ll talk to you both soon.”

  
Jared and Jensen waited until Josh had pulled out of the driveway and was down the road a bit before they headed back into the house.

  
“It’s later,” Jensen said as he sat down on the couch.

  
Jared rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? No ‘what do you want for dinner?’ just ‘it’s later’?”

  
“This is an important thing that we need to discuss, Jared. We can’t just sweep this under the rug and hope that it disappears.”

  
“Fine,” Jared exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “You want to have an adult conversation then we will have an adult conversation. I don’t want to go to college. I want to be fat and pregnant by the time I am nineteen.”

  
“Seriously?”

  
“Yes!” Jared shouted, sitting down heavily on the chair. “Why do you think I was so upset during my heat when you told me I had to take the birth control and that we needed to use condoms?”

  
“I thought it was because you were in heat.”

  
“My whole life I was told that I would never get to be with you. My parents told me all the time that I was gonna be with a Beta. A Beta that if I had ended up with I would have never been able to have children with because Omega’s are only designed to carry an Alpha’s child. So I made a promise to myself that I would get pregnant my first heat so that I could raise the babies my parents never wanted me to have.”

  
“So you want to have my children in spite of your parents?”

  
Jared sighed and shook his head. “I wanted to have them so that they could see just how amazing their grandbabies would be. I wanted to have them so that they would fall in love with them and except you because of them.”

  
“And now?”

  
“And now I want them because of how much I love you. I want a little baby that is half you and half me to love and cuddle and adore. I want a huge family with you and I want to raise them. I want to be a stay at home Omega-mom. I’ve wanted it my whole life.”

  
Jensen nodded his head slowly. Getting up off the couch he walked over and sunk to his knees in front of Jared. “I want that,” he whispered, hand traveling up Jared leg. “I want children with you. I want to see you rounded with them. I want to worship your stomach and feel our baby kick. But I want it when you’re older. I want to not feel like people are judging me because I got you pregnant so young. We’ll wait till you are eighteen and not a second longer, okay?”

  
Jared nodded and pulled Jensen up for a kiss. That’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I'm back *little wave*. Sorry for the long absence. I'm trying really, really hard to get back to writing. Being a Creative Writing and English major just takes a lot out of you lol. If you're also a fan of Soft Spoken Man and Broken not Beaten you're in luck because those will be updated soon as well :)


	15. Chapter 15

“This is so freeing,” Jared said as he walked out of the hospital without the cast on his leg.

“You’re not allowed to run,” Jensen reminded him, jogging to catch up to a speed walking Jared. “Please remember what the doctor said.”

“I’m not running,” Jared shot back. “I’m speed walking.”

“No speed walking then.”

Jared turned towards Jensen and rolled his eyes. “You’re acting like my parent right now Jensen. I know we haven’t really explored our kinks but I don’t think I am a fan of daddy kink.”

Jensen stopped walking. “Did you just say….”

“Daddy kink? Yes Jensen, I just said daddy kink. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Jared could we not do this?”

“Do what? Have a normal, adult conversation, like adults?”

“One of us is an adult in this situation while the other one is a teenager. You’re a teenager Jared. A teenager.”

“Really Jensen? Am I a teenager? Am I still a kid?”

“Can we just not do this here? Please, Jared, can we not do this here?”

“Fine,” Jared huffed, stalking towards the car.

Jensen rolled his eyes up to the sky and let out a long sigh. He knew what Jared was doing. He was trying to rile Jensen up so that they would have sex. After Jensen put a stop to all things sexual after Jared’s heat Jared was trying to do everything in his power to tempt him into it.

“I know what you’re doing,” Jensen said as he got into the car. “And I am not budging on this.”

“Why not?” Jared whined.

“Because you’re a teenager.”

“And you’re a broken record,” Jared mumbled, arms crossing over his chest.

Jensen sighed heavily. “I love you,” he said, handing reaching out to touch Jared’s shoulder. “But in my eyes and in the eyes of the law you are still a minor.”

“That same law also states that you can have sex with me when I am in heat,” Jared reminded him.

“Are you in heat right now?”

“No.”

“Then I am breaking the law by sleeping with you outside of your heat.”

“You’re the most stubborn man in the world.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry that my moral compass doesn’t fit with yours. I get it. You’re a teenager who has all of these hormones running through your body and…”

“Don’t blame this on my hormones…”

“And I know that you just want to give in to all of your desires. Trust me I know what that is like.”

Jared turned to face Jensen. “How do you know what that is like?” He asked, hazel eyes scorching into Jensen. “How would you know what it is like to want to have sex with someone Jensen? How would you know what it’s like it want to give into your desires?”

“Jared…”

“You lied to me, didn’t you?”

“I never lied to you.”

“Yes, yes you did. What was their name Jensen? Who was this person that you almost gave into?”

“Jared, I…”

“What was their name?”

“Jared, seriously…”

“Mine was Jake,” Jared said, pressing on and ignoring Jensen. “I was thirteen and I had all these anxieties about what it would be like to be with my mate for the first time. I thought maybe if I tested it out on someone else I could be a good Omega for my Alpha.”

Jensen whined pitifully. The idea that he really wasn’t Jared’s first everything causing his blood to run cold.

“Too bad he went home to Rhode Island before I could really experiment with him, you know? So what was it like for you?”

“His name was Jared and his name has always been Jared. What I meant was I always considered finding you before your eighteenth birthday. I considered hiring a private investigator to trek you down so that I could have you in my life right away.”

“Jensen, I…”

“You wanted to hurt me? Congratulations Jared, you hurt me.”

“Please, Jensen, don’t do what I know you’re about to do,” Jared whimpered, hands coming up to cover his ears. “I’m sorry. I was lying. There was no Jake. There was no experimenting. Please don’t shut your emotions off. Please don’t block me out.”

“How can you say something like that Jared?”

“I got jealous. I thought you were saying that you thought about hooking up with other people and the idea of you being with anyone else but me hurt. You’ve spent all this time telling me about how much you love me and how you’ve loved me since the very beginning and I thought it was all a lie. I’m sorry.”

Jensen reached over and pulled Jared close to him. “You’ve always been it for me. It’s always been me waiting around for you. There was never anyone else because no one ever measured up to you. I love you Jared.”

“I love you too,” Jared whispered brokenly. “I love you so much.”

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head.

“I can feel it, you know?”

“Feel what?”

“Your Alpha’s clawing at you to claim me.”

“I am not my Alpha.”

“Can’t you be? Just this once?”

“You want me to be my Alpha? Is that what you want Omega?” Jensen growled.

Jared nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Another nod.

“Then don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

###

Jared sat sobbing in Jensen’s lap, legs pulled up to his chin and hands fisted in the older man’s shirt. His pants were still around his knees.

“I warned you,” Jensen whispered softly as he petted Jared’s shaggy hair.

Jared nodded. “I deserved it,” he hiccupped. “I was mouthy and bad and I deserved my spanking.”

Jensen nodded. “And have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” he said. “I will never lie about thinking about hooking up with anyone else ever again.”

“You’ve pleased my Alpha,” Jensen told him.

“And you’ve quieted my Omega. It was so stressed when I was lying to you. I thought I was going to burst out of my own skin.”

“I’m guessing you liked it?” Jensen asked, feeling Jared’s hard on against him.

Jared nodded and whined. “I’m sorry,” Jared whispered. “I’ll go to the bathroom so that you don’t have to worry about it.”

Jensen pulled Jared closer and kissed his neck. “You know I feel bad about this, right? I really wish my moral compass was different.”

Jared squirmed around until he can get up from Jensen’s lap. He pulled his pants up and scurried away. Jensen threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling. Letting out a long sigh, he ran his hands over his face. After a few seconds he stood up and marched into the bedroom.

“Open the door,” he called out, knocking on the door.

“Um, Jensen…”

“Jared, open the door.”

There was a long silence and then Jared opened the door slowly. The younger man standing on the other side was flushed red, pants tented, one hand covering part of his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly, eyes on the floor.

Without a word Jensen moved closer to Jared and sunk to his knees. “If we do this we do this slowly,” he said, hands reaching out to touch Jared. “No sex, okay? No full on intercourse at any time.”

“Then what are you doing?” Jared asked, breath hitching because of Jensen’s proximity.

Instead of replying Jensen moved forward and removed Jared’s dick from his tented pants. He kissed the very tip and looked up at Jared.

“Are you okay with my terms?” he asked, tongue peeking out to lick the pre cum pooling at the tip.

“Are you going to do this all the time?”

Jensen opened his mouth and took the tip of Jared into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He reached out and rolled his balls in his hand as he opened up further and took more of Jared into him. Jared’s hands gripped Jensen’s hair tightly as he started to bob his head and hollow his cheeks.

“Alpha,” Jared whined.

Jensen hummed and looked up at Jared. Jared shivered, hands flexing in Jensen’s hair. He stared up a steady whine, body trembling.

“I’m gonna,” he panted, “Alpha, I’m gonna…”

That was the only warning Jensen got before Jared was coming down his throat. Jensen milked him until Jared was shaking and shaking hard.

“Oh God,” Jared moaned, sinking down to sit next to Jensen. “What just happened?”

Jensen pulled Jared closer to him. “I tried really hard to not do that,” Jensen admitted. “I was going to let you come in here and deal with it on your own but…but Jesus Jared all I can think about is you in heat. The way that you felt under me and responded to me and…and I just love everything about you.”

“But you had all of these rules, Jensen. You made it crystal clear that this was never going to happen. Several times.”

“I’m addicted to you,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s neck.

“Thank God because I feel the same way.”

Jensen rumbled happily into Jared’s neck as he continued to nuzzle it.

“I know you said no to sex but could you imagine the positions we could do now?”

Jensen nipped Jared’s neck, making the younger man laugh and try to push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been sitting on my computer for a while and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to post it or not. Today I decided to say "what the hell" and put it up here. If you guys really, really hate it and find that it doesn't make sense whatsoever to the story line then I'll take it down and edit it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and feels ahoy!

The closer they got to the school the more uneasy Jensen felt. He was fighting with all his might to keep his Alpha at bay; it was snarling and pacing, unhappy with his choices to let his Omega go to school. He could vaguely make out the happy chatter coming from his passenger seat over the constant mental streams of thought telling him to turn back and tuck his Omega back into their nest.

“Will you be home tonight?” Jared asked for what sounded like the tenth time.

“Yes,” Jensen mumbled, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“Are you okay?”

Jensen nodded, nostrils flaring as he took angry breaths in and out. He was slowly losing his battle with his Alpha. He could feel Jared’s concern through their bond, could smell it under his own rage.

“It’s only going to be for a few hours,” Jared whispered, handing moving to rest on Jensen’s thigh. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

Reaching down, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand. “I know,” he whispered. “I know it’s only going to be a few hours. Doesn’t mean my Alpha likes it.”

“I could settle it for you, remind it that I am only interested in you,” Jared said, pushing their joined hands further up Jensen’s leg.

Jensen groaned. “That will only rile it up more. With how upset it is I don’t think I could stop myself from…”

“Who says you have to?” Jared whispered. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to Jensen.

“Jared,” Jensen whined when Jared kissed his neck. “This is seriously not going to help.”

“How do you know if we don’t try?”

Jared’s hand settled on top of Jensen’s clothed erection and began to rub it softly. Jensen let out an unsteady breath and turned the car down a side street that was basically deserted. As soon as he was parked Jared kissed him on the lips.

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to,” Jared whispered against his lips. “Stop me now if…”

Jensen crashed their lips together and kissed Jared feverishly. He let his Alpha take some of the control so that it would stop freaking out inside of his head. After a few minutes of kissing Jared pulled back.

“Will this help?” He asked, continuing the rubbing on Jensen’s painfully hard cock. “Or do you think you’ll need more?”

“More,” Jensen growled. He grabbed ahold of Jared’s hair and pulled him back in.

Jared went pliant in Jensen’s grasp; let his Alpha manhandle him in any way that he wanted. He got to work on Jensen’s pants and was rewards with a face full of erect penis for his troubles. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the position he got himself into.

“You laughing at me?” His Alpha asked, slapping Jared’s clothed ass.

“Of course not Alpha,” he purred.

“Better not be,” his Alpha mumbled, settling a hand on the top of his head.

Jared hummed and happily opened his mouth to take the tip of Jensen’s penis into his mouth. His Omega purred as he opened up further and started to work more and more into his mouth. When it hit the back of his throat and gagged a bit but kept going; he found that he rather liked the sensation. He heard Jensen moan above him and it just spurred him on more.

“God your mouth,” his Alpha said, hand now pulling on his hair a bit. “You’re fantastic.”

Jared bobbed his head, moving his mouth up and down the shaft before coming up to wrap his mouth just around the tip again. As he sucked he could feel a squirt of precum and he swallowed it down.

“You are so pretty, so amazing. Jesus. You’re prefect. Absolutely perfect,” Jensen babbled over him.

Jared kept going until his jaw hurt and his throat felt raw from gagging. He kept going until Jensen shouted above him and pulled his hair. He swallowed every last drop of Jensen’s release before sitting up.

“Good?” He asked, running the back of his hand over his mouth.

Jensen turned hooded green eyes to him. “I think you may have actually sucked my brain out through my dick. How in the hell are you that talented?”

Jared shrugged. “I just do what seems to make you happy.” He pulled down the sun visor and looked in the mirror in order to fix his hair. “Plus I kind of like it.”

“You like it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Naughty little Omega,” Jensen said. He guided Jared’s face so that he could kiss his lips. “You’re late now.”

“Worth it.”

###

Jared heard the whispers about him as he walked through the hallway. He knew he was the only thing anyone was going to talk about for the next few weeks. He was the new kid, the oddity, the thing that needed to be discussed until the next big thing happened.

“You’re Jared, right?” A kid asked, stopping Jared in the hallway.

“Yup.”

“I’m Steve,” the kid said, sticking his hand out.

“Nice to meet you,” Jared said shaking the kids hand.

“My mate, Chris, he goes to the same support group as your Alpha.”

“Oh! You’re Chris’s mate. Jensen told me about you.”

Steve nodded. “I figured as much. Do you think we could talk?”

Jared nodded. “Sure of course. Where did you want to go?”

Steve motioned for Jared to follow him. They weaved in and out of the crowd of people in the hallway until they got to a door. Steve pushed it open and held it until Jared followed him inside. They were standing in a stairwell, one that was probably never used based on how it was deserted even though it was in the middle of passing time.

“No one comes in here,” Steve told him, taking a seat on the fourth step. “They think it’s creepy.”

“Dimly lit stairwell rarely get any love,” Jared said, taking a seat on the step below. He rested his back on the handrail bars and turned to Steve. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What is it like? For you and Jensen?”

Jared shrugged. “It’s hard to explain. One second everything seems like it’s going really well, like we’re meshing really well and the next he’s putting a new rule in place. He’s so concerned about how the Beta’s will react to our relationship that he isn’t letting it flourish the way that it should. After my heat…”

“You’ve experienced a heat?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you?”

Steve shook his head. “Chris put me on the pill the moment I moved into his house. The Omega doctor told me to useless he wanted me to go through a heat. She said that since it’s illegal for us to mate that he needed to do it right away.”

“Was she a young doctor?”

“Young and a Beta.”

“She must not have known about the law then.”

“What law?”

“Law 6176. Our Alpha’s can take us at any age when we enter heat. It’s to ensure that no other Alpha’s go after us.”

“No one ever told us about that,” Steve whispered.

“My Omega doctor told us about it when I went into heat suddenly a few weeks ago.”

Steve nodded and looked down. He started picking at the hole in his pants. “I don’t think Chris loves me.”

“Why would you think that? He’s your Alpha, of course he loves you.”

“I can’t get him to acknowledge me as his mate. He tells me that he can’t because of our age difference and because I am not eighteen yet but I don’t believe him. He refers to me as his ‘friend’ when he introduces me to people. The only people who know I’m his mate is his family. I think he thinks I’m unattractive because of my scar.”

“Has he ever told you that he thinks you’re unattractive?”

“No. But I can just tell. He always looks so pained whenever I look at him. Like just the thought of looking at me disgusts him.”

Jared moved up the steps to sit next to Steve. “Is that why you kissed the other boy?”

Steve nodded. “He’s a Beta. I heard that Alpha’s and Omega’s can move on from their Marked pair with a Beta and I was trying. Why try to nurture something that is eventually going to die?”

“Oh Steve,” Jared whispered, pulling the younger boy close to him. “You have it all wrong. The pained look you see isn’t disgust. I see that same pained look on Jensen’s face all the time. It’s the look of a man who loves someone so much but can’t express it.”

“But why can’t he express it? If he loves me so much why won’t he just express it?”

“Because the Beta’s have turned our love into something wrong, something perverted. Our Alpha’s have been told their whole lives that they can’t be with us until we are eighteen because if they found us sooner it would be bad. They don’t understand what it is like to be in a Marked pair so they place all of their ideals on us.”

Steve placed his head on Jared shoulder. “Chris said something like that to me. I thought me was just making excuses.”

“You need to sit down with your Alpha. The two of you need to climb into your nest and talk this through.”

“We don’t have a nest. At least not anymore. I sleep in the spare bedroom down the hall.”

“Well tonight you need to crawl into his bed and talk it out. Build your nest back up and make up with your mate.”

“He tried to get me to cuddle with him a little while ago but I denied him and locked myself in my room. Do you think he actually will want to be with me?”

“If what my Alpha tells me is true then he will do whatever he thinks will make you happy. I bet he misses you and just wants to show you how much he loves you just as much as you miss him and want that love. Just let him show you.”

Steve nodded against Jared’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“We Omega’s gotta stick together, right?”

“Right.”

###

“You skipped fifth period,” Jensen announced as Jared walked through the door.

“And how would you know that?” Jared asked as he dropped his backpack at the door and wandered the house to find his mate. He found the older man in the kitchen chopping up celery sticks. “Are you making me a snack?”

“I know because your guidance counselor called me wanting to know if you were okay. Were you okay?”

“I was fine. I just needed to have a heart to heart with someone.”

Jensen put down his knife and turned to Jared. “Someone? Who was this someone?”

“Chris’s Omega. We apparently go to the same school.”

“Steve? Is everything okay?”

“Apparently not. They were still not sharing a bed and barely talking. Steve has himself convinced Chris doesn’t love him.”

“I thought I helped him. When he didn’t text or call I assumed everything was okay.”

“Sometimes people are just too stubborn for their own good. Plus I think Steve just needed to talk to another Omega.”

“I think what he needed was to talk to you. No one else knows what he is going through except for you.”

“He was just so confused. His Omega doctor basically guilt tripped his Alpha into getting him onto birth control the moment he got home from the hospital. Seems like everyone is constantly reminding them that it is illegal for them to be together. I don’t think they have a single Marked pair around them.”

“We’re gonna fix that. Next time you see Steve I want you to invite him over for dinner. I am going to do the same for Chris. They need people in their lives who are gonna help them navigate this weird life.”

“It’s a good weird, right?”

Jensen pulled Jared close to him and kissed his lips. “It’s the best weird possible.”

“Good,” Jared whispered. “Now about that snack…”


	17. Chapter 17

Arms wrapped around Jared’s waist the moment he walked into school. After regaining his balance he settled a hand on Steve’s head and carded his fingers through the younger Omega’s hair. Jared waited patiently for Steve to settle before he moved the Omega an arm’s length away from him.

“Happy tears?” He asked.

Steve nodded and threw himself back at the taller Omega. “He loves me,” Steve said, face buried in Jared’s chest. “We spent the whole night in our nest cuddling and talking. It was wonderful.”

“I’m glad everything went well.”

Steve stepped away from Jared. The younger boy grabbed his hand and started walking down the hallway. People stared as the two Omega’s walked down the hallway hand in hand but Jared ignored them. Instead he focused on the happiness that was wafting off his new friend. The Steve that he was present today was a completely different person then the one he met yesterday. He was happier, lighter on his feet and there was a constant smile on his face.

“It was amazing,” Steve said when they stopped at Jared’s locker. “I’ve never felt that happy in my life. The connection we have is so incredibly strong. It’s like this buzz settles around us whenever we are together. Kind of like we are both electrically charged.”

“You feel that too?” Jared asked. He shut his locker and turned to stare at Steve. “I felt that the first day I met Jensen. It was like the whole room was filled with a static charge. Our hands even zapped when we touched each other.”

“But then you felt like a puzzle piece finally snapped together?”

Jared nodded.

“That’s how I felt when I first met Chris. I was laying in the hospital bed and he came in to see me. The first time we touched I felt this zap go up my arm and then my chest lightened a bit. I felt less burdened, felt less wounded.”

“I’m so glad we met,” Jared told the younger Omega. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Steve. “It’s so nice to have someone I can talk to about this. I know I could always talk to Jensen’s brothers Omega but there is just something about being able to talk to someone who has been the same thing you have.”

“Jensen’s brother has an Omega?”

“His mother is an Omega and his little sister is one as well.”

“They’re all Marked?”

Jared nodded, leading Steve down the hallway. “It’s amazing. I’ve never been around one Marked pair let alone two and an Omega waiting for her eighteenth. Most people are just lucky to meet one couple.”

“Chris and I don’t really have anyone. His parents and siblings are all Beta’s.”

“So the people pressuring Chris…?”

“They’re really good people and they mean well but the just don’t understand, you know?”

Jared stopped walking and pulled Steve towards the wall. With a little maneuvering he got Steve up against the wall and he moved in close to the other Omega.

“Never let someone tell you the feelings you have for your Alpha are wrong,” he whispered. “What we have is more primal and instinctual then any relationship a Beta will ever have. They will never understand the need you have to have your Alpha touch you, kiss you, _and fuck_ you. There is nothing shameful about it.”

“What is it like? Having your Alpha knot you in heat?” Steve asked, blush spreading up his face.

“It’s…it’s amazing.” Jared shook his head. “No, no amazing doesn’t even come close enough the how it really feels. We weren’t supposed to knot, you know? But he did and I just… I melted. It was primal and raw.”

“Did he go into Alpha Aggression?”

Jared nodded his head.

“What was that like?”

“I honestly don’t remember much. My body sort of shut down. The only thing I remember was the absolute peace I felt afterwards.”

“W…”

“Mr. Padalecki,” a stern voice snapped from behind Jared.

The older Omega jumped back from Steve and turned to look at his teacher. “Yes Ms. Geraty?”

“I suggest you get into this classroom before I have to call your guardian.”

“He’s not my guardian,” Jared snapped, “He’s my Alpha.”

“Until you’re eighteen he is you guardian. Now…”

Jared stood up straighter, slightly towering over the shorter Beta teacher. “He is my Alpha,” he growled. “My age doesn’t matter. All that matters is the name on my chest.”

“Jared,” Steve whispered, hand coming up to grab Jared’s. “Leave it. She doesn’t understand.”

“Oh I understand perfectly. Who I don’t believe will be as _understanding_ are the police,” the teacher said. She grabbed Jared by the collar of the shirt and began dragging him down the hall. “Dirty Alpha taking advantage of a young child,” he mumbled under her breath.

“Jared!” Steve yelled from down the hall.

“Call Chris and tell him to call Jensen,” Jared yelled back.

Jared could hear Steve yelling something but it was cut off by the sound of the office door slamming. A buzz of whispers began as Jared was pulled through the office and into a small room situated on the far end.

“Sit tight while I call the authorities,” the teacher said. “Don’t worry sweetie, they’ll protect you.”

###

Jensen was cleaning out the litter box when a surge of anger and then fear floated through his bond. He stood up and looked around the room in a daze, unsure of how to process the sudden feeling in his head. It felt like a swarm of bees was flying around in his head all of a sudden. He was so focused on the buzzing that he almost didn’t realize that his phone was ringing.

“Hello?” Jensen mumbled.

“Jensen? Jensen can you hear me?” Chris asked from the other side.

“Yeah, yeah I can hear you. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Jared,” Chris said, sounding a bit out of breath. “Something happened at the school. He’s been dragged into the office and the police are being notified.”

“The police? Why are the police being notified? What happened?”

“A teacher was yelling at him and referred to you as his ‘guardian’. She didn’t take it too well when he corrected her and said you were his ‘Alpha’. I think she thinks you’re sexually abusing him.”

“Sexually abusing him? She got that from him asking her to refer to me by my proper title to him?”

“Apparently. I couldn’t get much out of Steve he was crying so hard. Steve is afraid that they’re going to take Jared away from you and then him away from me. Jesus Jensen, I left a hickey on his neck. Why did I do that?”

“Hey,” Jensen said, snapping into action. “Don’t worry about Steve. Don’t worry about anything. I’m gonna hang up and call my brother, okay?”

“Your brother is a cop, right?”

“Yes. Josh is gonna make sure that nothing happens to either of our Omegas. Are you on your way to the school now?”

“Yeah,” Chris mumbled. “Yeah I’m almost there.”

“Okay. I’m going to call my brother and then head over. Make sure you get Steve off school property. If you can get him home without being stopped I suggest that.”

“You really think that I necessary?”

“At this point I am not sure about anything. Just protect your Omega.”

“Right.”

“I’ll call you in a few.”

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“Give them hell.”

###

“Well that is fucking stupid,” Josh said. “The kid was saying that just from Jared’s tone the teacher assumed you were sexually abusing him?”

“That’s what Chris said,” Jensen yelled at his phone as he struggled to get a shirt on. “No one is contacting me for whatever reason so I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Are you shitting me? No one has contacted you? You’re his legal guardian, they have to contact me.”

“Even if they think I am sexually abusing him?”

Josh sighed. “I guess not.” There was some rustling from Josh’s side before he heard his brother yell at someone. “The call just came in. The dispatcher recognized Jared’s name and they came to me. I’m heading over right now. Meet me there?”

“I’m getting in my car right now.”

“What does your friend Chris look like? I want to make sure that he gets out without any problems.”

Jensen described his friend to Josh as he backed his car out of the driveway. “Just make sure they get out. They’ve been having some problems and I don’t want Chris taking this as a reason to distance himself from his Omega.”

“I’m sorry this is happening to you,” Josh said, the sound of a car starting floating through the phone.

“It’s just more rules being pushed on us from people who don’t understand what it’s like to be in a Marked pair.”

“Jensen…”

“No,” Jensen shouted, hand smacking on the steering wheel. “This is so fucked up. I should be able to be with my mate without all of these overbearing rules from outside forces. He’s mine, Josh. MINE.”

“And I get that but…”

“I’m at the school,” Jensen snapped. “I’ll see you when you get here.”

Jensen hung up the phone and slumped down in the seat. He stared out at the brick building in front of him and felt anger boil under the surface. A few weeks ago he would have been okay with the way that the world work. A few weeks ago he was telling Jared all the things they couldn’t do together because of society pressures. But now? Now he couldn’t help be feel like the rules were wrong. How could they be right if things like this is happening?

A knock on his window made him jump. Standing on the other side was a worried looking Chris and Steve.

“Hey man,” Jensen said as he got out of the car. “You guys doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Chris mumbled, pulling Steve closer to him. “We’re good. Get ahold of your brother?”

“Yeah I did. He’s on his way over now.”

“Hear anything from the school or Jared?”

Jensen looked over at the front door then back at his friend. “No. But Josh was telling me that that’s because of the whole ‘sexual abuse’ claim.”

“The teacher was out of line,” Steve said. “Everyone knows that Jared is a Marked Omega and she should have acknowledge that.”

“Do teachers acknowledge Chris as your Alpha?”

“Some do.”

“There are three Marked teachers. They’re all really good with Steve and have been referring to me as his Alpha since he started at this school. It’s the Beta’s that have a problem.”

“Especially the younger ones,” Steve added.

Jensen nodded. “I’ve noticed that is the standard behavior.”

“You waiting for your brother or are you going in now?” Chris asked.

“Should probably go now. You should head on home.”

“You sure? I really don’t mind staying.”

“Nah, I should be good. I’ll call you later.”

“I’ll be waiting for the call,” Chris said. He patted Jensen on the shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay. You’ve pulled through worse.”

Jensen nodded. He stood outside until he saw Chris and Steve drive away. Finally after a deep breath he headed inside of the school.


	18. Chapter 18

Josh’s arrival at the school does not bring the calm Jensen had thought it would. Instead it sends him into a panic. Josh being there in his uniform is the final nail in the coffin; they’re going to try to take Jared away from him. And for what? Why was it so necessary for rules that didn’t ably to him and his Omega be forced upon them?

“You have now entered a minority,” Jensen remembers his nurse tell him when he was ten. Marked pairs only make up about 5% of the general population and for the past thirty years they have been forced into a way of thinking that didn’t make sense. It was proven in the seventies that an Alpha can control their feelings towards their Omega as much as a person can control their eye color; it is given to them at birth and it will stay with them no matter how hard they try.

The eighties is when the change began. An Alpha in his early thirties got tired of all the rules his young Omega’s parents had been putting on them and took the Omega away. Just ten years prior that would have been fine, the Alpha would have been let go, but because of changing thought processes he was arrested and sentenced for kidnapping. When he got out he was told he wasn’t allowed to see him Omega; both Omega and Alpha ended up killing themselves when the separation got too hard. After that a law was put on place that an Alpha had to wait until their Omega was eighteen before they were allowed any contact. Didn’t matter if they were the same age or twenty years apart: no Alpha was allowed near their Omega.

There were protests at first. Alphas and Omega’s standing outside of court houses screaming about the injustice of the rules. But after a few weeks of not a single response from the government all of the protests stopped. Desperate for a way to help the younger Marked pairs old couples began setting up agencies that would help the Alpha find their Omega on their eighteenth birthday. Many places, until law enforcement found out and put a stop to it, allowed his the Alpha to see pictures of their Omega with descriptions so that they knew how to set up the house for when they were finally united.

Now there were no protests, no one speaking out for the injustice of Alpha’s and Omega’s. Now there was just rules, rules that didn’t make sense for a group of people who were so biologically different. Sure they looked the same and acted the same but they are hotwired so differently that they might as well not even be the same species.

“Jensen?” Josh said, dropping down to kneel in front of his brother.

Jensen looked up. “Can I see him?”

Josh shook his head and looked away. “They called in a specialist.”

“What kind of specialist?”

“They want to examine Jared’s body. They want to see if there are any marks on him that might signal sexual abuse.”

Jensen dropped his head into his hands. “He’s two weeks out of heat. Of course there are marks on his body.” He lifted his head to look at him brother. “Can they even legally do that?”

“Yeah, they can.”

“I thought there needed to be a confession from the abused in order for that to happen.”

“Jared’s a minor Omega who is living with his Alpha. The thought is that he is unable to make his own decisions because of his biology.”

“Jared has made all of the decisions in our relationship. He is the one who has told me if he wanted something or not. Nothing has happened without his full consent.”

“I know that and you know that and Jared knows that but they don’t. They don’t understand.”

“Chris told me that there are three Marked teachers. Is there any way that they can be brought down to the office to talk to the Beta teachers? Make them understand?”

“The principal is a Beta. She won’t listen to that reasoning.”

Jensen buried his face in his hands again. “I want my Omega,” he whimpered. “I want Jared.”

“I know you do,” Josh said, placing his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m trying really hard to get the straightened out. I just need you to be patient. Can you do that for me little brother?”

“I’ll try,” Jensen mumbled.

“I guess that is the best I can hope for in this situation,” Josh said as he pushed to his feet. “I’ll come back out and talk to you in a bit.”

“Thanks.”

###

“I want to see my Alpha,” Jared repeated for what was probably the hundredth time. “Why can’t I see my Alpha?”

“Jared, sweetie,” the Beta teacher said, hands reaching out to take Jared’s, “you can’t see your _guardian_ until everything is sorted.”

Jared ripped his hands away from hers. “For the last time he is my _Alpha_. Not my guardian or caretaker or whatever word you want to use.” He pulled his shirt collar away from his chest so that Jensen’s name can be seen. “He is my Alpha. His name has been on my chest since I was born.”

“There are laws…”

“Laws that don’t make any sense! Do you know what it is like to be in a Marked pair?”

The teacher shook her head. “I do not but I do know what the law says.”

“Screw the laws. Since I was old enough to remember I have had a second persons thoughts in my head. His feels. I can tell you how scared he is right now, how desperate he is to be with me. Are you mated?”

“I am married, yes.”

“Do you know how your partner is feeling right now?”

She shook her head.

“Do you know what your partner was feeling when he was sixteen? What he was feeling in college?”

She shook her head again.

Jared leaned forward, getting closer to the teacher. “Then how can you sit there and tell that your laws should affect me?”

The Beta teacher opened and shut her mouth a few times before she stood up and fled the room. Sitting back Jared smiled to himself; that was the third teacher he has sent running out of the room. When he heard the door open again he was about to demand to see Jensen when he saw Josh walk in. Before he knew what he was doing Jared was on his feet and hugging his brother in law.

“Hey, hey there,” Josh whispered, running his hand through Jared’s hair. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay,” Jared mumbled into Josh’s shoulder. “Can I see Jensen?”

Josh placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder and moved him so that they could look at each other face to face. “Not yet.”

“Why not?” Jared whined.

“They still want to bring in someone to look you over.”

“But why? I don’t understand.”

Josh led Jared over to a chair. “Since there was a complaint of abuse on a minor everyone is taking it seriously. Since you are an Omega who is living with their Alpha before the age of eighteen it is taken even more seriously.”

“You know he’s not abusing me, right?”

“I know. My brother has loved you since he was ten. There is no way he would have done anything to harm you.”

“Then why can’t you get them to stop all of this?”

“Because unfortunately I am a police officer first and a brother second. I need to let all of this unfold before I can put a stop to it.”

“What if they try to take me away from him?”

Josh got down into Jared’s eye level and took his hands in his. “I will not let that happen, okay? I can’t promise that you won’t have to spend a night or two away from him but I will not allow for you to be taken away.”

Jared nodded. “I can’t sleep without him near me. If they make me spend a night away from him do you think they will allow me to at least have one of his pillows?”

“I can try.”

A knock on the door made Jared and Josh look in. After a second the door was pushed open and another police officer walked in.

“The specialist is at the department. They want us to transfer him over so that they can check him out.”

“Is my brother still out in the hall?” Josh asked as he pushed to his feet.

“He was escorted out about five minutes ago.”

“Escorted out? Why?” Jared asked.

“The teacher who left before Josh came in started yelled at him. Security escorted him out before the teacher could attack him. She was yelling something about him brainwashing you.” The officer rolled his eyes. “Beta’s.”

“You’re…you’re not a Beta?”

The officer chuckled. “Nope. I’m an Omega.”

Jared could feel his eyes growing wide as he started at the officer. “Omega? You’re an Omega?”

“Yup. Been mated to my Alpha for about seven year. We have a two year old daughter.”

“We’re a task force. Didn’t Jensen tell you?”

Jared shook his head. “I just knew you are a police officer.”

“They set up a task force in the nineties to help with Marked pair abuse. We mostly now focus on taking care of young Omega’s who need our help before they meet their Alpha.”

“You’re our first case like this.”

“Really?”

“I’ve done a few relocation with Omega’s being abused by their parents but I have never seen Alpha/Omega abuse,” the other officer said.

“Alpha’s biologically can’t abuse their Omega. Pretty sure they’d go crazy first,” Josh said.

“Then why are we going through all of this?” Jared asked.

Josh and the other officer shrugged.

“The school called and we had to?”

“That’s stupid,” Jared mumbled.

“I agree. But we’ve got to treat every call like its real.”

“Can we just get this over with? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, buddy, let’s get this over with.”

###

Jared stood shirtless in front of a young Beta doctor who was taking pictures of his chest. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes every time she hummed and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

“Are you done?” Jared snapped. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to curl up in his nest with his mate.

“Just about,” she said. “Can you just answer a few questions for me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

The Beta doctor laughed with no humor. “How long have you been with your Alpha?”

“Four weeks. I went to live with him after my parents were killed in a car crash.”

The doctor stopped writing and looked up at Jared. “You’re the kid whose parents died in the crash on the highway?”

“Yes.”

She nodded and wrote something down.

“Have you and your Alpha had sex since you were put into his custody?”

“I went into heat two weeks ago. I was put on birth control by my Omega doctor the same day that it happened but I still went through my heat with my Alpha first.”

“And the doctor just let that happen?”

“Considering it is not against the law, yes.”

“Not against the law? How can you say that is not against the law?”

“Law 6176 allows an Alpha to be with his Omega in their heat no matter their age.”

“I’ve never heard of that law.”

“You’re also not an Omega doctor.”

The doctor wrote something down on the piece of paper. “Have you had sex since?”

“No.”

“Have you had any other sexual contact?”

“Yes.”

“Who starts it?”

“Me.”

That made her look up at him. “Every time?”

“Every time. And he will only let it continue if he knows I am comfortable with it. I am not being sexually abused.”

She hummed and wrote something else down. “That is all I need. Please stay here.”

Jared rolled his eyes and slumped down in the chair. He waited until the Beta doctor left before he pulled his shirt back one.

###

Jensen lunged for his phone when he saw Josh’s name pop up on the screen.

“Is he okay? Is he coming home?”

“He’s fine. But just like I thought he will not be coming home tonight.”

“Why not?” Jensen demanded.

“They want to check somethings out with an Omega doctor first.”

“Why can’t they do that tonight?”

“They’re stalling. They’re hoping that Jared will crack.”

“I thought you were the one who was in control of this. Isn’t it your task force?”

“They thought I was too close to the case so they took me off. Took us all off actually. Said we were getting to emotional. They put the SVU on it.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I know it is but there is nothing I can do. I’m swinging by the house in a few.”

“Why?”

“Jared wants a pillow. No one has been listening to him all day so I thought I might as well be the first.”

“He’s okay, right?”

“He’s mad but otherwise he’s doing okay.”

“Okay. I’ll see you when you get here.”

###

Jensen gave Josh two things: his top pillow and his teddy bear. Jared couldn’t help but smile when the two things were passed to Jared in the car.

“Where am I going?” Jared asked, teddy bear held against his chest.

“Group home downtown.”

“A group home? Why can’t I stay with you?”

“I asked but they said that because I am Jared’s brother I am too close to the situation. Plus they can’t trust that I won’t let Jensen come see you.”

Jared nodded and looked out the window. “But I’ll be home tomorrow, right?”

“I hope so.”

The drive was long and Jared ended up falling asleep. When the car came to a stop Jared jerked awake. The building in front of him way big and grey. A sign above the front door said the place was called “First Steps”.

“Come on,” Josh said, taking Jared’s hand.

“Officer Ackles?” A young woman said from behind the desk in the main room. “It’s been a while.”

“Hello Maggie,” Josh said, moving forward to give the woman a hug. “This is Jared.”

“Hello Jared,” Maggie said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Jared gave a little wave. He shifted uncomfortably as he clutched the teddy bear and pillow closer to his chest.

“Alpha, Beta or Omega?” Jared heard Maggie ask Josh.

“Omega. My brothers Omega.”

“Jensen? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. There was just a misunderstanding at the school and Jared and Jensen are being investigated.”

“And they took the poor Omega from his Alpha? That is mistreatment of an Omega. Once an Alpha and Omega have been through a heat together they can’t be separated.”

“I know Maggie but my hands are tied and I can’t do anything.”

“Damn Beta’s. Placing their two sense in situations that they should be in. When Jack hears about this he’s gonna be in an uproar.”

“Your Alpha is always in an uproar.”

“And for good reason. Beta’s need to keep their noses out of Marked pairs business.”

“I’m hungry,” Jared mumbled, moving closer to Josh.

“We’ll get you settled in your room and then get you something to eat, okay?”

Jared nodded.

The room Jared got was thankfully a private one. Josh told him to lay down and try to get as comfortable as possible while he went to go get him something to eat. When the door shut behind Josh Jared sat down on the bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.


	19. Chapter 19

Jensen hates being drunk. He found that it blocked his connections between him and Jared. He can still remember being seventeen and being drunk for the first time with Josh. As they passed a bottle of vodka between the two of them he could feel his bond getting weaker and weaker until Jared was nothing but a tiny little buzz in his head. That feeling, and the killer headache he woke up with in the morning, made him hate being drunk.

Right now though? Right now all he wanted was to be drunk. He’d just hung up the phone with Chris and was feeling even lower then he had earlier. Chris told him that Steve had been begging him since they got home to take him out of regular classes and home school him. The two mates have been fighting ever since.

The first swing of vodka made Jensen gag. So did the second and third. But the fourth? Dear God was the fourth one a good one. His body was starting to grow warm, his limbs starting to get heavy. The next three swigs made his throat burn and the next three emptied the bottle.

“I feel good,” he mumbled to Lily who was curled up next to him. He shook the bottle and frowned. “I also need more.”

Standing up was kind of difficult. Jensen swayed for a few seconds before being able to right himself and start walking. The kitchen light burned his eyes when he walked in but he ignored it in favor of digging through the cabinets to find the nice bottle of Bourbon his brother bought him after he graduated Med school.

“Oh God,” he gasped, spitting the dark liquid out after the first sip. “That is terrible.”

Turning around he grabbed a glass and brought it and the Bourbon over to the kitchen table. He poured a little bit in and chugged it down like a shot. It was better that way, still gross, but better. It also meant that it took him longer to consume the whole bottle. He sat at his kitchen table for almost two hours drinking the whole bottle of alcohol.

Once that one was empty he stumbled his way to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. It smelled so heavily of Jared that for a minute he could forget his Omega was just in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Jensen squished his face into Jared’s pillow and sighed sadly. If it wasn’t for the numbing effect of the alcohol, he knew that he would be sobbing into the pillow. Instead he just laid awake and stared at the wall.

The sun had long since set when Jensen felt the burning in his limbs. It wasn’t the warmness of before but instead a heat that seared through him. With the heat a clarity ran through him and he realized that Jared was opening up the bond between them. It felt almost exactly like it had when Jared had been in heat. But how could Jared be in heat again so soon?

###

Jared couldn’t help but scream when the first wave of heat hit him. He had been laying in the dark in the shelter when a tingling started. At first he assumed it was just the way that he was laying so he moved to lay on his back instead. The tingling slowly got worse until eventually he was sweating. A few seconds later he was screaming out in pain when the tingling became searing hot.

“Jared?!” Maggie yelled as she through open the door. “Jared, what’s wrong?”

Jared whimpered and reached out for the older omega. He couldn’t talk it hurt so much.

“Are you in heat?” Maggie asked, taking his hand.

He gasped at another wave of heat and cried out again. Was he in heat? It certainly felt like he was. But how could he be in heat so soon after his last one? Wasn’t there supposed to be months in between heats?

“Oh no,” Maggie mumbled suddenly. She shot to her feet and shut the door. “You’re in a Distress Heat. Your body is trying to reach out to its Alpha.”

“What?” Jared whispered.

“It happens right before the system shut down,” she said rushing to pull her phone out of her pocket. “Whenever an Omega is separated from the Alpha in the way you did their body sends them into heat to draw their Alpha back. If the Alpha doesn’t show up the Omega’s system shuts down.”

“Will I die?”

“No. But you will be rendered infertile.”

Jared sobbed. He didn’t want to be infertile. He was supposed to be having children with his Alpha in two years. In a moment of desperation, he opened his bond to Jensen so that he could feel what was happening.

“Josh? It’s Maggie. We have a serious problem and you need to get Jensen here as soon as possible. Jared has gone into Distress heat.”

There were more words after that but Jared was unable to focus on them. This heat was so much worse than the one he had just gone through. There had been so subtle start to this one. The last one felt like he had slowly walked into a hot tub and this one felt like someone had just pushed him right into one.

“Jared?” He heard Maggie whisper as she pressed a warm cloth to Jared’s forehead. “Josh is getting Jensen. He’ll be here soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is incredibly short but I wanted to just kind of move their reunion closer.


	20. Chapter 20

At first Jensen is not sure if the pounding he hears is coming from his head or from his front door. He's still drunk but was slowly sobering up from the warmth that was being pushed onto him from Jared’s side of the bond. When the pounding stopped and was replaced with the sound of his phone ringing he knew he hadn't imagined it. No someone was at his door, desperately trying to get him to answer.

“Hello?”

“What the fuck man?” Josh yelled. “I've been knocking on your door for like twenty minutes. Get your ass up and get dressed, Jared’s in trouble.”

“Trouble? What kind of trouble? Does it have anything to do with the burning sensation he's sending me through the bond?”

“Jared is experiencing a Distress Heat. We need to get you to him as soon as possible.”

“Distress Heat?”

“His body thinks you are abandoning him. It’s trying to pull you back in by going into heat.”

“I know what a Distress Heat is,” Jensen growled.

“Then get the fuck up and get to the door. He’s already pretty far through and if you don’t hurry there will be internal damage.”

“He’ll be infertile,” Jensen mumbled. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll at the door.”

“You’ve got three,” Josh snapped before hanging up.

Jensen stood up and stumbled around his room. Quickly he changed his clothing into ones that didn’t smell like alcohol and moved into the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth. The tooth paste made his head spin and he had to rush to the toilet to throw up. After composing himself a but he was able to actually brush his teeth and ran for the door.

“You reek,” Josh said when he threw open his door. “How much have you had to drink?”

Jensen shrugged and pushed past his brother. “Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, stalking towards the car.

“It does matter. You can’t show up like this.”

“I’ve got no other choice. My mate is in trouble. My Omega. I don’t have any other choice but to show up like this.”

“Jensen…”

Jensen whirled around to face his brother. “Infertile,” he growled. “My Omega might be infertile if I don’t get to him. My mate is in the middle of a Distress Heat because some stupid Beta bitch couldn’t keep her nose out of something that had nothing to do with her. I doubt me being drunk is really going to fuck this up more than it already is.”

“Okay,” Josh whispered, eyes casted down, surrendering.

Jensen growled again and turned back to the car. Throwing open the passenger side car he got in and slumped down in the seat. He could still feel Jared’s heat burning through him. His Omega was in pain; worse pain then his first heat. But this wasn’t just any other heat. No, no this heat was trying to slowly ruin Jared’s internal organs. This heat was trying to kill off Jared’s uterus.

“It’s about a twenty-minute drive,” Josh told him.

“Turn the siren on,” Jensen said, pushing his hand into his stomach so that he could try dulling the pain he felt there.

“I could get in trouble for that,” Josh told him.

“I don’t care,” he snapped. “Turn the siren on.”

Josh sighed. Reaching to the side he flipped the siren on. The whirling lights and screeching sound of the siren made his head pound but he ignored it in favor for trying to get the pain in his stomach to lessen. Cars began to pull to the side and Jensen felt his brother accelerate the car.

“He must have been ignoring it for a while,” Jensen hissed. “I can already feel the pain.”

“With the siren I can cut down about ten minutes.”

“Cut down more. If I’m not there soon I’m not going to be able to do anything.”

“You know what you’re gonna have to do right?”

Jensen nodded.

“You think you guys are ready for it?”

“He’s sixteen, of course we’re not ready for it.”

“Always the possibility it won’t take. Knotting doesn’t equal pregnancy.”

“I don’t think we’re gonna get that lucky twice.”

“Probably not.”

They lapse into silence as Josh speeds the car up. Buildings are whizzing by, blurring into one long stream of brown and beige. The closer they get to the city the harder it is for Josh to weave in and out of traffic.

“Don’t people understand what the siren means?” Jensen yelled, hands digging into his stomach.

“We’re almost there.”

“How far?”

“Two minutes.”

Jensen threw up the door and got out of the car. He could hear his brother yelled after him but he couldn’t be bothered to stop. Instead he just ran.

###

“He did what?” Maggie said, hand still soothing down Jared’s spine. “Is he feral?”

Jared whined and pushed himself closer to Maggie. His stomach was really hurting and his body felt like it was on fire. A sweat had broken out on his skin about an hour ago and that seemed to feel scare Maggie.

“Jared?” Maggie whispered. “I need to leave you.”

“Please,” Jared whimpered, gripping her tightly. “Please don’t leave me.”

“You Alpha is about to tear through my building looking for you and I need to cut him off so he doesn’t scare anyone.”

“Alpha?”

“Yeah your Alpha is gonna be here soon. He’s gonna make the pain go away.”

Jared nodded slowly and released the older Omega. Without her hands on him his skin began to burn more and by the time she had managed to slip out of the room he had removed most of his clothing. He rolled onto his belly hoping that his weight would help get rid of the pain the was threatening to make him throw up.

“But I’m supposed to be looking him over today,” a voice said from outside his door. “You need to let me go in there and do my job.”

“He’s in Distress Heat,” someone said. “No one but his Alpha or Maggie is allowed in his room.”

“Distress Heat? He’s too young for that.”

“What kind of Omega doctor are you?”

“A good one. He must be faking so that he can get his guardian here under false pretenses.”

“You might want to move,” the other voice warned.

“Why?”

“His Alpha is here.”

Jared perked up at that and rolled onto his back. With a deep breath he let his mind wander to Jensen and felt that he was close by. Extremely close by.

“Omega,” his Alpha sighed as he pushed open the door. “My pretty Omega.”

“Alpha,” the Omega whimpered, moving to present himself for his Alpha.

His Alpha was on him in a moment, pressing up against his back. He smelled like alcohol and sweat but the Omega could care less because underneath all of it was his Alpha natural scent. The Omega was so happy to have his Alpha back that he yelped when he felt the head of his Alpha’s cock press into him.

“You’re okay,” his Alpha soothed, hands running up and down his side. “I’ve got you.”

“Alpha,” he sighed, body relaxing.

“Gonna knot you. Gonna knot you and fill you with my seed. Do you want that?”

“Yes!”

His Alpha began thrusting into him then. He set an extremely fast pace that left the Omega unable to keep up. The Omega came fast and hard, having problems keeping himself upright with how forceful it was. His Alpha followed close behind with his knot swelling up almost to the point of painful and keeping himself locked to the Omega.

“Cubs?” The Omega asked, petting his own stomach.

“Hopefully,” the Alpha rumbled against his neck.

“Cubs,” he sighed happily before slipping off to sleep.

###

Jared’s heat lasts almost a week. The two men spend it in the dark room of the shelter knotted the whole time. After the first few frenzied couplings they come back to themselves and are able to talk to each other. They come to the agreement that Jared will leave school and be homeschooled. Jensen finds himself mourning his Omega’s education but Jared soothes him by telling him that he prefers it that way. Anything to keep them from having to go through the situation ever again.

After his heat dies down Jensen bundled Jared close to him and bring him home. They spend two more days lazy having sex and just enjoying being in their nest together.

They’re currently sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office waiting to see the Omega doctor. They know Jared’s not pregnant but they’re scared about what the alternative could possibly be. Both sides of the bond are radiating worry and fear.

“Omega Ackles?” A nurse said.

Slowly they both raised from their seats and followed behind the Beta nurse. She smiles warmly at them when she shows them their exam room and tells Jared to change into the gown. Jared changes quickly and grabs Jensen’s hand once he is sitting on the table.

A knock on the door scared them both. The doctor swung open the door and let out a sigh of relief when she saw them together.

“Hello Jared, Jensen,” she greeted shaking their hands.

“Hello,” Jared mumbled.

“When I heard about what was happening I tried to be the doctor to see you,” the Omega admitted as she filtered around the room. “I was told that because I was your primary doctor that it would be inappropriate for me to see you. Between the three of us I don’t at had more to do with me being part of a Marked pair.”

“There were a lot of cut corners,” Jensen growled. “But everything has been dropped. We’re back together.”

“But only after Jared went into Distress Heat,” she added. “All of this could have been avoided. Are you planning on suing if it turns out that Jared is…”?

“No,” Jared said firmly. “I’m not so it doesn’t matter.”

“Jared…”

“I’d be able to tell, wouldn’t I? If I was? I’d be able to feel it, right?”

“Your body would have been sent into a depression. Are you feeling depressed?”

“No. I feel sad and scared but not depressed.”

“Okay. I want to do an ultrasound and some other tests. It’s going to take a few days for some of the tests to come back but the ultrasound sound be able to tell me.”

“Then why the other tests?” Jensen asked.

“Just to be one hundred percent sure.”

“Okay.”

The doctor wheels around the ultrasound machine and gets to work setting it up. Once it is ready she squirts the cold gel onto Jared’s stomach and pressed the wand to his skin. She moved it around and mumbled a few things to herself.

“Well I’ll be damned,” she said.

“What?” Jared asked.

Jensen moved closer to the screen and took in a deep breath. “Wow,” he breathed, slumping back.

“What? What’s going on?”

“This is almost completely unheard of. Usually an Omega will cease being in heat when they conceive.”

“Conceive? As in…”

“Congratulation Alpha and Omega Ackles, you are expecting your first cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official: I have zero control over my characters.


	21. Chapter 21

“I have to tell my parents.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about it first?”

“We are talking about it.”

“No we’re not. You’re talking about telling your parents.”

“That is talking about it.”

“No its not.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?”

Jared sighed and turned his body to face the front of the car. “Are we keeping it?”

“You don’t want to?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then why are you asking if we’re keeping it?”

Jared shrugged. “You said a little while ago that you didn’t want one right now.”

“A little while ago you weren’t actually pregnant. A little while ago it was just hypothetical. This isn’t hypothetical, this is real. There is a cub already growing inside of you and I don’t want to get rid of it.”

“Really?”

Jensen reached across the car and turned Jared’s head to look at him. “Really. Is this the way I envisioned this to go? Absolutely not. But that doesn’t mean I want to get rid of it.”

Jared’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Good,” he said nodding. “Because I really, really want this baby.”

Jensen leaned forward and kissed him. “Did you want to tell my parents now or did you want to wait?”

“Can we wait? I’m not that far along and anything can happen.”

“Yeah, yeah we can wait. Whatever you are comfortable with.”

After one more kiss Jensen turned away from Jared and started the car. The ride home is filled with a comfortable silence; their hands laced together the whole time. Once they get home Jensen leads Jared into the bedroom and gets him into bed.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, smoothing Jared’s hair out of his face.

“A little,” Jared said moving to nuzzle against Jensen’s hand. “A sandwich would be nice.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Almost as soon as the door to the bedroom was shut, Jensen’s phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked down to see that it was Josh calling.

“Hey,” he said as he walked into the kitchen.

“How’d it go?”

“I wasn’t so lucky a second time.”

“Wait, so…”

“Yeah.”

“Damn.”

“I thought for sure we got through without a pregnancy. It went on for the whole week without stopping.”

“How is he handling it? How are you handling it?”

“He asked me if I thought we should get rid of it. I was sitting in the car in the parking lot of the clinic talking about telling mom and dad and he stopped me and asked if I seriously wanted to have the baby. He’d thought that because I talked about waiting not that long ago that I would want to get rid of it.”

“Do you?”

“It’s there, you know? Before it was a hypothetical, a ‘what if’, but not its actually real. I’m gonna be a father and honestly the idea of getting rid of it never crossed my mind. I was thinking of baby showers and nursery colors, not abortion or adoption.”

“Jesus, you’re gonna be a father.”

“I know,” Jensen said, leaning against the counter. “But you can’t tell anyone else. I promised Jared we’d wait to tell anyone until he was farther along.”

“Mums the word.”

“Thanks. I’ve gotta get going. I was supposed to be making Jared a sandwich.”

“Okay man. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Tell the girls I say hello.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jensen hung up the phone and started making Jared’s sandwich. He was happily humming to himself as he spread some mustard onto the bread when it suddenly hit him. He was going to be a father. Him and Jared were going to have a baby. In a few years he would be making sandwiches for a tiny little pup on the first day of school.

“Shit,” Jensen mumbled, placing the knife down on the counter. He gripped the sides hard and took three quick deep breaths. “I’m gonna be a dad.”

“You’re just realizing now?”

Jensen spun around to look at Jared. “You were supposed to be in bed.”

“You were taking too long and I came out to make sure you were okay,” Jared said as he moved closer to Jensen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Jensen said. He moved closer to Jared and pulled him into his arms. “I was putting mustard on your sandwich and all I could think about was putting mustard on our child’s sandwich.”

“And how did that make you feel?”

Jensen cupped Jared’s face with his hands and kissed him. “Amazing. I’ve dreamt about this since I was ten years old. It’s finally happening and I’m so, so happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Jensen said before kissing Jared again.

“So what type of sandwich did you make me?” Jared asked, separating himself from Jensen.

“Bologna with cheese and mustard.”

“One of my favorite.” Jared grabbed the sandwich off of the counter and took a bite. “Thank you so much for making this for me.”

“No need to thank me. It’s my job to provide for my mate.”

Jared smiled around the sandwich. “You’re cute,” he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“And you’re gross,” Jensen said, walking over to wrap his arms around Jared again. “How do you feel?”

“Normal. But I’m only a few weeks alone so I doubt I’ll be feeling anything for a while.”

“How is your Omega?”

“No change yet. I think once the symptoms start I’ll be able to feel it.”

“You scared?”

“Yes and no. We’ve got a lot to deal with, you know? The age difference being the biggest.”

“No one can take you away from me. I’ll actually sue if they try.”

“Sue who?”

“The city. Maggie’s mate is an equality lawyer. He’s got several cases going against Beta doctors and how they treated young Omegas. Not to mention his lawsuit against an agency that didn’t allow an orphaned Omega the ability to find their Alpha.”

“Why didn’t they let the Omega be with their Alpha?”

“According to the agency they couldn’t find the Alpha but from everything I’ve been told the Alpha stepped up right away but the Omega’s distant cousin refused him access to her.”

“Doesn’t he legally get custody of her?”

“If you can clear the amount of red tape then yes but since the government is trying so hard to keep us separated then no.”

“So if my parents had living relatives I wouldn’t be with you?” Jared asked, hand moving down to touch his stomach.

“You would have been put into their care until you were 18.”

Jared placed his head on Jensen’s shoulder and let out a sigh. “I’m glad I’m with you. I wish it didn’t happen the way that it did but I’m happy I was put in your care.”

“Even after everything that’s happened in the last few weeks?”

“It’s nothing that we can’t handle, obviously. I’m happy Jensen. Really fucking happy.”

Jensen tipped Jared’s head up and kissed him softly in the lips. “I’m happy too. I’ve never been this happy in my entire life. I’ve got you by my side and a baby on the way, what did I ever do to deserve this?”

“Karma is finally swinging our way.”

“That little bitch is finally being nice to us for once.”

Jared moved away from Jensen and knocked on the kitchen table. “You’ve gotta knock on wood after statements like that.”

Jensen moved to Jared’s side and knocked on the table. “You’re right. Wouldn’t want to tempt the fates.”

“You never told me what was taking you so long to make the sandwich,” Jared mentioned, moving to burry himself in Jensen’s side.

“I was talking to Josh.”

“Did you tell him?”

“If I say yes will you be mad at me?”

Jared hit Jensen on the shoulder. “I told you not to say anything,” he pouted. “We were gonna wait.”

“Josh knows about everything and I felt like he deserved to know this too. He’s been with us through the whole mess and I trust him to not say anything to anyone else.”

“You two are really close, huh?”

“Josh and I were the only Marked Alpha’s at our school. There were a few Omega’s but we were mostly surrounded by Beta’s. It’s hard growing up like that. We were there all the time and we were each other’s backbone and support system. It’s hard to be the only virgin in school while all of your friends are running around having sex so having that one person who understands is amazing.”

“I wish I had that. I love you and your family I just wish I had someone I could tell all of my secrets to.”

“What about Steve?”

Jared shrugged. “It’s too soon to tell. I like talking to him and his Omega calms my Omega but I don’t want to seem like the weird older kid whose latched himself onto someone younger.”

“You and Steve have a deep connection, you know that right? He’s is possibly the only person in the world who understands what you’ve been through. When you can home that day after talking to him you were calmer, happier. I think being friends with him will be good.”

“I know you’re right. I’ve just never had any real friends before. All of my friends were my parent’s friend’s kids. They were snobby.”

“You should invite Steve over when you feel up to it. Maybe we can set up a home schooling system where you guys can work together. How does that sound?”

“It would be nice to not have to go through this whole transition alone. Maybe we can invite the two of them over for dinner in a few days?”

“I think that is a great idea,” Jensen said, kissing Jared’s forehead.

“But you’re not telling them about the baby, you hear me?”

“Yes, Jared.”

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen on the lips. “Can we go back to bed now?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two spend a lot of time in bed, huh? Sorry for the delay on this. I've had the first half written up for a while but only finished the second half yesterday/today. You guys still liking this story?


	22. Chapter 22

“Now remember…”

“No telling Steve and Chris about the baby,” Jensen finished as he wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist. “I’m not going to say anything to either of them.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Jared turned his head and kissed Jensen on the lips. “Did they say what time they were gonna be here?”

“Chris said Steve had some paper work to sign and then they would be right over.”

“Paper work?”

“His homeschooling papers. I’ve got the same ones for you somewhere in the kitchen that you need to look over. Since you’re both sixteen they basically want you to sign saying you’re not dropping out.”

“I’m not gonna be a drop out,” Jared stated. He ran his hand over his still flat stomach. “I’ve gotta be a good role model. How am I going to convince our child to stay in school if I didn’t?”

“Only a few weeks along and already thinking ahead. You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Not only is it in your nature but it’s who you are. You’re constantly worrying about me and if I’m healthy and eating. When you were in the hospital after everything that happened you practically force fed me food.”

“That was because of my Omega.”

“How often is your Omega at the surface?”

“It’s almost always there. It’s a part of me not a separate being so why should I tamp it down?”

Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared. “That’s why you’ll be a good dad. There is no disconnect between you and your Omega which means you will always be attentive and loving.”

“What about you? Are you afraid?”

Jensen looked away.

“Jensen?”

“I’m…”

The doorbell rang, signaling that Chris and Steve were there. Jensen jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. Once there he took a second to take a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted as the door swung open.

“Hi,” Steve said shyly, hand held tightly in Chris’s hand. The younger man smiled softly, lifting his free hand to show the covered dish he was holding. “We made cookies.”

“And by ‘we’ he means he made cookies and I stood in the kitchen ‘taste testing’,” Chris said. He turned and kissed Steve on the side of the head. “And I’ve gotta say, my mate makes great cookies.”

Steve blushed. “They’re really not that good,” he insisted.

“They’re scratch made chocolate chip cookies. I didn’t even know you could make cookies the way he did.”

“We were missing some of the ingredients that I needed so I made vegan cookies.”

“And they’re the best damn vegan cookies in the world.”

“How would you know? When was the last time you had vegan cookies?”

Chris laughed and pulled his close so that he could kiss him on the lips. Jensen couldn’t help but smile at the other couple. After everything that they had been through it made him happy to see them so comfortable together.

“Are you going to invite them in or are you going to make them stay outside all day?” Jared asked as he came up behind Jensen.

“Yeah, shit, sorry. Come on in guys.”

“Jared!” Steve shouted. He hastily passed the cookies at Chris and threw himself at Jared. “How are you? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jared said, hugging the younger teen close to him. “Everything is okay now.”

“Everything? I heard about the Distress Heat and I was so worried about you being… not well.”

Jared shared a look with Jensen. “Everything is okay. I’m not infertile.”

“You’re not? Does that mean you’re…”

“Steve,” Chris said moving over to place his hand on his mate’s shoulder. “How about you let Jared go. You look like you’re about to suffocate him.”

“Oh, sorry!” Steve released Jared and took a few steps back. All of a sudden his eyes widened and he put his hands over his mouth. “Oh!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Chris asked, moving closer to his mate again.

“You’re…”

“How did you figure it out?” Jared half-whined.

“I can sense it on you. It’s almost like your aura has changed.”

“Seriously? Does that mean all Omega’s will be able to tell?”

“Tell? Tell what?” Chris asked, looking between the two teens. When neither of them said anything he looked over at Jensen. “What’s going on?”

Jensen threw his arms up in the arm. “I promised I wouldn’t say anything. If the two of them want to let you in on the secret, then it’s coming from one of them. I like my sex life.”

Chris turned back to Jared and Steve. “Come on guys, please tell me?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Well since the cat is already out of the bag,” he said shooting a look at Steve. “I’m pregnant.”

“Seriously? You’re pregnant?”

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘P’. “I was hoping that I could keep it a secret for a while but I guess that’s not going to happen.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, moving away from Jared. The younger Omega began to shrink into himself a bit, eyes cast to the floor and lip quivering.

“Oh, no, Steve, it’s okay,” Jared said, rushing forward to wrap his arms around Steve. “It’s not your fault. It’s not like you can prevent your Omega from detecting it.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have known that you didn’t want anyone to know.”

“I’m not upset, really. If you can tell I’m pregnant then all Omega’s can tell I’m pregnant.”

Steve nodded and moved out of Jared’s arms. He moved closer to Chris who was still staring at Jared with a weird look on his face.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“I just can’t believe Jared is pregnant.”

“You have a problem with it?” Jensen asked, moving closer to Jared.

“No,” Chris said, hands raising in surrender. “It’s not like that, man. It’s just…he’s young, you know? I’ve been told my whole life that it’s wrong and immoral and now…now I’m jealous?”

“What?” All three other men said in unison.

“We’re not ready for kids yet. But like, man, you’ve got the life. You’ve got your mate and now a baby on the way and everything is going good. Do you know how many Alpha’s would kill to be in your shoes?”

Jensen shrugged and wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist. “It’s been a shitty and bumpy road but I can’t say I’m upset with where we are. Would I have liked to wait a little while longer? Yes. But that’s only because I know how Jared and I are going to be treated once it comes out he’s pregnant. I’m not ready for that just yet.”

“Is that what worries you?” Jared asked, looking up at Jensen. “Is that why you’re afraid?”

“Yeah. Even though everything that happened isn’t one hundred percent my fault I know that part of it is. We’re bringing this baby into a world that is going to judge us because you’re so young. Their gonna think I’m a predator.”

“Not a predator. Just a man put in a really bad situation,” Chris said. “No Marked pair is going to judge you for what happened. It’s the Beta’s.”

“They don’t understand because they’ve never been put through it. Don’t worry about what others say. As long as you are confident in your relationship and in each other, that’s all that matters.”

Jared, Jensen, and Chris turned to look at Steve. The younger man just shrugged and kicked his toe against the carpeted floor.

“When did you get so wise?” Chris asked, pulling Steve into his arms.

“I’ve always been wise. We’ve always just spent so much time talking about you that I couldn’t get a word in,” he joked.

Chris pouted. “I don’t talk about myself that much.”

Steve leaned forward and kissed Chris. “You’re cute when you pout.”

“You’re just plain cute.”

“You’re both gross,” Jensen said while Jared faked gaged.

“Don’t even try it. You guys are just as sappy and gross as we are.”

Jensen looked over at Jared and smiled. “Yeah we are.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Now that that is out of the way, think we can discuss those cookies?”

Steve smiled brightly and moved over to where Chris had placed the cookies. “They’re vegan. Someone is terrible at shopping so I didn’t have everything that I need to make traditional cookies.”

“Don’t care. I want to try these cookies.”

Steve uncovered the cookies and passed one over to Jared. After a curious sniff Jared took a small bite of the cookie. Suddenly his eyes widen and he shoved the rest in his mouth before reaching for two more.

“These are really good,” he said. “Like really, really good.”

“Yeah?”

Jared nodded enthusiastically while chewing the second cookie.

“I’m gonna have to learn how to make these, aren’t I?”

Jared nodded again.

“I’ll make sure to send you the recipe,” Steve said.

“Thanks. I’m having a feeling that I might have just found Jared’s first craving.”

Jared shot Jensen a glare as he reached over to take another cookie.

“So about the homeschooling…”

“I want to do half my work here and half my work at home,” Steve said. “That way I have the connection of working with someone else.”

“I think that is a great idea,” Jared said around his cookie.

“At first it’s gonna have to be separate since I don’t think I can get Steve here every other day. But once Steve gets his license…”

“You’re getting your license?”

Steve nodded, grabbing a cookie for himself. “I’m hoping to get it right after my birthday on the twentieth.”

“Your birthday is coming up? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were going through so much I didn’t want to make it about myself. But yeah my birthday is in two weeks.”

“Are you guys doing anything?”

Steve and Chris shook their heads.

“We were just going to stay in and maybe watch a movie,” Chris said.

“You want to come over here and have dinner?” Jensen asked.

“I’ll make a birthday cake.”

“Do you even know how to make a birthday cake?”

Jared nodded. “I used to make them all the time for my parents.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I like talking about them,” Jared said. “If I don’t talk about them I’ll feel like I didn’t love them.”

“My mom used to make all of my cakes,” Steve said. “They were always lopsided and messy but they were amazing.”

“My mom couldn’t cook to save our lives. She tried to make a cake for me when I was six and burnt the hell out of it. After that I took over cooking them.”

“My mom always bought mine,” Chris said.

“Same,” Jensen agreed.

“We’ll change that,” Jared said as Steve nodded.

“What about a tutor? Do you think they may benefit from that?” Chris asked, turning to Jensen.

“Steve might but I don’t know about Jared. Unless we find a forward thinking Beta or a Marked Omega we’re going to run into a few problems once he’s further along.”

“Most teachers are Beta’s so I imagine so are tutors,” Chris said.

“I think I’ll do well without a tutor. If I start to struggle then maybe we can bring someone in,” Jared said.

“Okay so we go with the original plan until we hit a roadblock. Everyone good with that?”

Jared and Steve nodded.

“Okay. Now I believe we were supposed to be having dinner tonight. If Jared hasn’t filled himself up with all those cookies who is ready to order pizza and watch a shitty action movie.”

“Dude,” Chris said, slinging his arm around Jensen’s shoulder, “I think you just read my mind.”

###

Jensen cuddled closer to Jared, large hand moving to rest over his belly. Jared hummed softly in the back of his throat and moved closer to Jensen. It’s well past one am and Steve and Chris had just stumbled their tired asses out of the house to head home. The night had been filled with laugher and food and good company but now the Marked pair is happy to be in their nest cuddling.

“I’m gonna have to avoid your mother for a few months,” Jared joked.

“You just going to hold up in here until you hit your four-month mark?”

“Is that unreasonable?”

“A bit.”

Jared chuckled and placed his hand over Jensen’s on his belly. “When I asked you if you were afraid earlier and you avoided me question, was it really because of what you said about the Beta’s?”

Jensen sighed and carefully flipped Jared over so that they were looking at each other. “I didn’t mean to avoid the question. It’s just…it’s hard, you know? I had so many rules put in place when you first moved in and I completely ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin it. You stayed very firm about all of it.”

Jensen snorted.

“Okay maybe not ALL of it but you were very firm about when we were going to have children. It probably would have stayed that way if what happened at the school didn’t happen.”

“I know that, I do, it’s just…I feel like I couldn’t control my Alpha.”

“I was in Distress Heat and you thought I was going to be infertile. Of course you couldn’t control your Alpha.”

“You’re very forgiving for a sixteen-year-old pregnant Omega.”

Jared shrugged and cuddled closer. “Could be worse.”

“How could it be worse?”

“It could be the Alpha who got the sixteen-year-old Omega pregnant.”

“You’re so not funny.”

“I’m hilarious.”

“Whatever.”

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you and I think you’re going to be an amazing dad.”

Jensen hummed softly and kissed Jared on the nose. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be writing a paper. Instead I wrote this. Oh well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look: I wrote a new chapter.

There was blood in Jared’s underwear. Just a tiny amount, a few drops, but it was enough to make him panic. There was blood and Jensen wasn’t home. Of course his mate would choose today of all days to go back to work.

Jared was stumbling back to the bedroom when he heard his phone ring. On wobbly legs he made his way over to where the phone sat on the bed and picked it up.

 

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, voice high pitched and breathy. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s blood…”

“How much? Like a tiny amount or a big amount? Do I need to call Chris to get you to the hospital?”

‘It’s just a little bit. Maybe a few drops?”

“Maybe a few drops? Do you have any pain or discomfort? Any cramps?”

“No, no cramps. Just a little bit of blood.”

“Stupid,” Jensen mumbled.

“Hey! Don’t call me stupid. This is my first pregnancy and I don’t know what’s happening.”

“I wasn’t calling you stupid Jared. I was referring to myself.”

“Why are you calling yourself stupid?”

“You’re bleeding because we had sex.”

“What?”

“Your cervix is changing and because of that you’ve got extra blood flow and sex can irritate that and cause bleeding.”

“Are you saying we can’t have sex?”

“At least until your next doctor’s appointment.”

“But that’s a month away! You’re telling me that we’ve got to stop having sex for a month?”

“Yes. But I’m gonna call your doctor and set up an appointment for tomorrow so that she can make sure that’s why you’re bleeding. Are you sure you’re not cramping?”

 

“Yeah I’m sure.”

“Okay. I’m like eighty-five percent sure that’s what’s going on but we’re going to get confirmation, okay?”

“Okay. When are you going to be home?”

“Still got nine hours left. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Go take a nap, it’ll make you feel better.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll see you when you get home.”

###

Jensen’s hands were shaking and his heart was beating extremely fast. He’d manage to play it cool on the phone with Jared but he was freaking out. The moment Jared’s fear hit him Jensen excused himself from the floor and rushed to the breakroom to call his mate. When Jared had told him what was wrong he felt like such an idiot. He knew that this was a possibility, he was a doctor for God’s sake, but he hadn’t even thought about it.

After hanging up the phone Jensen sat down on the bench and put his head in between his legs. Now that they had talked he felt better but the residual feeling of panic was still making his heart pound. When he got his heart to slow down and his breathing to stop coming in short pants he picked up his phone from the bench and called their doctor.

“Doctor Mary Harper’s office Jessica speaking how may I help you?”

“Hi Jessica this is Jensen Ackles. My mate is experiencing a small amount of bleeding and I was wondering if Dr. Harper could fit us in tomorrow?”

“Let me check,” Jessica said. Jensen could hear her clicking away at the keyboard for a few minutes. “Dr. Harper has an opening at nine am tomorrow. Will that work for you?”

“Yes, yes that will be perfect. Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem. See you tomorrow Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen ended the call and jumped up from the bench. After storing his phone back in his locker he made his way back out on the floor.

“You’ve got a patient asking for you in room seven,” the nurse, Macy, tells him.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“She says that she is feeling out of breath. When I asked her if it was okay if I took a look she said she wanted he doctor and not a nurse,” Macy said, rolling her eyes.

“Do you know why she’s out of breath?”

Macy rolled her eyes again. “You.”

“She’s out of breath because of me?”

“You’re attractive. Every single time someone is attracted to you they tell me their out of breath.”

“Oh,” Jensen whispered.

“Yeah. She’s last on your rounds so you might as well just start with her.”

“Right,” Jensen mumbled. “I guess I’ll do that.”

Turning on his heels Jensen made his way to the end of the hall where the troublesome patient was. He grabbed the chart that was sitting next to the door, the nurse must have left it there so that they could move this along faster, and gave the door two sharp knocks. When a ‘come in’ was called from the room he pushed the door open and plastered on a smile.

“Mrs. Kingsly?”

“It’s Ms,” she corrected, batting her eye lashes.

“Oh I’m sorry Ms. Kingsly, I was informed by the nurse that you were having shortness of breath.”

“Oh! Oh yes I am having a terrible time catching my breath.”

After a quick look over her chart that said that she was in for hip surgery Jensen removed his stethoscope from around his neck and approached the bed.

“I’m just going to have a listen to your lungs. According to your charts your hip surgery went well and because you’re so young there really shouldn’t be any risk of you getting pneumonia but it never hurts to check.”

“I’m a gymnast you know,” she said as Jensen placed the stethoscope on her chest. “At least I was. That’s why I needed the hip surgery.”

Jensen hummed.

“I’m really flexible. All of my exes said I could get into some pretty great positions.”

“That’s nice.”

“You look like you could put me into those really nice positions.”

Jensen stepped back and removed the stethoscope from his ears. He took a moment to put them on his neck before snatching up her chart again. “Everything sounds good with your lungs. Nothing to be worried about.”

“Are you sure doctor?” She moved the gown further down, exposing the top of her chest. “Maybe it’s really my heart that is hurting. Can you check that?”

“Ms. Kingsly…”

“Call me Amber.”

“Ms. Kingsly I need you to be completely honest with me. Are you actually having shortness of breath or chest pains?”

“Only when you’re around,” she flirted.

“That’s very nice and all but I am a happily mated man. I need you to tell me whether or not you are actually having issues or if this is just a cry for attention.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Okay then. If you do actually have any shortness of breath or chest pains, please make sure to tell your nurse so that the next doctor can come check on you. Have a nice night.”

Jensen left the room and made his way over to the nurse’s station. “She’s fine,” he informed Macy.”

“I knew she was. Hey, are you okay?”

“I got a call from Jared.”

“Is everything okay?”

“He’s fine. Or at least I hope he is.”

“Does this have anything to do with him being pregnant?”

“What?”

“I’m an omega Jensen, I can smell it all over you. Is he okay?”

“He’s experiencing some bleeding.”

“I little bit or a lot? Is there any cramping?”

“He says it’s just a little bit and that there is no cramping. I’m just scared that he’s downplaying it so as not to scare me.”

“Can you feel any pain in your abdomen?”

“No.”

“Then he’s not experiencing any pain either. It’s probably just cervix changes.”

“That’s what I said.”

Macy nodded and turned to walk away. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to Jensen. “It’s okay, you know that right? That this is happening?”

“Is it though? He’s so young and…”

“My mom was fifteen when she got pregnant with me. My biological father was twenty-three. They are both Beta’s and no one even blinked an eye when it happened. This is the exact same thing and if anyone tries to tell you different then they’re lying.”

“Yeah but your mom wasn’t under the care of your biological father. They weren’t hotwired to automatically except each other’s advances.”

Macy moved closer to Jensen. “It’s the same damn thing. Now get back to your rounds before I kick you in the butt.”

“Yes ma’am.”

###

“I was told today that I cause women to lose their breath,” Jensen told Jared when he walked through the door.

“Well hello to you too sweetie. I had a lovely day here at the house all by myself. How was your day?”

“I was joking.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Jensen moved forward and pulled Jared into his arms. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. The tiny bit of blood that I spotted is the only that has happened so far. There is no cramping either. I just overreacted.”

“We’re still going to the doctor tomorrow. I got us an appointment for nine.”

“Good. The bleeding may have stopped but I’m still scared.”

“Me too. But everything is going to be okay.”

“You hungry?” Jared asked, moving away from Jared. “I was thinking of making dinner.”

“You haven’t eaten yet?”

“I had some soup about an hour and a half ago but I wanted to wait until you got home. Was thinking maybe we could make some pizza and cuddle on the couch.”

“Sounds good to me. And..um…do you remember the nurse Macy?”

“The pretty red head that got me flowers?”

“Yeah that one.”

“What about her? Is she the one that can’t breathe when you’re around?”

“God no. Her mate is a minor league baseball player. No she kind of…”

“Kind of what?”

“Knows?”

“How does she know? Are you just going around and telling everyone now?”

“No! She smelled you on me. Most of the other nurses are Beta’s so they can’t catch the sent but she did and asked me about it. Her mom was fifteen when she got pregnant with her and her biological father was twenty-three. Told me that if it’s okay for Beta’s to do it then it shouldn’t be a big deal that it happened with us.”

“Well she’s right. Now what do you want on your pizza? I was thinking red onions and pineapple.”

“Pineapple on pizza? That’s gross.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“Well no…”

“Then how do you know it is gross? Now shut up and help me make dinner.”

“Yes dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. Work and school have been super busy and this kind of took a back seat. But I'm going to try my best to make sure there is at least one update a week from now on. And if not then you guys can yell at me in the comments.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning is Jensen wakes up to the sound of Jared puking in the bathroom. He knows it’s from nerves, Jared had told him once that when he’s extremely nervous he tends to throw up, but a part of Jensen hopes its for other reasons. The logical part of his brain reminds him that Jared would still be puking even if he did miscarry the baby but the none logical part is telling him that it would have stopped all together. That Jared would have reverted back to pre pregnancy overnight and that there would be no traces of the baby.

“You alright in there?” Jensen called after shaking himself from his thoughts.

There is a sound of sputtering and then a weak ‘no’ is called out. Jensen pushed up out of bed and head to the bathroom. He opens the door to find Jared laying in a heap on the floor by the toilet. His hair is sticking to his face and he is extremely pale.

“How long have you been in here?”

Jared shrugged. “An hour?”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I can’t wake you up every time I have morning sickness. That would be nine months of madness.”

“Jared…”

“Do not ‘Jared’ me,” the younger man said as he got up off the floor. “The baby is fine. You even told me that yourself last night. Are you going back on your word now?”

“No, but…”

Jared sends Jensen a death glare as he starts to brush his teeth. He spits and turns on the older man, eyes blazing.

“The baby is fine. I haven’t had any more bleeding since yesterday afternoon and there has been zero cramping. You were probably right about it being my cervix or whatever. Now hurry up and get ready or we are going to be late for our appointment.”

“Do you want anything for breakfast?” Jensen called over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.

“My stomach is still too wishy washy for food. We can just go for breakfast after the appointment.”

“You need to drink water before we leave. Your bladder has to be full in order to get a proper ultrasound.”

“Already done. I drank like three cups while trying to calm my stomach.

“Drink one more just to be sure.”

Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen. He pulled the older man close to him and place his forehead against his. They stood there breathing each other in for a few minutes before Jared drew back a little.

“Tell me everything is going to be okay,” he whispered, eyes pleading. “Tell me like you did last night.”

Jensen pulled Jared into a hug, guiding his head to lay on his shoulder. He turned and kissed Jared’s hair. “Everything is going to be okay,” he whispered. “Everything is going to be okay.”

***

Jared is glad they were able to get an early appointment because he knew there would be less people around to glare at them. The three women who were in the waiting room when they arrived all looked up at the same time when they walked in. All three of them glared daggers at Jensen as he leads Jared towards the reception desk. Jared knew it was because of how strong his scent was; there was no way to mistake that he was pregnant.

“We’re here for our nine o’clock appointment,” Jensen whispered, hand moving to rest on Jared’s back. “Patients name is Jared.”

“The doctor is actually waiting to see you,” the receptionist said. “She told me to escort you right to the back as soon as you got here.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said.

They started to follow the receptionist and were almost to the door she was waiting for them at when they heard the word ‘pervert’ coughed not so discreetly by one of the women to the room. Jared could feel Jensen tense next to him and turned to look at the older man. His face was blank but he could see the look in his eyes.

“Jensen…”

“Don’t,” he growled.

“But…”

“No,” he bit out, quickening his pace until they were safely behind the door that lead to the exam rooms.

“Right this way,” the receptionist said quietly. She leads them to one of the rooms. “Wait right here really quick. I want to talk to Dr. Harper for a moment.”

She disappeared into the room for a moment before opening the door again and gesturing for them to enter. When they did they found Dr. Harper sitting at the small desk in the corner writing something. She finished with a flourish and hand it to the receptionist.

“Make sure she gets that,” she said before turning to Jared and Jensen. “Hello gentleman. Now I here you were experiencing some bleeding Jared, is that correct?”

“Yesterday afternoon I found some blood in my boxers.”

“But you had no cramping, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Okay I want to do some tests just to make sure that everything is going okay.” She moved towards the cabinet and pulled out a gown. “Can you please change into that so that we can get started?”

Jared nodded and excepted the article of clothing. He moved towards the small divide and began changing his clothing.

“You just wrote that woman a referral,” Jensen said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Dr. Harper said.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Jensen insisted. “I’m a big boy. I can deal with the crap people spew at me.”

“Even if I had done what you are saying I did I wouldn’t be doing to purely for your benefit. I’d be doing it for my peace of mind. I would hate to think that someone I was taking care of could have that much hate in their hate. But that would only be true if I knew what you were talking about.”

Dr. Harper and Jensen were smiling at each other when he came back around the divider. When they noticed him they both moved forward so that they could lead Jared over to the table.

“I see you’ve decided to be my nurse today,” Dr. Harper joked. “How about I take care of the patient and you be the concerned partner.”

Jensen nodded and moved to sit in the chair next to the exam table. He grabbed Jared’s hand and kissed it.

The room was silent as Dr. Harper started his exam. Jared couldn’t help but hold his breath as she poked and prodded his. When she started the ultrasound he closed his eyes tight and began chanted ‘please’ in his head.

“Distress Heats are known for two things; can you name them Dr. Ackles?”

“Infertility and…holy shit! Really?”

“Infertility and what? What’s wrong?” Jared asked, panic building in his chest.

“They are known for causing infertility and the birth of multiples.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“Congratulation boys: you are having twins.”


	25. Chapter 25

A red haze fell over Jensen’s vision when the doctor congratulated them. If she wasn’t an Omega Jensen is positive he would have snapped at her as she touched Jared’s belly. Instead he just balled his fist and worked on breathing through the sudden need to hide his Omega away.

“Whelp, looks like someone’s Alpha has come out to play,” Dr. Harper said as she shut down the ultrasound machine.

“What?” Jared asked, turning his head to look at Jensen.

“It’s fine,” the doctor assured as she moved around the room. “It’s actually very normal.”

“He didn’t act like this when we first found out I was pregnant,” Jared pointed out. “What’s different now?”

“Multiple births always remind Alpha’s how fertile they are. Add to the fact that you conceived instead of becoming infertile during a Distress Heat and you’ve got one wild Alpha.”

“Is he going to be okay to leave?”

“As long as you keep a hand on him at all times he will be perfectly fine.”

“Is he going to attack anyone?”

Dr. Harper stopped moving around. “Usually no,” she admitted, moving to the door. “But I’m going to remove any stressors just to make sure. I can’t have him snapping at someone if they decide to make a stupid comment.”

When the door shut behind the doctor Jensen moved to bury his face in Jared’s stomach. Jared laughed softly and began to pet a hand through Jensen’s hair. The older man hummed softly and nuzzled at his mate’s belly.

“Are you happy?” Jared asked.

“So happy,” he mumbled. “Perfect Omega.”

“I’m perfect?”

“So perfect. Couldn’t ask for a better mate.”

“Are you going to be a good Alpha and get me home safely?”

“Will protect you and our cubs. No one will hurt you.”

“You know that means you can’t attack anyone, right?”

Jensen whined.

“I know you just want to protect us but you can’t do that by getting yourself arrested.”

Jensen hummed softly and continued to nuzzle Jared’s belly. A knock on the door had the younger man looking up and the older man growling softly.

“It’s just me,” Dr. Harper said as she walked back into the room. “Go ahead and get changed Jared. I’ve got the waiting room completely cleared out so there won’t be anyone there to bother you.”

“Thank you,” Jared said. “I need to get up now Alpha.”

Jensen whined but complied with Jared. He stood very close to Jared as he got changed and had his hands on him the second he was changed into his clothes.

“I’ve already got you guys all set up for your next appointment so you don’t have to stop and talk to anyone. I’d suggest just going home and crawling into your nest. Try to avoid people for at least twenty-four hours.”

“Right, okay, twenty-four hours. When will our next appointment be?” Jared asked as he led Jensen out of the room.

“Here is a card with all of the information. It’s going to be a little later in the day so that there won’t be any stressors. I have a feeling your Alpha will be doing this a lot after appointments.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Every time he sees the twins on the screen is going to be a reminder of what he has to protect. If you conceived in a heat, there wouldn’t be a problem.”

“But because I conceived in a Distress Heat seeing the babies remind him of what he could have lost.”

“Exactly. The hope is that everything will settle down once you start showing but there is a possibility he may be like this for the whole pregnancy.”

“Is there anything that can be done?”

“This is the first time I’ve ever dealt with a case as extreme as this so I don’t know. I will do some research and I will let you know at your next appointment.”

“Thank you,” Jared said. “Thank you for everything.”

Dr. Harper patted Jared on the shoulder. “There is no need to thank me. I am doing my job like any good doctor should. Now take your Alpha home and get him into your nest. If he is working tonight I suggest you have him call out.”

Jared smiled and thanked the doctor one more time before he started to lead Jensen out the door.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Dr. Harper said turning around quickly. “Here is your ultrasound picture.”

“Mine,” Jensen growled, snatching the picture from her hands.

Laughing softly Dr. Harper wished them a good day and walked back into the hallway and out of sight.

“You brute,” Jared laughed softly as he led Jensen out of the building.

“Perfect,” Jensen purred as he looked at the ultrasound.

“Are you going to be okay to drive?”

“Have to be. Need to protect you and the babies.”

“You are such a cave man right now.”

Jensen just smiled softly and helped Jared get into the car.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting into the car myself,” Jared grumbled.

Jensen was quiet the whole way home which was perfectly fine with Jared. He really didn’t need to hear Jensen telling him how perfect he was over and over again. He knew that once Jensen snapped out of his Alpha mindset he’d be agonizing over everything for days and would try to overcompensate by telling Jared how perfect he was all the time. He liked being told he was perfect but hearing it constantly would mean that it wouldn’t be special anymore.

“Oh no,” Jared mumbled when he saw Jensen’s parent’s car in the driveway. “Did you know they would be here?”

“No,” Jensen said. “Wait here. I need to make sure everything is safe.”

“Jensen they are your parents, of course everything is safe.”

“Stay here,” he said again before climbing out of the car and disappearing into the house.

Jared was only in the car alone for about five minutes before Jensen’s mom came running out the front door. She came over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, throwing herself at Jared. Now that she was so close Jared could see that she was crying.

“Happy tears?” He asked as he hugged the crying Omega close to him.

“The happiest of tears,” she confirmed. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I’m getting more grandbabies.”

“So you’re not mad or upset?”

“Mad or upset? Why on earth would I be mad or upset?” She asked stepped away from Jared.

“Because I am so young.”

“Beta women have children at your age all the time with men Jensen’s age. Plus, you two didn’t exactly get a choice. It was either have children now or never have children. So really the only people to blame are the Beta’s who tried to separate you from your mate.”

“They’re not going to see it that way. If the woman who called Jensen a ‘pervert” is anything to go by, we’re in for a long, hard ride.”

“Weren’t you already? Since the moment Jensen took you in you two have done nothing but fight. But the two of you have proved to be good fighters and that’s all that matters. As long as you keep fighting everything will work out.”

“I hope so.”

“Well I know so. Now let’s get you inside before Jensen comes out here and carries you inside. The only reason he’s not out here right now is because his father is sitting on him.”

“His Alpha is hitting him really strong. The doctor thinks it might be a problem during the whole pregnancy. She’s gonna see if there is anything we can do to combat it a bit.”

“A doting Alpha is nice but a crazy Alpha is not. Hopefully she can help.”

The two Omega’s walked into the house and found the Jensen was nowhere in sight.

“He’s drawing you a bath. I think he also made you a sandwich,” Alan said from his spot on the couch.

“He made me a sandwich? We’ve only been home for like five minutes.”

“He’s moving around really quick.”

“His Alpha is driving him nuts,” Jared said as he sat down on the arm chair. “Probably doesn’t help that a woman called him a pervert at the doctor’s office.”

“He’s acting like a saint than,” Alan mumbled.

“Did you eat your sandwich?” Jensen asked as he came into the living room.

“Not yet,” Jared told him.

Jensen nodded and walked out of the room. A few moments later he came back with a sandwich and a glass of milk.

“Eat this. Bath should stay hot for a little while so you don’t have to inhale it.”

“Why am I taking a bath?”

“You smell like the doctor’s office. I want you to smell like us when we get into the nest.”

“And on that note I think we should be going. Do you want us to take Lily?” Donna asked her son.

“She can stay. Wouldn’t mind if she curled up in bed with us,” Jensen said, eyes still on Jared.

“Okay.” Donna came over and kissed Jared on the head. “Keep us updated. Once Jensen is more himself we can have dinner so that we can see the babies.”

“I’ll call you in a day or two.”

“Bye,” Jensen said, moving forward to hug his parents before not so politely usher his parents out of the house.

“You done?”

“You smell like too many other people. Want you to smell like just us.”

“Okay, okay. I’m done with the sandwich so I guess I’ll get into the bath.”

Jensen rushed toward and picked Jared up. Carefully he carried him to the bathroom and slowly stripped him of his clothes before taking off his own. Once they were both naked he picked Jared back up and lowered them both into the bath.

“This is why I got a big bath tub,” Jensen said as he cleaned Jared’s skin. “So that the two of us could bathe together.”

“If every bath is like this I’ll take them more often,” Jared sighed. “This is amazing.”

“Knew you would enjoy this.”

“Who wouldn’t enjoy this? This is perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Jensen whispered, pressing a kiss to Jared’s temple. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

After Jensen had cleaned Jared thoroughly he picked him back up and carried him into the bedroom. He placed Jared down on the bed and moved to grab some clothes from the dresser.

“You okay with just boxers?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope.”

“Boxers are just fine then.”

“Good.”

Jensen passed Jared a pair of boxers and watched as he put them on. Once Jared was dressed and under the covers Jensen put his own boxers on and crawled into bed beside him. Once they were comfortable Jensen pulled Jared close and kissed Jared.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

“You’ve said that. A lot.”

“But it’s true. It’s so, so true. You are carrying my children. Plural. A few weeks ago I thought…I thought you and I weren’t going to have kids. When you went into Distress Heat…”

“I know.”

“And then it went on for a week and…”

“I know.”

Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck. “I was so scared. I was being optimistic in thinking that you wouldn’t get pregnant. That’s the whole point of a Distress Heat. There really is only a 10% chance that you wouldn’t have gotten pregnant.”

“What was the percentage that I would have become infertile?”

“Much higher than 10%.”

“I don’t want to know, do I?”

“No.”

“I’m happy this happened.”

“But you’re so young.”

“Would you rather I be infertile?”

“Why would you ask me that? You know I don’t want that.”

“Then this is the best option.”

Jensen signed. “You’re right. I know you’re right.”

“I need you to be okay with this. We need to be a team.”

“I am okay with this. I am so okay with this. You being pregnant is something I’ve dreamed about for years. I just never thought it would happen this quickly. I thought you would be a high school graduate at the least. But I’ll take this. I’ll take whatever I can get.”

“I could get my GED before the babies are born.”

“No need to rush things.”

Jared rolled his eyes and kissed Jensen on the cheek. “I love you. And I love these babies.”

“How does your Omega feel?”

“So happy.”

“Good. I’m glad I’ve finally made your Omega happy.”

“It’s not always unhappy. You make it happy all the time. It’s only upset when you don’t listen to me.”

Jensen laughed softly. “Well I’ll make sure to listen to you all the time.”

“Happy Omega, happy life.”

“You’re right happy Omega, happy life. I’ll make sure to remember that all the time.”

“Good. I’m gonna take a nap. You going to watch me like a creepier?”

“Yup.”

“Love you, you weirdo.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?


End file.
